


Right here with You

by AllisonSwan



Series: Right Here with You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, It's in between the two really, Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Friendship, M/M, Medium Burn, Season 1 Redo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one action, one friendship changed everything?</p>
<p>Laura, Stiles & Derek were friends before the fire, what happens when she goes missing and Derek comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello this is my first foray into the world of writing Sterek/Teen Wolf..This fic is dedicated to Jen and May. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be and I’m going to try to update once a wk but I'm in my 7th semester in college and in the last month of the semester so things might get complicated but I'll try my best.
> 
> This is obviously AU and comes from the idea of what if Stiles and Laura were friends beforehand how would that change things between Stiles and Derek. This is a short prologue (normally the chapters are longer I promise) but it's just to set the stage, and yes there are some time jumps but you'll understand once you read, I don’t have a beta so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes. Here we go…

_2001_

Delilah Stilinski had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"Laura you're here, great! One less thing to worry about." Delilah told the 14-year-old Laura Hale as she came into the house.

"You look great aunt Lilah." Laura told her

"Thanks Sweetie, you know I’m not the type for dressing up but since it's our anniversary I figure I kind of have to right?" Delilah joked

"He's going to think you look beautiful, well mommy said that uncle Johnny always thinks you are beautiful." Laura said

"Well she is right about that, but us girls need some reassuring at times you know?" Delilah said

"That's true, where's Stiles?" Laura asked

"He's in his room doing homework, after that he can watch an hour of TV or 2 if you two are watching a movie, and there is dinner in the fridge remind him to eat his vegetables."

"Will do, and the emergency numbers are next to the fridge don't worry Aunt Lilah I've got this." Laura told her

"Thanks for this sweetheart! Our usual babysitter flaked last minute and you know how Stiles is I can't really leave him alone."

"It's my pleasure, you should go have fun." Laura said as Delilah went out the door. She closed the door behind her and went up to Stiles' room

"Hey munchkin how's the homework going?" She asked the 7-year-old Stiles who was sitting in his desk.

"LAURA!" He shouted as he got up to hug her "what are you doing here?"

"I'm your babysitter, your parents told me Charice cancelled on them."

"Good, she was mean. She made fun of the fact that I can't focus."

"Well don't worry, I'm here and I’ll never hurt you like that."

"I love you Laura."

"Love you too munchkin, now let's see what are you working on?" She asked

"Math, it sucks." Stiles told her

"Want some help?" Laura asked

"Yes please."

_2003_

"As always there is food in the fridge, or there's money on the table you can order a pizza and the numbers are next to the fridge." Delilah told Laura

"Lilah she's been Stiles' babysitter 2 years now I think she knows where everything is." John told his wife

"He's right aunt Lilah, I know where everything is, and I brought Derek along with me so if there's anything I can't do, I'm sure he can do it." Laura told them

"That's true." Delilah said looking over to the TV room where a 14-year-old Derek and a 9 year old Stiles were playing a board game.

"You worry too much sweetheart." John told his wife

"I know I do, it's part of my DNA."

"Everything will be fine Aunt Lilah I promise, have fun." She said as they went out the door.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked as Laura came back to the room.

"Everything is great just Lilah worrying as she usually does."

"My mom is a worrywart." Stiles said

"Yeah but it's because she loves you." Laura told him

"I know." He said smiling.

"She also said you could have pizza tonight what to you want on it?" Laura asked

"Pepperoni, it's mine and Derek's favorite." Stiles told Laura as Derek smiled at him and nodded.

"Then pepperoni it is…so is it my turn yet?" Laura asked

"Yeah Derek just fell into one of my hotels so he had to pay me now it's your turn to move." Stiles said

"You're too good at this game." Derek grumbled

"I know." Stiles smirked

_2005_

"Mom what's going on?" Stiles asked his mother when she came to get him out of school. He had been having fun today, Scott had finally moved back home so he had friends in school again.

"Stiles there was an accident over at the woods, no one knows why but there was a fire in the Hale house." She told him as they got into her jeep.

"Are Laura and Derek okay?" He asked

"They are fine they weren't at the house when it happened but sadly they were the only survivors. Peter, their uncle is in critical condition and according to Melissa he's not expected to make it." Delilah told him

"So Aunt Jen is dead? I'm so sorry mommy." Stiles told her

"Why are you saying sorry to me sweets?" She asked

"I know she was your best friend and you're going to miss her a lot." Stiles said

"I am, it's going to be hard not seeing her but at the moment we need to be here for Laura and Derek they are going to need us. Can you do that for me Stiles?" She asked

"Of course mommy."

_May 2011_

Stiles was walking through the park when they showed up.  He hated jocks; the only reason he was in lacrosse was because of Scott. Sadly that meant dealing with the other idiots on the team, especially Greenburg and Krane.

"Going somewhere Bilinski?"

"It's Stilinski, Greenburg we've only had like all our classes together since elementary school you should know it by now." Stiles remarked

"Are you implying I’m stupid?" Greenburg asked

"I'm not implying anything, it's pretty much out there." Stiles said

"You're going to regret that. Your big brain isn't going to get you out of this one." Krane stated

"At least I have a brain unlike you two who have to share one." Stiles remarked before Greenburg punched him. He fell to the ground and received a kick from Greenburg then he saw Krane going for the kill so he closed his eyes to wait for the impact. When it never came he opened them again to see that someone had stopped Krane from hitting him, that someone was a person Stiles hadn't seen in about 6 years but whose face he would never forget, Laura Hale.

"If you two idiots don't get out of here right now I'm calling the cops." Laura told them before they took off running. "Well that was easy." she remarked

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked

"Saving your ass apparently." She said

"I mean here in Beacon Hills."

"I moved back. Just got here yesterday." Laura told him

"But why?" Stiles asked

"I felt like I needed it, before you ask Derek chose not to come and I'd rather not talk out it if you don't mind, plus I have a few things to take care of here in Beacon so I had to come back. I missed you munchkin."

"Missed you too Laura." Stiles said choosing not to comment on the comment about Derek, he'd figure out what was going there later.

"Now let's go to my apartment, I have a first aid kit there and I'm guessing you don't want to show up at home with your face all bruised."

"That would not be a good thing, too many questions." Stiles said

"I figured as much. Let's go."

_3 months later_

Stiles and Laura were eating Chinese food in her apartment like they had done many times since they had reconnected.

"Do you want to know what I think?" She asked

"Not on this particular subject no, but you're going to tell me anyway." 

"You're not really in love with her." Laura said 

"Yes I am Lydia is amazing she's gorgeous she's a freaking genius she really is the perfect woman...no offense."

"None taken but listen to me do you actually know her or just think you do."

"I do know h-." he starts saying before he gets interrupted 

"I'm not finished. I think you're infatuated with Lydia and deep down you know it as well. I think she's your escape, your way of not having to deal with the pain in your life, you know she's never actually going to give you a real shot which is why you've focused on her." 

"That's not true you don’t know anything." 

"I know you Stiles."  Laura states and before he say anything his phone rings.

_"Stiles where are you?"_

"Hey dad I'm with Laura." 

_"I need you to get home now. Can Laura drop you off here?"_

"Dad I brought my Jeep. What's going on?"

_"Put Laura on the phone."_

"He wants to talk to you." 

"Hey Sheriff this is Laura"

_"Laura I know this might be too much to ask but can you drive Stiles here I don’t want him to be alone it's a long drive and at night."_

"Don't worry Sheriff I'll handle it."

_"Thanks Laura."_

"It’s really no problem,” she said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked 

"Get your things I'm taking you home no objections." Laura said as Stiles grabbed his things, she grabbed her bag that had a change of clothes and they left her apartment. They got into the jeep and headed towards the Stilinski home.

~=~

_A few days later (A day before Wolf Moon)_

"Dad can I talk to you?" Stiles asked

"What is it Stiles?" His dad asked

"Laura is missing and I’m worried about her, she isn't answering her phone, her car is still in her apartment but the apartment is empty. She doesn't answer my emails, nothing." Stiles said

"How long has it been?" John asked

"I don't know, I last saw her 2 days ago and it's not like her to just not call you know that." Stiles said

"You know I can't officially call her missing until it's been 72 hrs." John said

"I know but just look for her please. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I'll find her don't worry."

~=~

At the same time a black camaro was arriving at the burned shell of a house.

"I'm here." Derek said into the phone

_"Are you okay?"_ The voice on the phone said

"Yeah I’m alright don't worry, I'm finding Laura and heading back to New York, this place holds way too many memories."

_"Good Luck, Be safe."_

"I'll try my best. I'll call you when I find her. Goodbye." Derek said as he hung the phone and started at what used to be his home.


	2. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look I know you hate me okay? Just tell me what I what to know and I’ll leave you alone. ¨ Stiles told him which caused Derek to turn around  
> "You think I hate you? ¨ Derek asked shocked  
> "Don’t sound so shocked. I know you do. ¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is the official first chapter, some things will be pretty close to cannon in this one since we are just starting, with a few differences of course. If I don't mention it the scene happened just like in canon.

Ch 1

"Stiles what the hell are you doing??" Scott asked freaked out with the bat still in his hand  
"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked  
"I thought you were a predator." Scott responded  
"A pre…never mind look I know it's late but you have to hear this I saw my dad leave about 20 mins ago, dispatch call, they're bringing in every officer from the department and even state police."  
"For what?" Scott asked  
"Two joggers found a body in the woods."" Stiles said then jumped down to the floor  
"A dead body?" Scott asked  
"No, a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body."  
"Murdered?" Scott asked  
"No one knows yet, just that it's a girl in her 20s." Stiles told him  
"If they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked  
"They only found half. We are going" Stiles said  
""Why are we going?" Scott asked  
"Laura has been missing for 2 days now I just need to know if it's her." Stiles said looking at his hands.  
"Alright let's go."

* * *

  
"Do you really think it might be her?" Scott asked once they are almost at the Preserve  
"I hope not but it's been 2 days since I saw her last, and she was acting all jumpy and shit." Stiles told him  
"Maybe she went back to New York." Scott said  
"Not without letting someone know." Stiles said  
"Didn't you say that's what they did the first time? They just left without a word." Scott commented  
"She wouldn't do that again." Stiles said  
"Are you sure about that? Maybe it was a rush so she couldn't say anything." Scott mentioned  
"Yes I’m sure, even if it was a rush it's been two days she would have called by now." Stiles said  
"If you say so." Scott said  
"We're here." Stiles said  
"I can't believe we are doing this."  
"You are the one always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town."  
"Well I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."  
"Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."  
"I'm playing this year in fact I’m making first line." Scott told him  
"Sure you are buddy."  
"I am!"  
"It's good you think so, everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles joked  
"Asshole, just out of curiosity which half are we looking for? And what if the killer is still out here?"  
"I had not thought of that."  
"So basically you planned this with your usual attention to detail, it's comforting really."  
"Shut up I wasn't exactly thinking about those things just about Laura."  
"I get that but I don't know maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one with the flashlight?" Scott asked as he took a whiff of his inhaler, then Stiles took off running leaving Scott trailing behind him. They ran for a bit until Stiles ran into a police dog.  
"Hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me.” the Sheriff told them  
"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked  
"So do you listen in to all my phone calls?" His dad asked  
"No, not the boring ones." Stiles told him  
"Where is your usual partner in crime?" John asked  
"Scott is back home he wanted to get a good night's sleep for school tomorrow, it's just me, in the woods, alone." Stiles lied  
"Scott you out there? Scott?" John shouted when he got no response he turned to Stiles "well young man I’m walking you to your car, you're going to get in, go home and later we are talking about what the phrase invasion of privacy means."  
"Alright okay, just one question." Stiles said  
"What is it?" John asked  
"You'd tell me if it was Laura right?" Stiles asked  
"Oh Stiles."  
"I'm just worried about her you know?" Stiles said  
"I know I'm worried too, I promise to tell you if the body turns out to be Laura, Now go home."

* * *

  
"Man you should have seen coach's face it was like he couldn't be believe what he was seeing, you pissed Jackson off which was incredible and Lydia Martin cheered for you, _Lydia Martin_ Scott!" Stiles exclaimed  
"I know man it was so bizarre."  
"How did you do it?" Stiles asked  
"I don't know man it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."  
"Well forget what I said last night you are so making first line."  
"That's not the only weird thing dude."  
"It's not?" Stiles asked  
"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."  
"Oh really you can smell things? Like what?"  
"Mint Mojito Gum in your pocket."  
"I don't have.." Stiles started to say before he felt the gum in his hand as he reached inside the pocket "So all this started with the bite."  
"What if it’s like an infection, and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something equally bad?" Scott asked  
"I think I’ve heard of this, specific kind of infection called Lycanthropy."  
"That sounds bad."  
"It's the worst but only once a month, on the night of the full moon," He joked howling at the end of his sentence.  
"Dude not funny."  
"You're the one that heard the wolf howling."  
"There could be something wrong with me. I could be dying."  
"Or you're a werewolf." Stiles joked growling at Scott "Okay obviously I’m just kidding man."  
"Yeah laugh it off."  
"Well Friday is a full moon so then we'll know." Stiles said but Scott ignored him  
"Damn it! I could have sworn it was here, I remember dropping my inhaler here."  
"Maybe the killer moved the body."  
"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks and my mom would kill me." Scott complained, Stiles turned around and saw Derek Hale standing there. He looked very different from the last time Stiles saw him, then again it had been 6 years and people normally change in that timeframe. The resemblance between him and Laura was a lot more prominent than it was back then and not just because of the dark hair.  
"Dude get up." Stiles said noticing Derek coming towards them  
"What are you doing here? This is private property." Derek said demanding to know why they were there.  
"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said  
"Yeah we were just looking for something…but uhh forget it " Scott said with a bit of a tremor in his voice, Derek threw the inhaler at him; Scott caught it as Derek walked away.  
"Alright man I have to get to work." Scott told Stiles  
"Dude that was Derek Hale."  
"Who?"  
"Only like a few yrs older than us, Derek Hale, as in Laura Hale."  
"That's Laura's brother?" Scott asked  
"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed  
"What is he doing back?" Scott asked  
"I don't know man."  
"Did Laura mention her brother coming back?" Scott  
"No man we didn't really talk about families." Stiles said not mentioning the fact that Laura hadn't even mentioned her brother once in the time she was here. Other than asking Stiles not to ask about him of course, after that it was like she had forgotten she even had a brother. Stiles thought it was extremely weird, especially considering how close Laura and Derek were back then.  
"Well can you give me a ride to work?" Scott asked pulling him out of his thoughts  
"Of course dude."

* * *

  
Stiles couldn't believe he was doing this, but alas he needed answers and if that meant talking to Derek after 6 years of not hearing a thing from him then that's what he had to do. He parked at the bottom of the hill that lead to the Hale house, he had been here once or twice over the summer with Laura but it freaked her out so they stopped coming, or at least he stopped coming.  
"This is private property." Derek stated  
"I'm not Scott, you can't scare me off that easily."  
"Leave Stiles." Derek told him  
"Look I know you hate me okay? Just tell me what I what to know and I’ll leave you alone." Stiles told him which caused Derek to turn around,   
"You think I hate you?" Derek asked shocked  
"Don’t sound so shocked. I know you do." Stiles replied  
"I don’t hate you." Derek muttered  
"Really? Because past experiences beg to differ.”  
"What are you talking about?”  
"The last time we saw each other? You called me an immature, neurotic little idiot who doesn't know how to take no for an answer and what was it..Oh yeah I will never really amount to anything because I can’t focus long enough to get something done, let alone get it done right. ¨ Stiles told him sitting down on the stairs of the house and looking at the ground.

Suddenly Derek remembered the day he had said those things to Stiles, it was about a few days before the fire and he was too involved in Kate to care about anyone else. Stiles had showed up wanting to talk to him right after he had gotten a text from Kate saying she couldn't see him that day, he had been so frustrated, so mad, that he had taken it out on Stiles. He knew the moment Stiles had left with tears in his eyes that he had screwed up but he hadn't been able to go after him because daddy dearest had called him in. He wanted to apologize later but before he knew it the fire happened, then the funeral and Laura waking him up to leave in the middle of the night.

"I didn't mean it." Derek muttered sitting down next to Stiles.  
"What?" Stiles asked  
"The things I said that day, I didn't mean them, I had been having the worst day, dad was on my ass about everything, you know I could never do anything right with him, coach had been on my ass about something I don't remember right now plus some other issues and I had gotten extremely frustrated and I took it out on you. That wasn't fair to you. I knew I had been wrong the moment you walked away but daddy dearest didn't let me go after you. After that everything went to hell so I couldn't say anything." Derek explained and they stayed in silence for a few moments before Stiles spoke again.  
"Why did you leave?"  
"We couldn’t stay, it hurt too much." Derek told him  
"I mean, why didn't you say goodbye? One day you were just gone and we never heard from you again except for a cryptic message from Laura saying you were okay."   
"I wish I could give you an answer for that because I don't have one, Laura never talked about it and I didn't want to loose her too so after the first few times I didn't ask again. ¨  
"Do you know what happened to her?" Stiles asked  
"That’s what I came to find out. I didn't get a message from her one day so I just headed this way."  
"What happened between you 2?" Stiles asked  
"It's getting late you should go home." Derek told him  
"I'll find out sooner or later." Stiles told him  
"Goodnight Stiles." Derek said heading back inside the house as Stiles went back to his jeep

* * *

  
Sure that move was incredible, it was out of this world and that was just the problem. There was no way Scott, his asthmatic best friend Scott, could make that move. He clearly remembered how a few days, not weeks, days, ago Scott still sucked at lacrosse a move like that would have clearly set off his asthma, and there's no way Scott got that athletic just out of nowhere. There was something just so _off_ about his newfound abilities and Stiles was going to get to the bottom of this.

Before Stiles realized it he was already back home, time to go do what he did best, other than talking that is, research. The first thing he did as he got inside his room was get out his adderral, he was going to need it. Okay think Stiles what started all this? The bite! Of course.

_Scott swore he heard a wolf howling that night, he said he thought a wolf bit him so let's start from there. Even if the idea of there being wolves in California is completely crazy. Maybe they are not actual wolves, maybe they’re. No that's even crazier than actual wolves in California. But, maybe? It wouldn't kill him to research it just in case._

He researches everything from the first wolf, to the theory of werewolves and how they came to be. What being a werewolf brings you, what wolfsbane is. Anything that was on this internet, he found it. Sadly it all pointed to being true, all the signs were there, the newfound abilities in lacrosse, the fact that he doesn't need his inhaler, not to mention the improvement in his hearing. Scott was a werewolf; there was no way around it.

Suddenly a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, it was Scott.

"Get in here there's something you have to see. I've been up all night reading websites, books, anything I could find."  
"How much adderall have you had today?" Scott asked  
"A lot but that's not important here, what's important is something else."  
"Is this about the body? Is it Laura?" Scott asked  
"They don't know yet, they are in the processing of questioning people even Derek."  
"Oh yeah Laura's brother right?"  
"Yeah but you're not listening to me! I found out something really important."  
"Okay geesh what is it?"  
"Remember the joke I made the other day? It's not a joke anymore, the wolf, the bite, everything fits! Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles said standing up  
"Should I?"  
"It's to signal its location to the rest of his pack. So when you heard a wolf howling that meant there were others nearby maybe an entire pack of them."  
"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked  
"No, werewolves."  
"Seriously Stiles you've gone a little too far today, you know I’m picking Allison in an hr I can't deal right now."  
"I saw you on the field Scott, You did an impossible move."  
"So I made a good shot that means nothing."  
"No you made an incredible shot, people don't get that good overnight, and then there's the improved senses and the fact that you don't need your damn inhaler."  
"I can't talk right now okay, we'll talk tomorrow."  
"Haven't you been listening! The full moon is tonight!"  
"I just made first line, I have a date with a beautiful girl, everything is perfect, why are trying to ruin it."  
"I'm just trying to help you, it's not just the physical changes the moon brings, and it’s also when your bloodlust will be at its peak."  
"Bloodlust." Scott said incredulously  
"The urge to kill." Stiles explained  
"I'm already feeling an urge to kill Stiles." Scott remarked  
"The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulses, like for example, Allison. You got to cancel everything, we're calling her right now." Stiles said grabbing the phone before all of the sudden he’s pushed up against the wall.  
"I'm sorry." Scott said realizing what he was doing "I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry,” he said again before he left the room.

 _This was not good he should have known Scott wouldn't listen to him,_ Stiles thought as he picked up the chair from the ground. There were 3 scratch marks on the back; this was not good, not good at all. This means he has to get ready to go a certain party. 

* * *

  
He got to the party and couldn't find Scott, oh this isn't good, and he needed to find him. He thought he's seen Derek, but he wasn't sure. What would Derek be doing at a high school party? He was pulled out of his thoughts be Scott running past him.  
"Scott you okay?" He asked but Scott just ran past him. Guess he has to go after him, set friend duties and all; he followed Scott outside to where Scott got in his car. Stiles was going to follow him when he noticed Allison standing alone, he was going to offer a ride home when Derek beat him to it.  
"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott, my name is Derek." Derek said and Stiles couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but Derek didn't even know Scott that well, what was going on here? He'd think about that later now to go find Scott. A few minutes later he was pulling up in front of the McCall house. He got out at fast as he could and started pounding on Scott's door.  
"Let me in, I can help you." Stiles said  
"Listen you have to find Allison." Scott asked, and of course Allison is the first thing out of his mouth  
"She's fine, I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine"  
"No I think I know who it is."  
"Just let me in."  
"It's Derek, Derek Hale is the werewolf, he's the one that bit me, and he's probably the one that killed the girl in the woods!" Scott exclaimed  
"What? Derek's not a werewolf what are you talking about. I know him!" Stiles told him, Derek couldn't be a werewolf, and he just couldn't be. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that Scott thinks Derek killed someone because that was just not possible. Derek was not a killer.  
'He was at the party tonight and he kept looking at me and I'm not lying to you Stiles he's a werewolf."  
"Scott, Derek gave Allison a ride home from the party." Stiles told him as Scott closed the door.  
"Scott." Stiles said pounding on the door. "Damn it!" he said running outside and getting his phone from the Jeep, _please tell me I have Allison's number_. He thought as he scrolled through his phone, He did! Scott had given it to him earlier just in case. 1 ring, 2 rings..  
 _"Hello?" Allison said on the other line_  
"Allison?" Stiles asked  
 _"Yeah who is this?" Allison asked_  
"It's Stiles, Scott's best friend."  
 _"What do you want?" Allison asked_  
"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay, I'm sorry about Scott he got this really bad attack and he didn't want to get sick in front of you. He's a bit a shy about this things, he just didn't want you to think badly of him."  
 _"He should have just told me."_  
"I know but he gets that way sometimes, it would be him calling except he is home in bed sleeping it off."  
 _"Okay thanks for telling me Stiles good night."_  
"Night." Stiles said hanging up, okay that takes care of that, now to go after Scott. He needed to wait until the sun came up.

Derek was a werewolf _. Derek Hale,_ who used to help his sister babysit him, who was only a few years older, liked pepperoni on his pizza and loved coffee ice cream. Derek who would help him with his homework and whom he got along better with than Laura, not that he would ever admit to that. Derek had been his best friend, even when Scott had finally moved back; Derek had still been his best friend. Then the fight had changed things and then the fire, and it had hurt that they had left without a goodbye. He had never said it out-loud but Derek leaving without a goodbye hurt more than Laura leaving with a goodbye, and both of them leaving had doubled the hurt. It hadn't only hurt him, but his mom as well. She had lost everything in that fire. She pretended like she had been okay but Stiles knew better.

Before he knew it, the sun was coming up and Stiles headed out to find Scott. He found him wandering the woods without a shirt on. The told Stiles what had happened and then he turned to Stiles and said.  
"You know what worries me the most?"  
"If you say Allison I’m going to punch you in the head."  
"She probably hates me now."  
"I doubt that, I called her last night told her you had gotten sick but felt shy about it around her, but when you see here give her a pretty amazing apology."  
"Thanks Stiles."  
"It's what I’m here for. Now can we just revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a fricking werewolf." Stiles commented but just got a glare in return "okay bad idea."  
"Well get through this, if I have to I'll chain you up on the full moons and feed you live mice, I had a boa once I could do it." Stiles joked as they pulled up to the McCall house.  
"Are you coming in?" Scott asked  
"Nah man I need to go home." Stiles said  
"Sure thing man." Scott said then Stiles pulled away from the McCall house, but he wasn't going home, no way. He had bigger fish to fry. He went back into the woods and pulled into the Hale house. He got out of the car, went up the hill and stood in front of the burned shell of a home.  
"I know you're in there and I know you can hear me." Stiles said as Derek appeared from inside the house and came outside  
"So were you ever going to tell me you're a werewolf?" Stiles asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is the official first chapter. Guys seriously, reviews help the chapters come faster, they are wonderful motivation =) *hint hint, wink wink*


	3. Second Chance at First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He buried it in his property, there were bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks. What other proof do you need?” Scott asked
> 
> “I need him to admit it to my face, otherwise I won’t believe it, I know him Scott.”
> 
> “Stiles you knew him 6 years ago, he could have changed.”
> 
> “Not that much.” Stiles told him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome and I love you =).. Remember no mention of the scene means it happens like in canon, one thing about this fic, things will deviate from canon and other will stay the same.

Ch 2

"I know you're in there and I know you can hear me." Stiles said as Derek appeared from inside the house and came outside

"So were you ever going to tell me you're a werewolf?" Stiles asked

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked

"Don't play dumb, Scott is my best friend he tells me everything that happens including a certain Hale being a werewolf." Stiles told him

"So McCall has no idea how to keep a secret?" Derek asked

"Close friends share these things, plus he knows I'm the brains in our duo."

"Scott doesn't look like the brainy type."

"Appearances can be deceiving and he's a great friend but don't change the subject, you're a _werewolf_. Is Laura a wolf too? Were you bitten?"

"I am a werewolf, I was born this way, Laura is one as well, most of my family were werewolves, I'm a beta just like Scott, and Laura is… _was_ an alpha."

"So it wasn't you that bit Scott?" Stiles asked

"No it wasn't me, I can't change people into werewolves." Derek said

“Why not?” Stiles inquired

“I’m a beta, only an alpha’s bite can change someone.” Derek explained

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Laura tell me?" Stiles asked sitting down on the stairs

"When we were younger daddy dearest forbid me from saying anything he said it would put you in danger and I didn't want that. He showed me what could happen if I told you and that freaked me out." He said sitting down next to Stiles and putting his head in his hands "I tried to avoid you because I was so scared I would hurt you, my mom and Laura basically told me I was an idiot and that if I didn't want to hurt you I wouldn't."

"Your father was an asshole." Stiles said, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't speak ill of the death but honestly he was not a good person."

"No he wasn't, Ben Miller loved Mark, Adored Cora, Liked Laura and Loathed me."

"I remember my mom getting so pissed at him, I think I heard my first curse words whenever my mom was complaining about him to dad." Stiles told him

"I loved your mom." Derek muttered

"and she loved you, I think she liked you more than she liked Laura and she _adored_ Laura." Stiles said laughing, "I remember the first time you came with Laura, she looked so happy to see you and kept saying you were too skinny."

"So she tried to keep on feeding me things, which I didn't complain about because I loved her cooking." Derek said 

"Or the time when your mom came over with you, Cora and Laura and we had that cookout." Stiles mentioned

"I loved that weekend, Ben took Mark for a trip, and it was like a weight was lifted off my mom and she could finally relax, I didn't see her laugh as much as she did that weekend or whenever she was around your mom." Derek told him

"Your mom was pretty great too."

"Yeah she was." Derek answered and before they could say anything else Stiles phone began ringing. It was a text.

“It’s my dad I have to get home.. See you later?” Stiles asked

“Maybe.” Derek answered cryptically before going back inside.

* * *

“Get away from me!” Scott screamed as he finished shifting into a werewolf inside the boys locker room. He started following Stiles around the locker room and he had him cornered when suddenly another werewolf jumped infront of Stiles, it was Derek. Scott’s wolf then focused on Derek giving Stiles time to grab the fire extinguisher and spray Scott with it. Thankfully that helped Scott get back to normal.

“Stiles what just happened?” Scott asked

“You tried to kill him that’s what happened.” Derek remarked

“What are you even doing here?” Scott asked Derek

“I was watching the game, saw you shift figured you’d go after Stiles, didn’t think you’d want to kill your best friend.” Derek told him

“Sorry Stiles.”

“All in the life of being a werewolf’s best friend I guess.” Stiles muttered

“We need to talk, come by my house later, I mean it.” Derek told Scott then left the locker room.

“I really don’t like that guy.” Scott said

“Well suck it up, if he had come one second later I would have been Stiles-Chow, it’s what I told you before, it’s the anger, your purse rising, it’s the trigger.” Stiles told him sitting on the ground in front of him

“But that’s lacrosse, it’s a pretty violent game if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Well it’s going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can’t play Saturday you’re going to have to get out of the game.”

“But I’m first line.”

“Not anymore.”

* * *

"Sheriff can we talk?" Deputy Collins asked coming into the office

"What is it Collins?" John Stilinski asked as Collins closed the door.

"I heard something I thought you should know."

"What is it?" John asked

"I heard there was a Jane Doe admitted to Beacon West Hospital."

"Deputy you know how many Jane Does or John Does the hospitals get in week? what's so important about this one?" John asked

"She was found in the woods near the hospital, the woods that were just a few minutes from Laura Hale's apartment." Collins told him

"Anything else?"John asked intrigued

"She is a brunette in her 20s." Collins said

"Collins cover for me, I'm going to go visit Beacon West, by the way who found Jane Doe?" John asked

"Will do Sheriff, she was found by Dr Rebecca Wills."

"This does not leave this room." John told him as he grabbed his things

"It's why I closed the door Sheriff." 

* * *

"Dr. Wills." Sheriff said

"Sheriff what can I help you with?" She asked

"You're the one that found the Jane Doe right?"

"I was jogging with my friend when we stumbled on the body, Roy checked and said she was dead but she was still warm so I tried CPR while Roy called 911, luckily our hospital was just a few blocks from where we were so they got there fast. She started breathing again by the third time I tried CPR although her pulse was very weak. We just put her in the ambulance and into the OR, she had internal bleeding but we fixed her up. Sadly she fell into a coma."

"A coma?" Sheriff asked

"I'm thinking it's her body's way of healing."  Dr Wills said and the sheriff nodded

"She had no id?" He asked

"Nothing on her except for her clothes and a necklace." She told him

"Can I see her?" Sheriff asked

"Sure she's in the room down the hall." She said as they headed towards the room "this is it." she told him as they went inside the room. "You know who it is don't you?" she asked

"Laura Hale."

"Hale? as in Jennifer Hale?" She asked

"You knew them?" He asked

"You could say that, I delivered Laura and Derek, would have delivered Cora but Ben Miller wasn't a big fan of me." Rebecca told him

"Wait...You're Rebecca Hale?" John asked

"No one has referred to me like that in a long time."

"You've changed." John commented, he had only met Rebecca a few times before the fire so he didn't recognize her, especially since she had changed her hair color.   

"Had to, too many memories you know? It was tiring seeing people just look at you with pity so I took my mother's maiden name." Rebecca answered and John just nodded, memories were a very tricky thing. They could either help you or hurt you.

"Yeah Miller wasn't a big fan of anyone, especially someone who had to do with Joe." John muttered changing the subject.

"So you know?" Rebecca asked curious

"I know and I'm guessing so do you?" John asked

"Joe is, _was_ my cousin so.. " Rebecca shrugged. 

"Right, he was my wife's best friend." John said and Rebecca nodded

"I didn't recognize Laura hadn't seen her in a long time, not since the funeral.." She told him

"Yeah Derek and Laura left a day after the funeral, and they didn't come back until recently. Laura came back about a month ago maybe a bit more and Derek just got into town a few days ago."

"Poor kids, they were dealt a bad card, first what happened to Joe, then being the only ones other than Peter to survive the fire, even though i'm sure if i'd call Peter surviving." She said

"I think someone tried to kill her." John said

"I don't think, I _know_ someone did." She told him "there's no way the wounds she had were self inflicted, someone tried to kill her and they almost succeeded. If anyone else had found her they probably would have." 

"Yeah I figured as much, so you'll agree with me that we should keep this on the down low? As far as anyone is concerned she's a Jane Doe."

"Couldn't agree more Sheriff."

"Pleasure meeting you Dr Wills, please call me if there are _any_ changes."

"Will do Sheriff."

* * *

It had been a long day, first coach told Scott that if he didn’t play on Saturday he was benched for the rest of the season, so Scott was leaning more towards playing on Saturday, then Lydia told him that if he didn’t play she’d introduce Allison to all the other lacrosse players which meant now Scott thought he _had_ to play. It was driving Stiles’ crazy. Plus his dad hadn’t been at home this morning, hell he probably hadn’t even gone home the day before, something that frankly worried Stiles. The only times his dad did that was when he had a lead on whatever case he was working on. Right now the case he was working on was the body in the woods, which may or may not be Laura. 

That’s when he spotted them, his dad and one of his deputies were at the school. He needed to find Scott so he could them him what they were saying. He found Scott at his locker and pulled him to the wall

“Tell me what they are saying!” Stiles asked Scott pointing to his dad and one of his deputies talking to the principal.

“Can you hear them?” Stiles asked but Scott just shushed him.

“Curfew because of the body.” Scott asked

“Unbelievable my dad is out looking for a rabid animal when whoever killed the girl is probably just hanging out, he should be looking for Laura or trying to find out if the body is Laura.”

“We can’t do anything about that.” Scott told him

“We can find the other half of the body.” Stiles said walking off, Scott was going to follow him but Lydia and Allison talking to a jock distracted him. He went over to find out what was going on and saw Allison holding on to a jacket, the same jacket Derek had taken. Derek was not going to get away with this.

* * *

He made his way up to the Hale house and started screaming for Derek. That’s when Scott noticed it, there was blood there in the house or at least near it, before he could investigate it Derek just appeared infront of his house.

“Stay away from her! She doesn’t know anything!” Scott screamed as Derek started walking towards him.

“Yeah, what if she does? You think Stiles can google werewolves and now you’ve got all the answers, is that it? You don’t realize it but I’m trying to look out for you Scott. You don't seem to understand Scott! You shifted on the field in front of everyone. If they find out about you they find out about me, and then it's not just the hunters after us it's everyone."

"They didn't see anything I swear."

"and they won't because if you even try to play on Saturday, you’ll regret it."

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Think about what could happen you’re out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift infront of everyone.” Derek said as he grabbed Scott’s lacrosse stick and started ripping the cords “your mom, all your friends, and when they see you everything falls apart.” Derek finished saying then threw the lacrosse stick at Scott who caught it effortlessly.

* * *

“What did you find, how did you find it, where did you find it, and yes I’ve had a lot of adderall.” Stiles said as he burst into Scott’s room.

“I found something at Derek Hale’s.” Scott said

“What did you find?” Stiles asked

“There’s something buried there I could smell blood, I think it’s the other half of the body.”

“That’s impossible.”

“He’s the killer Stiles.” Scott told him  
“No he’s not, he may be many things but Derek is _not_ a killer.”

“Let’s go to the morgue and I’ll show you I’m right.”

“Listen to me he’s not a killer.” Stiles said trying to convince him.

“Whatever, I know I’m right if you can’t see that it’s your problem but we have another issue.”

“What now?” Stiles asked

“You need to find a way to help me control the shift because there is no way I’m not playing in that game.”

* * *

Stiles hated this; Scott was trying to convince him that Derek was a killer so he had snuck into the morgue to see if the scents were the same. Even if they were that would not prove anything, _he knew Derek,_ he wasn’t a killer damn it! He might be all scary looking but if there was a thing he was sure of is that Derek was all bark and no bite. Day got worse by Lydia completely ignored him, then he had to see her make out with Jackson which sucked even more.  

“The scent was the same.” Scott said pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked

“Yes I’m sure, I told you he was the killer.” Scott said

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“He buried it in his property, there were bite marks on the legs Stiles, _bite marks_. What other proof do you need?” Scott asked

“I need him to admit it to my face, otherwise I won’t believe it, I know him Scott.”

“Stiles you knew him _6 years ago_ , he could have changed.”

“Not that much.” Stiles told him

“You know we need to dig that body up to see who it is, It might be Laura.”

“More reason that proves he had nothing to do with it.” Stiles told him

“Stiles please help me out with this, let’s just see if it’s the body, we won’t turn him in until we know everything, and if you want to ask him about it you can.”

“If we find the body you have to let me talk to him before you turn him in.”

“Deal.”

“We’re going to need a shovel.” Stiles mentioned as he and Scott left the hospital.

* * *

As soon as the Sheriff got back to his office he called Collins into the office, as soon as the deputy walked in the sheriff closed the door.

"Collins we need to talk."

"Did I do something Sheriff?" Collins asked

"I'm not reprimanding you Collins, I'm here to warn you." John told him

"Oh, what about?" Collins asked confused

"Do you remember what we talked about before I left?" John asked

"About Jane Doe?" Collins responded

"Exactly well you were right about who that Jane Doe was, and I'm here to tell you she's going to stay a Jane Doe, the only people that know that are myself, the good doctor Rebecca Wills, the friend she was with and you. No one else will know understood?" John asked

"Crystal Clear Sheriff but who is the body we found?" Collins asked him

"We need to find the other part of the body to be sure but I think it's Laura Hale, if you catch what I’m saying."

"Of course Sheriff." Collins said and then there was a knock on the door,

"Come in." John said

"Sheriff we just got an anonymous tip that someone found the other part of the body."

"Where?" John asked

"The Hale House." the deputy said

"Let's go then." John said

* * *

"Sheriff we found the body." Deputy Smith said as the Sheriff walked up to Derek and handcuffed his hands.

"Derek Hale, you are under arrest for murder, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you." John said reading him his rights as he lowered him inside the cop car closing the door once he is inside.

“Let's wrap this up and take the body downtown so we can discover cause of death, I'll go see if we got everything." John said

“Of course sheriff." Deputy Smith said, when he turned around Stiles snuck into the cop car even though Scott tried to signal him otherwise.

“What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek muttered

“I know you didn't kill anyone, you might be an asshole but you're no killer. Scott promised he wouldn’t say a thing I don’t know why he did."

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend that's the problem, when he shifts not he field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? You think they'll continue cheering for him? I can't stop him from playing, but you can and trust me it's in everyone's best interest that you do." Derek said and before Stiles could answer him the sheriff opened the door and pulled Stiles out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the sheriff asked

“I came to talk to Derek.”

“Why?” John asked

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler I wanted to ask him if he had seen it.”

“Scott’s inhaler. Which he dropped when?”

“The other night.”

“The one when you were looking for the other half of the body.” John said

“Yes.”

“The night you said you were alone and Scott was at home?”  

“Yes, no, ohh crap. ”

"So you lied to me?" John asked

“That depends on how you define lying"

"I define it as not telling the truth how do you define it?" John asked

"Reclining your back horizontally."

"Get the hell out of here Stiles."

"Will do." He said going towards the jeep where Scott was waiting.He understood where Scott was coming from with all this but really? Derek was not a killer, okay yes the body of a girl was found next to his house but there had to be a solid explanation for that. He had promised to keep it to himself, why had he made the call?

“You’re mad at me.” Scott said

“We made a deal Scott, we would get his explanation then you could decide for yourself whether or not he was guilty.” Stiles told him

“Wait you think I made the call?” Scott asked

“Didn’t you?” Stiles asked

“No, after you dropped me off last night I went to bed and then you picked me up this morning.” Scott told him

“So if you didn’t make the call and I didn’t make the call…who did?”

“I don’t know man, what I do know is that I can’t find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial.”

“Keep looking, maybe it’s a ritual like they bury the dead as wolves, or like a special skill, something you have to learn.”

“I’ll put it in my to-do list, underneath how the hell I’m playing tonight.”

“Maybe it’s different for girl werewolves.” Stiles said thinking out loud

“Stop it!” Scott shouted

“Stop what?” Stiles asked

“Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m so far from being okay.”

“Well it’s who you are now, you have to accept it.”

“I can’t.”

“You kind of have to.”

“I mean I can’t breathe… Pull over.”

“Why? What’s happening?” Stiles asked, then Scott opened Stiles bag

“You kept it?” Scott asked

“I saw it lying there I couldn’t just let them find it.” Stiles said

“Stop the car!” Scott shouted, his eyes glowing gold as they always did before he shifted, Stiles parked the car immediately and threw the backpack outside. When he went back to the jeep Scott was gone. He now had to go look for him, _shit_.

“This is not good.”

* * *

It was the time of the game, Scott was getting ready in the locker room when Stiles came in.

“Are you going to try to convince me not to play?” Scott asked

“I just hope you know what you are doing.” Stiles responded

“If I don’t play I loose first line and Allison.”

“She’s not going anywhere! It’s one game that you really don’t need to play.”

“I want to play, I want to be on the team, and I want to go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life.”

“Yeah I get that, try not to worry too much,or get too angry, or stressed, or the fact that Allison is in the stands, or that her father wants to kill you, or how derek’s going to react if he finds out you played, or about the fact that you might kill someone, if a hunter doesn’t kill you first.” Stiles said then noticed Scott glaring at him “Okay I’ll stop, good luck.”    

The game was going well, from what Stiles could tell. Jackson had obviously told them not to pass to Scott but at the moment Stiles was okay with that, anything that could keep him from shifting was fine by him. Then he saw it, Lydia was making Allison hold up a sign that said _Jackson is #1_ , this is not going to end well. Then Scott jumped over the players to grab the ball, and then scored.

“YES!” Stiles shouted

“Pass to McCall!” Finstock shouted to his team as Jackson seethed and Stiles cheered.

 “Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?” Finstock asked Stiles

“I believe so coach.”

“Interesting.” Finstock said as Scott scored again. A few more plays then he scored again making them win the game. Everyone started cheering and walking towards the field. In that moment Stiles lost Scott, he had to look for him, make sure everything was okay. His dad, who told him what was going on with Derek, sidetracked him for one side he was happy about Derek but the other news had killed him. He needed to find Scott. He walked into the locker room to see Scott and Allison making out. They separated and Allison left after saying goodbye to him.

“I kissed her.”

“I saw that.”  
“She kissed me.” Scott said basically jumping up and down, Stiles couldn’t tell him now it wouldn’t be fair.

“I saw that too.”

“I don’t know how I did it but I controlled it, I pushed it back.”

“That’s great man, we’ll talk later.”

“What’s going on?”  
“The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body, to keep it simple, he determined killer of girl to be _animal not human_ , Derek is _human not animal_ , therefore Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail.”

“I thought you’d be happy about that.”

“I am, about that.”

“What else is there?” Scott asked

“My dad identified the body, you know how we couldn’t recognize who it was?”

“Yeah the face was scarred.”

“Apparently _it is_ Laura.”

“Stiles.”

“She’s gone Scott, she’s really gone this time.” Stiles said, his eyes tearing up as Scott pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry man, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If there are any questions feel free to ask me, I’ll answer them, if it doesn’t give too much away =)
> 
> This was a tougher chapter than the previous one, there were some things that had to happen (Derek getting arrested) but couldn’t happen like in canon. Hope you liked it!


	4. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?" Stiles asked  
> "Do _you_ trust me?" Derek countered  
>  "Touché" Stiles said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry if this was late my computer cable died..It’s really hard for me to write on the weekdays right now because I’m in my last 2 wks of the semester (final projects, tests etc).

Ch 3 

“A, I meant I never had a dream that felt so real, B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again.”

“Noted, Let me take a guess.”

you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I’m gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”

“No of course not.” Stiles said, as Scott looks at him incredulous “yeah that’s totally it. Hey come on it’s going to be fine; personally I think you’re handling this pretty freaking amazingly. Its not as if there’s a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take.”

“Not a class but maybe a teacher.”

“Derek? No way man.”  
“Why not?”

“For one thing he thinks you’re the one that sent him to jail, and another we just found out Laura was the body I think he’s got a lot on his plate right now.”

“I know Stiles! But you don’t understand it felt so real.”

“How real?”

“Like it actually happened.” Scott said as they opened the doors to reveal a ripped up bus.

“Maybe it did.” Stiles commented

* * *

 

“They keep stopping by the house, I scared the dog so they left quickly.”

_“I told you, you shouldn’t be living there!”_

“It’s my house Rae.”

_“It’s a burnt shell of a house. That doesn’t count, what about showers and plumbing, electricity, you need a real place.”_

“I’m not going to be here long.”

_“Sure you won’t. You know Laura had an apartment why don’t you use it?”_

“ _Has_ an apartment she’s not dead.”  
 _“Der they are saying it’s her body.”_

“It’s not her alright, I need to see the body again to be sure but it’s not her I’m practically 90% sure it’s not, I would feel it if she was dead.”

_“What about that missing 10%?”_

“I’ll deal with it later. I have to go Scott’s here.”

 _“Bye Der, call me more often don’t make me call you_.”

“Yeah alright.” Derek said as he hung up the phone and went to see what Scott wanted, well he had a pretty good guess but he still had to see what the kid wanted.

“I know you think I got you arrested but I swear it wasn’t me, I know that basically announced you being here to the hunters. I’m sorry about what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone and someone else got hurt. It turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened”

“You think you attacked the driver?” Derek asked not commenting on the first part of what Scott had said, he sounded truthful when he said it hadn’t been him but he wasn’t too sure about it.

“Did you see what I did last night?” Scott asked

“No.” Derek said

“Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?”

“Yes”

“Can I kill someone?”

“Yes.”  
“Am I going to kill someone?”

“Probably.” Derek answered truthfully, Scott didn’t seem like a killer but he didn’t exactly have much control from what he’d seen, he didn’t want to think about what could have happened if he hadn’t gotten to the locker room when he did.

Seeing how Scott was freaking out Derek decided to help him out.  

“Look I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon but it’s not gonna come for free.” Derek said

“What do you want?” Scott asked

“You’ll find out, but for now I’m going to give you what you want, go back to the bus, go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses remember for you.”

“That’s it just go back?”

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“I just want to know if I hurt him.” Scott told him

“No you don’t, you want to know if you’ll hurt _her_.” Derek said spitting out the last word like it was poison. After that Scott left leaving Derek to ponder what Scott had said.

Scott _had_ wanted to turn him in that much he knew; Scott hated his guts he thought it was _Derek’s_ fault that he got bitten. _Please_ , if Derek had to choose to bite someone, _if he could bite someone_ , it would not be Scott McCall. But the way he said he hadn’t turned him in, he had meant it, and Derek couldn’t detect a lie. After what happened in the past, _after Kate_ , he had gotten pretty good at detecting lies. Scott wasn’t lying, so who had turned him in?

His stomach was rumbling, there was no food in this house for obvious reasons, he should probably move out, maybe Rae was right, it was only hurting him to stay here. The thing was that he had nowhere to go, and considering the way things were with Laura before she disappeared he didn’t think she’d appreciate him being in her space.   

* * *

 

Stiles was bored, he had done all his homework, he was done with his part of some group projects, and basically researched all he could about different kinds of werewolf related aspects, especially the memory thing. He had to keep himself busy because if he didn’t his mind would go straight to Laura and he couldn’t go there right now.        

He had to help Scott any way he could, it was his duty as a best friend. Sadly he couldn’t do anything to bother Scott right now, the poor guy was probably in enough pain. He was on a double date with Jackson and Lydia, and they were bowling, _bowling_.  Scott was the worst bowler in this entire world.

He could go bother Danny, but they didn’t get along enough for that. Plus there was the whole thing about Danny not liking him, Scott hadn’t answered whether he thought gay guys found him attractive, the thing was he really wanted to know. But he didn’t want to think of that right now.

He could go see Derek. Maybe finally find out what happened with Laura, unlikely, but he would still try. He just needed an incentive, and he knew just the thing.

* * *

 

_"You shouldn't have said that"_

"I know but he just made me so mad"

_"At least it was only a window! Next time it might be your face Derek! You can't trust hunters or turn your back on them!"_

"No one knows more about not trusting hunters better than me"

_"I know but you should be careful"_

"He basically threatened me Rachel! He mocked the fact that I basically have no family! I lost my cool! No Hunter has a right to talk about my family _especially_ an Argent."

_"I know dude."_

"Derek, are you here? I know you're here." Stiles shouted 

_"Who's that?"_

"No one." 

"Derek woohoo I know you're here, your camaro is outside. I brought Pizza!" 

_"Pizza? Oh boy he knows you." Rachel said laughing_

"Shut up."

_"Is it the famous Stiles? It is, isn't it?"_

"Goodbye Rae." Derek said hanging up then going downstairs. There was Stiles with a pizza in his hands standing inside his house.

"What do you want?"

"You can pretend you don't want to see me but I know better." 

"You do?" Derek asked incredulously 

"I do, you missed me, you like having me back in your life, and you love my friendship." 

"Oh so we're friends now?"

"We've always been friends." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes we were on a break and now you're back and you're not getting rid of me." 

"I'm not." Derek said hiding a smirk 

"No you're not, I brought a pizza pepperoni is still you're fave right?" Stiles asked sitting down on the floor and opening the box to show him the pizza.

"Yeah it is." Derek said finally relaxing "isn't there a curfew?"

"When have you known me to follow the rules?" Stiles remarked.

"Very few occasions but what I meant was they let you buy the pizza?" Derek asked sitting down next to Stiles.

"I went to pick it up and started rambling people will do anything to shut me up." Stiles told him

"That's true.” Derek agreed as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So we're going to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?" Derek asked

"I mean we have to talk about you, how's your life?"

"I got arrested for something I _didn't_ do, by _your_ father."

"Yeah _I know_ I was there, so who were you on the phone with when I got here?"

"My best friend Rae."

"Rae?"

"Rachel Phoenix Danvers III, from New York"

"The third?"

"She joked that it made her more dignified." Derek clarified

"She sounds fun, so how was New York?" Stiles asked

"Crowded."

"But how was your life there?" 

"It was alright, I guess."

"Did you finish High School? I mean I know Laura got her GED but I don't know about you." 

"Yeah that's where I met Nate, who was an exchange student from England, you could say we bonded over being the new kids." Derek told him as he took out a picture out of his wallet. It showed a a blonde guy next to a brunette that had her arms around Derek, next to Derek was a beautiful blonde with her arms around another blonde guy next to her. "Gabriel, Rachel, Astrid and Nate, my friends from New York."

"Are they wolves too?" Stiles asked 

"Rachel and Nate are born wolves and Astrid & Gabe are a witches or something." 

"It should surprise me that witches exist but it doesn't."

"You're handling everything nicely." 

"Yeah well I'm very adaptable."

"You are."

“Wait Astrid as in the Valkyries and Norse mythology?”

“Her full name is actually Astrid Morgana Evans.” Derek told him

“Morgana as in _Morgan Le Fey_?” Stiles asked incredulous

“Her other choices were Nimueh and Sabrina, yeah her mom is not exactly the sanest person around.”

“No shit, seriously all she needs is a neon sign saying I’m not completely human.” Stiles said

“Evans can also be included in that, Lily Potter’s maiden name was Lily Evans.” Derek told him

“Poor girl seriously.” Stiles said not commenting on the fact that Derek had made a Harry Potter reference.  
“She used to hate it but now she loves it actually, once she realized the anagram that her first name made.”  Derek said grabbing the second to last slice of pizza.

“Astrid…wait _TARDIS_.” Stiles said figuring it out after a few moments of thinking.

“She’s a big Doctor Who fan, we just find it hilarious that she got a strange name while her twin got a normal name.” Derek smirked

"Who's her twin?" Stiles asked

"Gabriel Alexander Evans."

"I'm surprised she didn't call him Merlin." Stiles commented

"Oh she tried but her husband stepped in and told her she could only pick the middle name because his first name had to be Gabriel because of a promise they had made to her parents.She realized Merlin didn't fit as the middle name so she caved and picked Alexander." 

"She sounds interesting." 

"She is, she's just a little on the crazy side but she's a good person and a good mother." Derek said he had only met her a few times but she seemed alright and the way the twins talked about her he knew she was a good mom.  

“What’s Nate’s full name?” Stiles asked

“Nathaniel Phillip Jones nothing out of the ordinary.”

“So Rachel Phoenix Danvers III, Astrid Morgan Evans, Gabriel Alexander Evans, Nathaniel Phillip Jones and Derek Hale, quite a group you’ve got there.”

“Yeah it is.” He said letting out a small laugh

“I missed that.” Stiles told him

“Missed what?” Derek asked confused

“Your laugh.” Stiles said truthfully

“Don’t have a lot of reasons to laugh recently.”

"Yeah I know, and don't think I haven't noticed you haven't really answered anything, you’ve vaguely talked about your friends and about getting arrested nothing else." Stiles said but Derek just shrugged

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked 

"Do _you_ trust me?" Derek countered

"Touché" Stiles said

"I want to, but I can't right now... I trust very few people; it’s not easy for me to trust anymore, even with someone I knew beforehand. What’s your excuse?" Derek asked him

“I trusted you so much back then, you and Laura were my best friends then you left without a word and I didn’t really hear anything from either of you for 6 years.. _6 years Derek,_ I’m trying not to get hurt again.” Stiles said looking at the ground to avoid looking at Derek. The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. They were silent for a few moments, eating what was left until Stiles spoke up again.

 "So how are you dealing with Laura?"

"She's still missing so I'm guessing it’s not my best job."

"Derek they declared the body as _Laura's."_

" I know but I have a feeling in my gut that it’s not her. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s not her, she’s my sister, I would know if she was dead.”

“I want nothing more than to believe you in this because I can’t handle Laura being dead but how can you know for sure.”

“I need to see the body.”

“Then why don’t we see the body?” Stiles asked

“Because it’s in the morgue and I can’t exactly just go in there can I?” Derek remarked

“What if you had a look out?” Stiles told him

“What do you mean?” Derek asked confused

“I can be your lookout, we go in I stay guarding the door you see if it’s Laura or not, then we get out.” Stiles told him

“Not completely okay with that plan but it’s for Laura.”

“For Laura.”

* * *

  

“You asked to see me sheriff?” Collins asked as he walked inside

“The door Collins.” Sheriff said without looking up from his files.

“Oh right.” Collins said as he locked the door behind him and put something in the space beneath the door so the sound wouldn’t get out.

“Good… Have we gotten an id on the body?” John asked

“It’s still in progress since I asked her to do it as a favor.” Collins told him

“She understood about the discretion necessary?” John asked

“Don’t worry Sheriff she’s the most discreet person I know, she won’t say a word.” Collins answered

“Okay then, tell me when she’s got the results, and Collins remember no writing any of this down we don’t want a written record of it. At least not yet.” John said looking at him in the eye and Collins nodded.

“Of course Sheriff.” He said as he unlocked the door and got out closing the door behind him.

“This is such a mess.” John muttered as he put his hands in his hair.

* * *

 

“Alright we’re here, remember, you in check if it’s Laura then get out as quick as you can.” Stiles said as they got inside the morgue.

“I know Stiles.” Derek said

“and take these.” Stiles said handing him gloves

“What are these for?” Derek asked

“So you don’t leave prints on the body, they already think you killed her remember? You don’t want to give them more ammo.” Stiles told him as Derek glared at him “You know I’m right.”

“Alright alright give me those.” He said as he took the gloves from Stiles and put them on. He then headed towards where the bodies were kept and starting for the one that said Laura Hale.

“Found it.” He told Stiles as he opened the drawer, the first place he looked was the hand, fuck Laura’s tattoo was right there staring up at him but he couldn’t give up now he had to prove it wasn’t her.That’s when he noticed it, there was another tattoo on the back of her left shoulder, one he had also seen many times. He knew who this was, and it wasn’t his sister. He closed the drawer and went up to Stiles.

“It’s done.”

“Is it her?” Stiles asked

“I’ll tell you in that car, let’s go.” Derek said as they sneaked out of the hospital, when they were back at the jeep Stiles turned to Derek.

“Is it Laura or not?”

“It’s not.”

“Completely 100% sure now?” Stiles asked

“Yeah I know who it is.” Derek told him

“Who is it?”

“Her name was Ellie Forrester, she was Laura’s best friend, you know Laura’s tattoo right?” Derek asked

“The one she has on her wrist?” Stiles asked

“Exactly, well Ellie had one just like it, so for a moment I did think it was her but then I saw she had another tattoo on the back of her left shoulder and I’d seen that tattoo many times before. Ellie stayed with us so anytime we’d be by the pool or something I’d see the tattoo.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Derek asked making a face

“She was your friend wasn’t she?” Stiles asked

 _“Fuck no,_ I hated her guts just like she hated mine, she was a bitch in every meaning of the word a selfish, spoiled, entitled bitch at that. The only friends I had were the ones I told you about.” Derek spit out, each word more hateful than the next, Ellie had really been a piece of work, he wasn’t happy she was dead, she wasn’t an argent those were the only deaths that would bring him joy, but at the same time it was like a weight had been lifted. He didn’t have to deal with her comments about how he lived his life, how she didn’t approve of his friends, or inventing shit to make up about him to Laura.

“If you hated her that much why did she live with you?” Stiles asked

“She was Laura’s best friend.” He said as if that answered everything.

“Is she the reason you two weren’t speaking?” Stiles asked

“No, at least not completely.” Derek said as they reached his house.

“Are you going to be okay?” Stiles asked as Derek got out of the car.

“I’m always alright.”

* * *

 

As Stiles got to his house he realized the cruiser was already there, which meant his dad was home, _shit_.

“Stiles.”

“Dad I thought you had the late shift tonight?” Stiles asked

“I did I just came here to get a file, where were you?” John asked

“I was at Scott’s.” Stiles said lying to his dad. He didn’t like to lie but it wasn’t like he could say _Hey dad I was hanging out with the guy you just arrested for murder, and we broke into the morgue to see if it really was his sister_. Yeah that would not go well, _at all_.

“Right Scott, the same Scott on a date with Allison right now?” John asked, when Stiles couldn’t answer he started speaking again “You were with him weren’t you? Goddamn it Stiles! He’s dangerous!”

“No he’s not! He’s not dangerous dad!” Stiles exclaimed

“I don’t want you hanging out with Derek Hale, he’s not a good influence.”

“Dad it’s Derek, you know him!”

“He’s a criminal Stiles.”

“No he’s not! Come on dad it’s the same Derek that spend half of the time in our house, you trusted him back then why are you saying these things now?” Stiles asked

“It’s been 6 years Stiles, a lot can happen in 6 years.” John said but before Stiles could comment John’s phone started ringing.

“Sheriff Stilinski here, I’ll be right there.” He said then hung up the phone

“What happened?” Stiles asked

“The bus driver succumbed to his wounds.” John said

“He’s dead?” Stiles asked

“Yes, I have to go, don’t go anywhere, I mean it Stiles.” John said as he grabbed the files on the table and left out the door. Stiles waited until a minute or two had passed before grabbing his eyes, he shouldn’t go outside but he just had to tell Scott the news, Scott needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That’s it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it and again sorry for the lateness.
> 
> I’m going to be making graphics for this story (so you know who the OCs are and everything) so if you want to see those or read updates on how the chapter is going you can find them in my tumblr. 
> 
> http://thestudandtheking.tumblr.com/tagged/Right-Here-With-You


	5. Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott had to get here soon, he couldn’t loose Derek as well, he refused to loose Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the lateness! I was filming all last week so all my free time went there and then I got weird kind of flu so I feel like shit 80% of the time. I know I’m not keeping my promise of once a week but I promise that once finals are over (aka this tues) I’ll make up for it. Derek might seem OOC here but remember this is a Derek that is delirious and dying his defenses are down.

Ch 4

“Oh my god! Derek!” Stiles screamed as Derek appeared in front of his jeep. Then he just fell to the floor in front of the jeep luckily Scott was there.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked

“I was shot.” Derek whispered as Stiles came up to them

“He’s not looking good dude.”

“Why aren’t you healing?” Scott asked freaked out  
“I can’t, it’s a different kind of bullet.” Derek said

“Silver bullet?” Stiles asked

“No, you idiot” Derek spit out

“That’s what she meant when she said you had 48 hrs.” Scott said

“Who said that?” Derek asked

“The woman who shot you.” Scott said as Derek’s face got even whiter than it already was. Suddenly his eyes flashed blue.

“What are you doing? Stop that!” Scott exclaimed

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you…I can’t!” Derek told him

“Derek get up.” Scott said then turned to Stiles “help me get him in your car.” they both grabbed Derek and put him in the passenger seat.

“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Scott asked

“She’s an Argent, she’s with them.” Derek told him

“Why should I help you?” Scott asked

“Because you need me.” Derek said

“I’ll try my best.” Scott said then turned to Stiles in the driver’s seat “get out of here before anyone else notices.”

“You better find that bullet soon.” Stiles said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“What was he doing here?” Allison asked coming up behind him

“Stiles was giving him a ride it’s a long story.” Scott said

“I thought you said you two weren’t friends.” Allison questioned

“We’re not.” Scott said

“Then why did he come to you?” Allison asked

“He’s friends with Stiles not me.”

“Oh.” Allison asked

“We’re still studying together right?”

“Yeah I’ll see you back at my place.”

-

 _Need more time_ , that’s what Scott message said, they didn’t have time Derek looked worse as time went on and Stiles was getting seriously worried.

“Where do you want me to take you, your house?” Stiles asked

“You can’t take me there.” Derek told him

“Why not?”  
“I can’t protect myself there.”

“Then maybe you should get a real place.”  
“Don’t start that now Stiles.” Derek said as Stiles parked on the side of the road.

“What happens if Scott doesn’t find the bullet? Are you dying?” Stiles asked

“Not yet, I have a last resort.” Derek said

“What in the world are you talking about? What last resort!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek showed him the wound, it did not look good not at all

“What is that? Is it contagious? Ugh that’s just ugh.”

“Start the car, now!”

“You’re not exactly in the place to be barking orders you know! If I wanted to I could drag your werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you there.” Stiles said getting frustrated with Derek, here he was trying to help and he got treated badly. Of course he would never leave Derek alone in his current state but Derek didn’t know that.

“Start the car, or I’m going to rip your throat out, with my teeth.” Derek said trying to sound threatening enough. Stiles did the only thing he could, he started the car and headed towards a place he hadn’t been to in a while, Laura’s apartment.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked

“Someplace safe.” Stiles responded

They were silent until a few minutes later when they reached an apartment complex.

“Where are we?” Derek asked

“Laura’s apartment.” Stiles said

“Why did you take me here?” Derek asked

“I can’t take you to your place and mine is out of the question as well so this is the only place I could think of.” Stiles said getting out of the car and helping Derek get out of it as well.

“I didn’t want to be here.” Derek complained,  
“Too bad buddy, I wasn’t just going to let you die on the road.”

“I’ve never been here, she wouldn’t want me here, I know it.” Derek said as they reached the door, Stiles pulled out his key and opened the door. “You have a key?” Derek asked

“Yeppers, if I ever wanted to just relax I could come here now let’s get you to the bed.” Stiles said going towards the pull out couch and opening it up so Derek could lay down there. He went to get covers from the linens closet and put them over Derek along with a pillow from Laura’s room. “We can just wait for Scott here.”

“Does he know this place?”

“I think he came to pick me up about two times, don’t worry Scott might not seem like the brightest crayon in the box at times but there's more to him that meets the eye. Plus he’s good with directions.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” Derek muttered

“It’s a safe environment.”

“She wouldn’t want me here.”  
“If it kept you safe she wouldn’t care.” Stiles said

“She hates me.” Derek said

“No she doesn’t, you two are going through a rough patch but things will work out.”

“There is too much bad and not enough good.” Derek said

“I doubt that.” Stiles told him

“I’m too much of a hassle, her life is better of without me, hell if Scott doesn’t bring the bullet her wish will be granted.” Derek muttered

“Stop saying that!” Stiles exclaimed feeling frustrated at Derek’s attitude. “Laura would never want you do die, you are not going to die.”

“It would be better if I did, if I had died back then in the fire, I deserved that.”

“Don’t say that.” Stiles said not believing what he was hearing, Derek thought he should have died in the fire, which was just all kinds of wrong.

“It was _my fault_ , the fire was my fault.”

“You’re delirious there’s no way it was your fault.” Stiles said sitting down next to Derek.

“I thought she loved me, she was all I thought about, and in the end she was just using me to get my family killed. I got them killed Stiles!” Derek exclaimed before going into a coughing fit. "My mom, Cora, all gone because of me." 

“The woman you were with back then, _she’s_ then one that burned it down?” Stiles asked and Derek just nodded then Stiles asked “she’s also the one that shot you isn’t she?”

“How did you?” Derek asked confused

“Your face when Scott said it was a woman.”

“Kate Argent is her name, she was in her 20s, a substitute teacher at Beacon and she paid attention to me, she knew just what strings to pull, soon enough I was a goner.”

“I’m only going to say this once so you better listen to me okay Hale? The fire was _NOT_ your fault, you were _16 years old_ she manipulated you and seduced you, that’s on her not you. She’s the psychopath _not you_ okay?” Stiles told him

“Ok.” Derek responded suddenly looking at Stiles in a new light..He was the first person that didn’t think he was at fault in this. Laura blamed him, that much he knew. Rachel found out on accident but she never really acknowledged it except for curse words thrown in Kate’s direction but Stiles was going out of his way to make sure Derek didn’t think it was his fault, even though Derek knew it was, he was young and naïve but that doesn’t take away his fault.  

“Going to go check in on Scott and I’m going to bring you some water alright.” Stiles told him as he pulled out his phone and texted Scott _‘Derek not looking good’_.  He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a glass for Derek’s water. Derek had been involved with Kate Argent; she was the older woman he was dating back then. All he knew back then was what Derek had told him, that she was older and that it was a secret. Now he knew what happened and he had no clue what to think. He didn’t blame Derek, he could _never_ blame Derek to be honest. Blaming Derek for the fire would be like blaming his dad or Uncle Joe for his mom's death, or blaming Scott for Mr. McCall being an asshole. This explains why Derek had completely shut down back then. He didn’t care how long it took he was going to make Derek see that it was not his fault.

-

“Doctor Wills I didn’t expect a call from you today.” John said closing down the door to his office.

“Well I’m just giving you the weekly updates on our Jane Doe.”  
“Any change?” John asked

“Nothing, not one bit.” Rebecca muttered

“Is this normal?” John asked

“In a way yes.” Rebecca said

“So what are the chances she’ll wake up?” John asked

“They are still good, we still have about 2 wks more before things start getting…worrying.” Rebecca said

“Anything we can do?” John asked

“There is something.” Rebecca started before she was interrupted

“Absolutely not.” John said

“It would help for familiar faces to see her, people in a coma respond to family.” Rebecca told him

“I can't get Stiles involved in this not when we don’t know who it was that targeted her, he already hangs out with Derek Hale. That’s bad enough.” John told her

“You could bring both…” Rebecca told him

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask…good night” Rebecca said

“Goodnight.” John answered hanging up the phone and putting his hands on his face. This was turning out to be an even bigger mess than he expected and he had no idea what to do. He just hoped he was wrong.

-

“It was about time you answered! I’ve been calling you all day!” Stiles exclaimed

_“Sorry I couldn’t get away.” Scott responded_

“You have to find it soon, he’s deteriorating fast, there’s even a smell.”

_“What smell?” Scott asked_

“Death.”

_“Where are you?” Scott asked_

“Laura’s apartment, you remember how to get here right?”  
 _“Of course.”_

“Let me talk to him.” Derek called out

“Okay big man all yours.” Stiles said as he handed him the phone  
“Did you find it?” Derek asked Scott  
 _“How am I supposed to find one bullet! They have millions, it’s like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns.”_

“If you don’t find it, I’m dead, all right?” Derek said

 _“I’m starting to think that might not be such a bad thing.” Scott muttered_  
“Scott!” Stiles screamed

“Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will, he’s gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, _you need me_. Find the damn bullet.” Derek said then hung up on Scott.

“You think he’ll find it?” Stiles asked

“I hope so.” Derek said then tried to stand up

“Wait what are you doing?” Stiles asked

“Kitchen.” Derek said

“Okay, let’s go to the kitchen.” Stiles said helping him get to the kitchen where Derek started looking through the drawers. Before Stiles could say anything he got a text from Scott.

“Does _Nordic Blue Monkshood_ mean anything to you?” Stiles asked

“It’s a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.”

“Why?” Stiles asked fearing he already knew the answer

“Because I’ll die without it.” Derek muttered sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He was fading fast, Scott had to get here soon, he couldn’t loose Derek as well, he _refused_ to loose Derek. He took out his phone and texted Scott _“You have to get here NOW”._ He only hoped Scott would not be too late.

-

John Stilinski was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

“Hello Sheriff.”

“What is it Rodgers?” John asked, he couldn’t wait to hear what it was now. Kole Rodgers was fresh off the academy and was a little too eager at times. He always felt like he had to braze himself when Rodgers came to his office.

“Remember you asked us to see if your son’s jeep appeared in unusual places?” He asked

“Where is it now?”  
“Laura Hale’s apartment.” Rodgers said

“That’s not surprising considering it’s common knowledge my son was pretty good friends with her.”

“He was with Derek Hale.”

“You sure about this?” John asked

“Yeah and sir from what they said it looked like Hale was hurt.”

“Interesting.” John muttered to himself then turned to Rodgers “Is that all?”

“Yes sir, I’ll go do my patrol now.”  
“You do that, oh and Rodgers” John said

“Yes Sheriff?”

“Not a word.”

“Of course sir.”

-

Derek had taken his shirt off, any other circumstance and Stiles would have admired the body in front of him, but alas he was too worried, even for that. Stiles had no idea what Derek was doing, he was just going through drawers and drawers looking for something but he had no idea what it was.

“Derek calm down.”

“When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me.” Derek responded

“Positivity just isn’t in your vocabulary is it?” Stiles asked

“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time, last resort.” Derek said opening the last drawer and taking something out.

“Which is?” Stiles asked

“You’re gonna cut off my arm.” Derek said showing him the saw and passing it over to his side of the table.

“Oh My God! What if you bleed to death?” Stiles asked freaked out, Derek wanted him to cut off his arm, _his fucking arm_.

“It’ll heal if it works.” Derek told him as he tied a tourniquet around his arm.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?” Derek bit out, he needed Stiles to do this, he’d do it himself but he couldn’t.

“The cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!”

“You faint at the side of blood?” Derek asked incredulous

“No. But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” Stiles exclaimed

“Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head.” Derek threatened, he was desperate and when he was desperate all bets were off.

“I’m soo not buying your threats right now.” Stiles said as Derek grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close “Okay alright I’ll do it, fine!” then Derek threw up next to him. It was all black and frankly it both scared and grossed him out.

“What the hell is that?”  
“My body is trying to heal itself.”  
“It’s not doing a very good job of it, is it?” Stiles muttered

“You have to do it Stiles!”

“Come on man! I don’t think I can.”

“Just do it!!” Derek screamed, Stiles picked up the saw and he was about to do it when Scott came bursting through the doors.

“Stiles?” Scott asked

“Scott.” Stiles said letting out a relieved sigh.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott asked when he realized what was going on.

“You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares man.”

“Did you get it?” Derek asked

“Yeah here it is.” He said grabbing the bullet in his hand before falling to the floor, the bullet fell down the drain. Scott went after the bullet and Stiles started trying to wake Derek up.

“Derek come on wake up! Please wake up!” Stiles started saying

“I can’t reach it.” Scott said

“He’s not waking up! Why is he not waking up! I think he’s dead Scott!” Stiles screamed

“One moment please! Hold on one moment.” Scott said as he finally got out his claws and got the bullet out.

“You better not kill me for this.” Stiles said as he punched Derek, waking him up. Scott and Stiles help him get up and Derek bites open the bullet, burned the powder and put it in his wound. He fell to the ground screaming as the wound closed up.

“That was awesome! Yes!” Stiles exclaimed happy that Derek wasn’t even close to dying now.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked

“Except for the agonizing pain?” Derek retorted

“I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health.” Stiles remarked receiving a glare in return.

“We saved your life so now leave us alone alright? I’ll go to Allison’s dad and I’ll tell them everything.” Scott threatened and Stiles just wanted to punch his best friend in that moment.

“You’re gonna trust them?? You really think they’re going to help _you_?” Derek retorted

“They are a lot nicer than you are!” Scott told him  

“Scott you have no idea what you are talking about.” Stiles said putting his hands in his hair, this was not good, not at all.

“I can show you exactly how nice they are.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked confused

“Stiles pass me her keys.” Derek asked  
“Come on man, does he really need to see this?” Stiles asked holding Laura’s keys in his hands

“He should get to see the family he _soo trusts_ does, it’s only fair.” Derek commented

“If you scar him for life, I’ll hurt you.” Stiles said only half joking as he threw him the keys, which of course Derek caught with no problem. He knew what was going on; he knew were Derek was going to take Scott. It wasn’t pretty he’d only been there once before when he mom was still alive and he still had the image burned in his mind.

“Sure you will, get home before your dad figures out you’re not home.”

“He probably already knows.” Stiles muttered

“Still you don’t want to him a reason not to trust you right?” Derek asked

“I hate it when you have a point.” Stiles said

“Wait you’re not coming?” Scott asked

“Hell no man, that’s your problem it is soo not mine.” Stiles told him

“What if he kills me?” Scott asked and Derek rolled his eyes

“He won’t.” Stiles said going out the door to Laura’s apartment. Derek was right he seriously needed to get home, he didn’t say it back there but his dad was already on his case about spending time with Derek. He didn’t want to make things worse. Plus he needed to analize everything that had happened tonight, the things Derek had said…let’s just say they explained _a lot_ …Frankly this scared him for Scott, when the Argents find out about him being a werewolf, he doesn’t even want to think about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all liked it! Sorry again for the lateness..follow my tumblr for fic updates if I pass the wk mark (thestudandtheking.tumblr.com)


	6. The Tell - Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You get 2 shots, 1 because I loved your sister like the daughter I never had and the 2nd one because for whatever reason my son seems to trust you so I'm trusting in his judgment. If you blow both these chances you will stop this weird friendship thing you have with my son and if I find out that you are still seeing him, and trust me I have ways to find out, I will find a reason to throw your ass in jail faster than you can say Hale, understood? "  
> "Understood Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is chapter 5 like I mentioned earlier in my tumblr this chapter was late because I put The Tell and Heart Monitor together (because the tell was too short). Plus I’ve having a problem in school so until that’s resolved my semester won’t be officially over which is driving me nuts. It’s now been resolved so that’s good, in a way.

Ch 5

“Seriously Scott just pick up the damn phone!” Stiles screamed into the phone. He had been trying to reach Scott all day, the whole thing at Lydia’s had been just weird and then the thing on her phone…he had to show someone, but Scott wasn’t answering his phone. Suddenly his dad knocked on the door pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Please tell me I’m going to hear good news at this parent/teacher conference thing tonight.”

“Depends on how you define good news.” Stiles commented

“I define it as you getting straight As with no behavioral issues.” John told him

“You might want to rethink that definition.” Stiles told him, the grades yeah he’s got that part down but the behavioral issues are another story.

“Enough Said.” John Stilinski said leaving his son’s room, Stiles picked up his phone again.

“Come on Scott where are you?” Stiles muttered out loud, well if Scott wouldn’t answer he knew someone that would, _hopefully_. He called the next number on his phone but unfortunately it went to voicemail too..

“Derek! _Seriously?_ You’re not answering either? I’m going to kill both _you and Scott,_ I need your help and neither one of you is here! Damn it..” Stiles exclaimed throwing the phone on the bed

* * *

 

Kate was standing above Derek with the taser in her hands just enjoying the way he squirmed. He kept trying to come at her and she kept shocking him with her taser, it was fun.

“900, 000 thousand volts, you never were good with electricity were you? Or fire.” Kate taunted as he glared at her “Which is why I’m going to let you in on a little secret and after that we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you, Unpleasant, and frankly a little too _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ for my taste but quite true. Now here’s the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn’t kill her, you think I’m lying?”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Sweetie, why don’t you listen to my heart  and tell me if I am. We…didn’t…kill…your sister. Do you hear that? No blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. Found bite marks on her body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?” She taunted closing up her taser “Why aren’t we helping each other out, you might as well admit what you’ve been guessing all along which is, the alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and problem solved and everyone is happy.” she commented then looked at Derek’s face, he had no idea who the alpha was.

“Unless you don’t know who he is either. Guess who just became totally useless?” Kate said turning around and cocking her shotgun, she just started shooting everywhere as Derek took off running, he ran until he couldn’t see anyone behind him.

He had to get somewhere safe or Kate was going to kill him, she wanted to kill him. He was the ultimate prize for her; the _idiot_ who she manipulated when he was a teenager, killing him would be the best victory for her. He couldn’t stay in the house any longer but he’d think about that later, right now he had to get to a safe place.  He kept running going wherever his body would take him, until he reached a house. Of course, he’d come here he just hoped it wasn’t the wrong choice. He climbed up the window and got inside, scaring the hell out the person inside.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed “You know when I asked you to call me back I didn’t mean you had to come here, shirtless.” Stiles commented trying not to focus on said shirtlessness. Derek wasn’t dying this time so there was no pressing matter that prevented him from appreciating said aspects of Derek Hale.

“I had to get out of there, she was trying to kill me, and what message?” Derek asked

“Out of where? Your house?” Stiles asked and when Derek nodded, Stiles went inside his closet and brought out a set of keys with a keychain that had the initials LH embroidered on a wolf.

“What is that?” Derek asked

“These are Laura’s spare keys to her apartment.” Stiles said putting them in Derek’s hands “it’s too fucking dangerous to stay in that house please just use the apartment. I know why you don’t want to use it but now you have to.”

“Alright.”

“Next order of business I’m guessing by she you meant the newest argent in town?” Stiles asked

“I had a delightful meeting with her taser.” Derek spit out

“Did she let anything slip, about you know what?” Stiles asked

“She’s certain who they killed was Laura.”

“Did they kill Ellie?”

“No, apparently the alpha did, they just cut her up thinking she was Laura.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah I might have loathed the bitch but not even she deserved that. You said something about a message?”

“Oh right! I’ve been calling but you and Scott nonstop and neither of you picked up the damn phone.”

“We’ve established why _I_ was a little busy.”

“Good point, here is the thing I went to see Lydia to see if she knew anything.”

“And?”

“She had this on her phone.” Stiles said showing what he had sent himself from Lydia’s phone.

“It’s him, it’s the alpha.” Derek stated

“Does this mean anything?” Stiles asked

“I don’t know yet, I’ll keep it in mind.” Derek told him

“You’re not going back to the house are you?” Stiles asked

“No, after what happened today it’s not safe any longer.”

“It was never safe.” Stiles remarked but Derek just glared

“What? You know I’m right.”

“Shut up.” Derek told him

“Anything new about Laura?” Stiles asked

“Nothing, not one lead it’s like she vanished from the earth.” Derek said putting his hands over his face.

“At this point I have no clue if no news is good news.” Stiles commented

“Or it could mean she’s lying in a ditch somewhere.” Derek said

“We really need to work on your positivity.”

“I’ll let you get back to your homework.” Derek said going towards the window

“You can use the front door you know.”

“Your dad hates me.”

“He’s at a parent/teacher conference.”

“Window is still safer.”

“Fine! Do it your way.” Stiles said giving up

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight.” Stiles said as Derek took off.

* * *

 

Derek opened the door to the apartment locking it behind him. So this was her apartment. It had a very Laura-esque touch; he’d missed that the last time he was here. He headed over to the guest room and put down his things, he didn’t bring much considering all his things were in New York but it was nice to get them out of his camaro. He checked his phone and sure enough 8 missed calls, 4 from Stiles and 4 from Rachel, well 4 from today, he hadn’t exactly gotten back to her since he got shot. He probably should call her back before she did something reckless like getting in her car and driving here.

_“Phoenix here, speak to me.”_

“Hey Rae.”

_“Derek! You asshole! Why hadn't you answered your fucking phone?!”_

“I have a perfectly good reason.”  
 _“Let’s hear it then.” Rachel muttered, she was mad that was never good._

“Hunters came to the house, she was with them and let’s just say we had a bit of an encounter involving her taser.”  
 _“Derek! Why didn’t you tell me that whore was in town.”_

“Didn’t want to worry you I guess.”

 _“There’s something you’re not telling me.”_  
“The reason I hadn’t told you is because the way I found out she was in town was that she shot me.”  
 _“You were shot! and I’m just finding out now?” Rachel screamed_

 “Scott found the bullet in time and the crisis was averted.”

_“No use crying over spilled milk but the next time you better tell me alright?”_

“I will I promise.”  
 _“Please tell me you’re not living there anymore.”_  
“Stiles gave me Laura’s spare keys to her apartment.”

_“Stiles huh?” Rachel asked smirking_

“It’s not like that.” Derek said before she got the idea in her head  
 _“I didn’t say anything.” Rachel said innocently_

“I know you too well.”

_“Regardless, I need to meet this Stiles.”_

“Oh no, there’s no way in hell that’s happening.”

_“Why not?”_

“Because I know you and I know him you’ll just end up ganging up on me.”

_“That just makes me even more curious.”_

“Rachel.”  
 _“Derek.”_

“He’s just helping me out with Laura being missing that’s it.”

_“It’s okay to admit you missed him you know?” Rachel said suddenly getting serious_

“I can’t afford that, especially with Kate and her family around. Plus I need to figure this whole alpha thing out, find Laura and get back to New York.”  
 _“I’ll drop it, for now.”_

“It’s all I ask.”

_“Goodnight Der.”_

“Night Rae.”

* * *

 

School went by slower because he wasn’t talking to Scott, not for any lack of trying on Scott’s part of course. Normally he’d already have forgiven his best friend but not this time, he hadn’t gotten hurt this time, his dad had been the one that had gotten hurt.

His dad who had no clue what he was facing with all the werewolves around, his dad who worked too much but it never seemed to be enough. Who was still grieving his mother so much he couldn’t even say her name. Delilah Stilinski had been an amazing mother, an amazing wife and an amazing friend. She had been so full of life, so joyful; TV shows, books and movies they all talk about true love, how it’s so rare, so pure that nothing can touch it not even death. He knew his mom and dad had been soulmates they were each others one and only so when his mom died, a part of his dad died as well. 

The days before she died and her funeral were the worst days in his life, even worse than when Derek and Laura left. He just remembered going into his mom’s room those last days and she was still smiling, his uncle Joe either sitting or sleeping in the chair next to her bed, and they would all try to pretend like they didn’t know the end was near.

His uncle Joe would pretend his eyes weren’t red from the crying, he’d say it was allergies, but Stiles knew the truth, his uncle Joe never got sick and he didn’t have any allergies but Stiles appreciated Joe trying to protect him. His dad didn’t really go into the room he just took the food to her room then basically ran to work. Joe always said that it hurt too much to watch the person you loved most wither away slowly. He’d say that loosing your true love was like loosing part of yourself, and then he’d get that faraway look in his eyes so Stiles would change the subject.

She died peacefully, well the actual dying was a lot more peaceful then her last months had been. She just didn’t wake up one morning and that was it, his mom had died while holding hands with his dad. Her last day was spent together; he had taken off work and spent all day in her room, sometimes alone, sometimes with uncle Joe and himself. He had slept in the chair next to her and went to sleep holding her hand. John Stilinski went a bit numb after that, he’d be either crying or drinking, or both, so Joe took care of the preparations for the funeral. He arranged everything how his mother would have wanted it, he made sure to call everyone, except for Derek and Laura; that one had been his dad.

A lot of people showed up, his mother was beloved around town. Everyone loved Delilah Stilinski. After the funeral his dad locked himself inside his room and forgot about the world, it wasn’t until uncle Joe screamed at him that he seemed to snap out of it.  A month after the funeral his uncle Joe moved out, he said he had to figure out things, and find the truth about something, Stiles never really understood what the something was, his mom and Joe would always get quiet about it. He promised to keep in touch, and he kept that promise by sending Stiles a card every 2-4 months. His dad came out of the zombie stage and went back to being the incredible dad he had always been.

Stiles knew it didn’t fall on him to take care of his dad but he felt like he had to. He had to make sure his dad wouldn’t leave him like his mom did. That’s why he was so picky over food because even the slightest thing could have a bad reaction. If Stiles lost his dad he wouldn’t recover. That’s why it hurt so much when Scott had done nothing to protect his dad. He could have done something but as it had been recently he had been too focusing on Allison.

Stiles liked her well enough but he was still very wary of her, especially after learning about Kate. He did not want Allison doing the same to Scott that Kate had done to Derek. He didn’t think Scott would come out unscathed out of all this, of course not it was too late for that but whatever pain he could avoid then he’d do his best to avoid it. Scott didn’t seem like he was doing the same. That’s what hurt must of all.

The bell for the end of the day rang and luckily lacrosse had been cancelled because Coach had something to do or whatever. He was extremely thankful for that because it meant he could go straight home, plus it was a lot harder to avoid during lacrosse. He ran to his Jeep before Scott could catch up to him and headed home. He was all ready to just fall on his bed when he realized Derek was sitting in the chair next to his bed. _Derek_ was in his room.

“You scared me!” Stiles exclaimed

“Not yet.” Derek responded

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked

“Waiting for you.” Derek told him

“Thank you captain obvious.” Stiles said

“You asked.” Derek retorted

“Okay, _why_ are you here.” Stiles asked but before he could answer the door opened revealing John Stilinski.

“Anyone want to explain what’s going on here?”

“Um dad, hi why aren’t you at work?”

“Chose to bring my work home with me. Want to explain what Derek Hale is doing in your room?”

“We were just talking I swear.” Stiles said

“I just had a few things I needed to tell Stiles, sir.” Derek said standing up and looking John in the eye.

“Downstairs both of you, NOW!” John exclaimed heading downstairs, Derek and Stiles shared a look then followed silently.

“You want to explain why you two have been spending a lot of time together recently?” John asked once Derek and Stiles were seated on the couch in front of him.

“Friends spend time together dad you know that.”  
“So you’re friends now?” John asked

“We’ve always been friends dad, we were just on a break.” Stiles said repeating the words he had said to Derek.

“Stiles is the only one that doesn’t look at me like I’m going to crazy and kill them or look at me with pity because of what happened with my family, he’s a very good friend to have.” Derek stated

“He’s not a bad guy dad, trust me on this.” Stiles pleaded, John Stilinski looked from his son to the Hale boy and back again before he talked again.

"2" John stated

"Excuse me?" Derek asked

"You get 2 shots, 1 because I loved your sister like the daughter I never had and the 2nd one because for whatever reason my son seems to trust you so I'm trusting in his judgment. If you blow both these chances you will stop this weird friendship thing you have with my son and if I find out that you are still seeing him, and _trust me_ I have ways to find out, I will find a reason to throw your ass in jail faster than you can say Hale, understood? "

"Understood Sir." Derek said then Rebecca’s words about Laura needing family around came to mind. He knew what he had to do.

“Get up.” John said

“Dad?” Stiles asked

“We are going for a ride, all 3 of us, don’t ask questions just get in the car.” John said grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

* * *

 

The car ride was silent, _excruciatingly_ silent. Finally after what seemed like forever his dad parked the car. They seemed to be in a hospital’s parking, why had they come to a hospital? Suddenly his dad turned around and faced himself and Derek who were seated in the back seat.

“First things first I’ve gone a long way to keep this secret, very few people know about so this is all about the outmost discretion. That means not telling a soul, not even Scott. I brought you here because I thought you could help don’t make me regret that decision.”

“Of course not dad.” Stiles said

“Okay let’s go.” John said getting out of the car and using a keycard to get into the hospital, since when does his dad have a keycard? They walked until they came to a room that had the curtains closed.

“So you finally listened.” Rebecca said from behind them

“I figured you might be right about this.” John said

“I’m always right, especially about things like this.” Rebecca said

“What’s going on here?” Stiles asked

“I’m Dr Rebecca Wills and you must be Stiles and Derek.”  Rebecca said introducing herself, Derek turned around and looked at her and she swore in that moment that another person was staring back at her.

“Yeah I’m Stiles, grumpy here is Derek, pleasure.” Stiles commented pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Let’s go inside the room shall we?” Rebecca said then looked at John who nodded basically telling her he’d watch out if anyone came. The three of them went into the room but nothing ould have prepared the boys for what they saw there. There was Laura strapped to a machine.

“Laura.” Derek said

“Yeah it’s her.” Rebecca confirmed

“How?” Stiles asked

“My friend and I found her in the woods near this hospital, she was still a bit warm like she had just died a few seconds earlier so I did CPR three times and thankfully it worked. We brought her to the hospital, your dad was called and he confirmed it was Laura. We agreed to keep this a secret only a handful know and now the 2 of you know as well.”

“Why keep it a secret?” Stiles asked fearing he already knew the answer

“She was basically killed, I mean she did die, we didn’t want whoever was after her to come finish the job.” Rebecca told them

“Which is why you officially said she died.” Derek said

“That’s pretty much the gist of it.” Rebecca said

“What’s wrong with her?” Derek asked

“She’s in a coma, her body needed time to heal after her ordeal and this the only way it could.”

“Will she wake up?” Stiles asked

“I’m almost certain she will, being around familiar voices will definitely help. That’s why I wanted your dad to bring you here. I’ll let you guys have some privacy.” Rebecca said as she left the room.

“You want some privacy?” Stiles asked

“Stay…please.” Derek said grabbing Stiles hand

“Okay I’ll stay.”

“I haven’t been alone with her in so long, I don’t know what to say to her.” Derek admitted

“Just say how you feel.” Stiles said taking a seat in the chair next to the door while Derek sat in the one next to the bed.

“Hey Laura, I won’t say how are you because that seems stupid given the present circumstances, I miss you, you’re my big sister and I need you even if we aren’t getting along I still love you and I need you. You’re my only family. I’m sorry about Ellie I might have hated her but she was your best friend so it sucks that she died, but I rather it was her instead of you. How did we get like this Laura? We’re idiots, we spent so much time fighting when we should have just enjoyed being in each other’s company. I’m sorry Laura, I’m so sorry. Please wake up I need you to wake up.” Derek pleaded

* * *

 

Rebecca walked inside the oncall room an locked the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and called a number she knew by heart, as always she got the voicemail.  
“Hey brat, I have a few things to tell you get back to me as soon as you can. It’s pretty urgent, bye.”

She hid the phone then walked out of the room towards Laura’s where the three of them were standing outside the room.

“All done?” Rebecca asked

“For today.” John answered

“Okay, feel free to come back anytime and I’m updating John regularly so he’ll tell you if anything changes.” Rebecca said

“Of course.” Stiles answered

“Thanks.” Derek said

“No problem.” Rebecca told him

“Goodbye Dr Wills.” John said

“Goodbye Sheriff.” Rebecca said as the three of them walked out the door in which they came in.

* * *

 

“Still not talking to me?” Scott asked, “Can you at least tell me if your dad’s okay? I mean, it’s just bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big? You know I feel really bad about it, right?” when Stiles was still ignoring him he tried another tactic “What if I told you that I’m trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help.”

“If I was talking to you, I’d say you’re an idiot for going to him without any supervision. But obviously I’m not talking to you.” Stiles remarked, and Scott just had to wait a few moments before Stiles turned around again

“What did he say?” Stiles asked as Scott told him everything Derek had said and the whole thing that happened with the alpha. The teacher told them to be quiet so they had to finish their conversation after class.

“He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?” Stiles asked incredulous

“Yeah.” Scott said

“Correct me if I’m wrong but every time you do that you try to kill someone, most of the time it’s me.”

“I know, that’s what he means when he says he doesn’t now if he can teach me.”

“Look Scott the guy is my friend but he can’t even handle things himself, how is he going to teach you?”

“I don’t know I just have to be able to control it.”  
“How’s he gonna teach you to do that?” Stiles asked

“No clue and I don’t think he has any idea either.”

“When are you seeing him again?” Stiles asked

“He told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day.”

“When Scott?”

“He’s picking me up at the animal clinic after work.”

“So that gives me till the end of the school day then.”

“To do what?” Scott asked fearing the answer

“To teach you myself.” Stiles said walking off, this was not good, this could only lead to more trouble. It turns out Scott had been right, it had been a long day from avoiding Allison to Stiles’ method of teaching he was so tired. Stiles had stolen one of the heart rate monitors of the track team plus coach’s phone and then had taken to pelting him with lacrosse balls to see what would happen. His hands had been duck taped behind his back and he was trying to control his heart rate but it wasn’t exactly working. Then there was the whole thing in Economics where he felt he was loosing control until Allison grabbed his hand and Stiles figured out that Allison didn’t make him weak but the opposite, she gave him control. It all culminated with Stiles’ crazy idea that ended up with both of them in detention.

* * *

 

Derek walked inside his uncle’s room for the first time in a long time. He hated seeing his uncle Peter like this, he had always been a good uncle, he didn’t see him much because Peter and Ben didn’t get along but the times Derek had seen Peter had been pretty good. Now he needed his help.

“I need your help. If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign, Blink, raise a finger, anything. Just something to point me in the right direction okay? Someone killed Laura, your niece? Laura? Whoever he is he’s an Alpha now. But he’s one without a pack. Which means he’s not as strong, I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look, if you know something just give me a sign, is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything, please! Blink, Raise a finger, Anything.. Say Something!!”

“Let him go.” Peter’s nurse said “You think after 6 years of this yelling at him is going to get a response?”

“You got a better method?”

“Patience, he’ll respond if you give him the time.”

“I don’t have anymore time.” He said then stormed out of the hospital.  He had no idea why he hadn’t told his uncle that Laura was alive, something in his gut told him to keep it a secret. Plus he didn’t trust Peter’s nurse there was something off about her but he couldn’t figure out what it was. When he reached his car there was a paper stuck to the windshield, it was a deer with a spiral in its stomach, what did this mean? And why was it left in his car? He knew just the person to go for answers.

* * *

 

“Excuse me sir? I know it’s detention and all, but, I’m supposed to be at work and I don’t want to get fired.” He said to Harris who just ignored him, then the turned to Stiles “You knew I would heal?”

“Yep”

“So you did that to help me learn?”

“Yep”

“But partially to punish me.”

“Duh, that one is obvious.”

“Dude, you’re my best friend and I can’t have you being angry at me.”

“I’m not angry anymore, you have something Scott, okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do.”

“Except for Derek.”  
“Yeah well we’re talking about you right now, so don’t interrupt me.”  
“Sorry.”

“As I was saying, that means you don’t have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something.”

“I know and I will.”

“Alright both you, out of here.” Harris called out

“Thank You.” Scott said

* * *

 

Rebecca had just gotten home when suddenly her phone rang. Normally she wouldn’t have answered but only one person had this number.

"Hey Couz."

_"Hey Becs, you called?"_

"I was beginning to think you would never answer my voicemails."

_"I was planning to but you said it was urgent."_

"Where are you?"

_"You know I can't tell you that, it's not safe."_

"Bullshit Joe."

_"If you just wanted to reprimand me then I’m hanging up, I have things to do, plus I have a very important meeting I can't miss."_

"How's that going?"

_"A lot of dead ends, but I can't tell you specifics here."_

"Yeah I know, are you near a computer?"

_"You know I am."_

"Can you set up that secure chat thing?"

_"Yeah just give me five minutes and I'll send you the text with the link."_

"I just got off from work so I'm at home, ready when you are."

_"Talk to you in 5." Joe said then hung up the phone_

"See you in 5." Rebecca muttered starting up her computer, she hoped he could get it to work, there was a lot she needed to tell him. Sure enough 5 minutes later the chat popped up and Joseph Hale’s face showed up in her screen.

“Is it safe?” Rebecca asked

“Yeah I took even more precautions than last time.”  
“It’s a good thing you’re good with computers.”

“Becs cut to the chase.”

“I have information about them.”

“What is it?” Joe asked

“Laura’s vitals are good if my calculations are correct she should be waking up any day now.”

“That’s good news.”

“I met him today.”

“Met who?” Joe asked

“You know who, Derek, your son.”

“Oh.”

"You know if you looked at him from afar you could say that Ben was his father, maybe, but when you look up close it's your eyes staring back at you Joe. From up close it's obvious to anyone who knew you that _you_ are Derek's father not Ben, plus I might have just spent a few minutes with him but I could already tell he’s a lot like you. Funny how that happens right? Laura is a lot like Jen while Derek is a lot like you.”

“Is he okay?”

“I’d say he’s the farthest from okay but that’s understandable, poor kid has been through a lot from what I hear, but it seems as though his friendship with Stiles is back on track.”

“That’s good.”

“You still keep in contact?”

“Yeah I send him cards from the places I’ve been, always from a different place and always at a different time.”

“I’ve always wondered why you did that.”

“I promised Dee I’d look out for him even if I wasn’t in Beacon Hills.”

“How are things on your end.”

“It took me a while but I have a lead, it might turn out to be another dead end but it also might be something that actually leads somewhere.”

“I hope so.”  
“I do have confirmation that the Argents were involved.”

“We had already guessed that.”

“Yeah but it’s one thing to guess another to have confirmation, from what I’ve found out Kate was definitely involved, as were Gerard, and Victoria Argent.”

“Not Chris?” Rebecca asked

“From what I learned it seems like Chris had no idea what his family has truly been up to in these past 21 years.”

“The amount of respect you have for Chris Argent always baffles me.”

“The guy lives by a code and sticks to it I admire that, plus I remember Chris from school and he wasn’t a bad guy.”

“Well I think you should know they moved back to town, first it was just Chris, Victoria and their daughter Allison, who I’m pretty sure is clueless as to the family’s real occupation, but then about two weeks after that Kate arrived.”

“So they are back at Beacon?”  
“They are back at Beacon.”

“Anything else?”

“There’s a rabid alpha on the loose, and I hate to say this but I have a suspicion about who it might be.”

“Who?” Joe asked

“I think it’s Peter.”

“Why Peter, he’s been in a catatonic state for 6 years.”

“The people the alpha is killing, they all have to do with the fire at your house.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s Peter, it could be anyone else trying to frame us.”

“I’m sorry Joe, but I have a feeling it’s Peter.”  
“I have to go Becs I have a meeting with one of my informants.”

“Just think about it Joe.”  
“I will, goodbye.” Joe said then once again the screen was black which meant he was disconnected. She hated being the one that had to break the news that his little brother might be a killer, but it was something she had to do.

* * *

 

The jeep carrying Stiles and Scott parked outside of the school next to Derek’s camaro. When they got out of the car Stiles turned to Scott.

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But we’re still doing it?” Stiles asked

“Do you have a better plan?” Scott asked

“Personally I’m a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away.”

“That doesn’t really help in this situation.”  
“I know.”  
“Just make sure we can get inside.” Scott said as Stiles pulled out the needed equipment from his trunk.

Scott and Stiles went towards Derek as he got out of his car.

“Where’s my boss?” Scott asked

“He’s in the back.” Derek said

“Oh he looks comfortable.” Stiles remarked as they started walking towards the school.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Derek asked

“You said I was linked with the alpha, I’m going to see if you’re right.” Scott said and they walked inside the school, they walked in silence until they reached the office.

“What are you going to do if the alpha doesn’t show up?” Stiles asked

“I don’t know.” Scott responded

“And what are you gonna do if he does show up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Good plan.” Stiles remarked sarcastically

“You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?”  
“If you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?”

“I hope not.”  
“Yeah me too.”

Stiles handed him the speakerphone and Scott let out a howl, or well what was supposed to be a howl because he had no idea what that was.

“Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?” Scott asked

“Supposedly.”  
“What did it sound like to you?”

“Like a cat being choked to death Scott.”

“How am I supposed to do this?”  
“Listen to me you’re calling the alpha alright, Be a man, be a werewolf , not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf.” Stiles told him as Scott tried again. Now that sounded like a howl. It made everything vibrate, that’s how strong it was. When they got outside Derek was seething.

“I’m going to kill both of you, what are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?”

“Sorry I didn’t know it would be that loud.” Scott said

“Yeah it was loud, and it was awesome.” Stiles commented

“Shut up.” Derek told him

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.”

“What did you do to him?” Scott said realizing his boss was gone.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Derek said then blood start spewing out of his mouth as he fell to the ground. Scott and Stiles ran to the school but when they closed the door Stiles tried to open it again.

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m not letting him die out there.” Stiles said going outside and heading towards where Derek was unconscious.

“I hate you so much for this.” Scott said helping him carry Derek inside the school and locking the door behind them with pliers.

“What do we do now?” Stiles said holding on to Derek who was still unconscious.

“I have no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Once again sorry for the lateness but I think I made up for it with this long ass chapter. Hope you all like it, any questions just ask, remember to leave a review.


	7. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh come on Scott look at the facts, he disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to throw Derek 20 feet through the air? That’s not convenient timing?”  
> “It’s not him.”  
> “He almost killed Derek and he is going to kill us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow I’m so late and I don’t even really have an excuse except for family, vacations and well family not giving me time to write. This is another long chapter though so that’s good. I start my 8th semester of college on Monday so time is going to be tough but I think we can work something out. I’ll try my best to do a chapter a week, if I can’t I’ll do 1 chapter every 1 ½ weeks.. Hope you guys like the chapter!

Ch 6

“What do we do now?” Stiles said holding on to Derek who was still unconscious.

“I have no clue.” Scott said resting against the door as Stiles looked outside the screen.

“That won’t hold will it?” Scott asked

“Probably not but we need to hide.” Stiles said

“Yeah but where?” Scott asked

“I don’t know man, somewhere I can check Derek’s wounds.” Stiles told him as they reached a classroom.

“The desk.” Scott said then started pushing the desk

“Shh, stop stop.” Stiles told him “the door is not going to keep it out.”

“I know.”

“It’s your boss.” Stiles told him

“What?” Scott asked confused

“Deaton, the alpha? Your boss.”

“No!” Scott exclaimed

“Yes murdering psycho werewolf.”

“That can’t be.” Scott said

“Oh come on Scott look at the facts, he disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to throw Derek 20 feet through the air? That’s not convenient timing?” Stiles pointed out

“It’s not him.”

“He almost killed Derek and he is going to kill us.”

“Okay just…what do we do?”

“We grab Derek and get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job…Good?” Stiles asked as they ran towards the windows, Scott tried to open them and couldn’t.

“They don’t open the school is climate controlled.” Stiles told him

“Then we break it.”  
“Which will make a lot of noise and attract your boss.”

“Then we run really fast.”

“Well you're going to be carrying the wounded werewolf.” Stiles told him

“Stiles what’s wrong with the hood of your jeep?” Scott asked him

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

“It’s bent.”

“Dented?”

“No I mean literally bent.”

“What the hell?” Stiles asked before the jeep’s battery comes flying into the classroom.

“There goes our escape plan.” Scott commented.

“That’s my battery.” Stiles told him  
“Don’t move he could be right outside.”  
“He _is_ right outside…and right now it’s the two of us and the unconscious Derek against the Alpha and those odds not looking too good man.”

“At least let me look, while I look, you go grab Derek.” Scott told him as he stood up and looked outside, Stiles made a run for it and ran across the room to where they had laid Derek.

“Hey man wake up please wake up.” Stiles said

“Stiles?” Derek asked groggily

“We’re trapped inside the school with the alpha outside and we need to leave this room it’s not safe.”

“No place is safe.” Derek replied  
“Anything?” Stiles asked Scott

“He’s not there.”

“So we run for it?” Stiles asked

“We run for it.” Scott said going over to help with Derek

“Just try to stay awake alright?” Stiles asked Derek

“I can try.”

“That is all I ask, just hold on to me.” Stiles told him and Derek nodded

“We need a room without windows.” Stiles commented

“Every room in this place has windows.” Scott replied

“Well a room with less windows.”

“The locker room.”

“Leave me here.” Derek said

“What?” Stiles asked

“I’ll slow you down, you need to trap the alpha and then we need to get out of here.” Derek whispered

“There’s nothing near the school for miles.” Scott told him

“Your jeep?” Derek asked

“The alpha threw the battery at us.” Stiles told him

“Then we can use my car.” Derek said  
“That could work.” Scott told them

“Now go.” Derek told them leaning against the lockers

“Are you sure of this?” Stiles asked

“Yes go!” Derek tried to scream but started coughing.

“Come on man, he’ll be alright.” Scott said as they went towards the locker room.  
“I don’t like this.” Stiles told him

“You think I do?” Scott asked for Stiles just glared at him, they reached the locker room but something stopped Scott.

“Stiles hide.” Scott said then they both hid inside different lockers as the door was opened…then the door where Scott was hiding in was opened..

“Ahhh you scared the shit out of me.” the janitor called out

“Shh be quiet.” Stiles told me

“Get out of here right now.” the janitor, told them

“Let us explain.” Scott told him

“No explaining, just get out.” He said as he pushed them out the door, then the alpha attacked him and the boys could see how the man was killed. The boys took off running.

* * *

 

“Are you alright Sheriff?” Collins asked as he came into the office and saw a bunch of papers all over the desk.

“I’m trying to find a connection between all these murders and I’m not having much luck.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something, but sir excuse me for saying this, but that’s not the only thing in your mind is it?” Collins asked

“Derek and Stiles know about Laura now and while I agree with the doctor that it was a good idea I don’t know if I put them in danger by telling them.”

“It looks to me like they are in danger either way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Laura was almost murdered which means she probably knows something her killer didn’t want her to know, it’s not much of a leap to think she told her brother about it. It’s pretty well known that Stiles and Laura were good friends so she could have told either of them. They were already in danger they just didn’t know it.”

“You might have a point deputy.”

“This way at least Derek knows now that his sister is alive and Stiles knows his friend is alive, that probably gives them a little bit of mental peace.”

“You’re right..now what did you come in here for?” John asked

“We just got this and I thought you should see it, see you later boss.” Collins said passing him a file then heading out the door.

* * *

 

“He pushed a dumpster in front of the door.” Scott said

“I’m not dying in here Scott, Derek is not dying in here.”

“We’re not going to die. Let’s just go back to Derek and we’ll figure something out.” Scott told him

“What is he doing? What does it want?” Stiles asked

“Me.”

“What?”

“It wants me, Derek said it’s stronger with a pack.”

“Just what we needed a psychotic werewolf who’s into teamwork. Beautiful really.”

Suddenly the alpha broke the window and started following them, Stiles knew that if they led it to were Derek was they were all going to die, so he took a different route, this way Derek doesn’t have to die.

“Where are you going?”

“Just follow my lead Scott.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Well at the moment it’s all I’ve got.” Stiles told him, then he took his keys out and threw them into a room, the alpha went inside it, and they trapped the door with a desk.

“Come on get across Scott.” Stiles said as Scott jumped to the other side of the desk. Stiles peered through the door.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked

“I just want to look at it.”

“Are you crazy?” Scott asked

“We trapped it… Yeah that’s right it was us.”

“Shut up man.”  
“I’m not scared of this thing Scott.. I’m not scared of you.” Stiles screamed at the door.

“Let’s go back to Derek.” Scott said as they took off running in the direction of where Derek was. They found him in the same place they left him, barely conscious.

“Come on man wake up we have to get out of here.” Stiles said hitting the side of Derek’s face.  
“Did you trap it?” Derek asked

“At least for now we did.” Scott muttered

“We have to leave.” Stiles said

“Wait did you hear that?” Scott asked

“What?” Derek asked holding on to Stiles as they walked

“It sounds like a phone ringing.”  
“So what?” Stiles asked

“I know that ring…. it’s Allison’s phone.”

“What is Allison doing here?” Stiles asked

“Give me your phone.” Scott told him as Stiles passed his phone to him.

_“Stiles?”_

“No it’s me where are you?

_“I’m in the school looking for you, why weren’t you at my place?”_

“Where are you right now?”

_“On the first floor.”_

“Where exactly?”

_“The swimming pools.”_

“Get to the lobby…go now.”

_“Okay I’m coming.”_

“Let’s go.” Scott told them

 “Thankfully we are close to the lobby.” Stiles muttered as they walked towards the meeting place.

“Why did you come? What are you doing here?” Scott asked Allison

“You asked me to.” Allison told him

“I asked you to?” Scott asked then Allison showed him the text.

“Why do I get the feeling you didn’t send this message?” Allison asked

“Because I didn’t.”

“Did you drive here?” Stiles asked

“Jackson did. What’s wrong with him?” Allison asked pointing to Derek.

“Jackson is here too?” Scott asked

“And Lydia…what’s going on? who sent this text?” Allison asked as Lydia and Jackson came into the room.

“Finally...can we go now?” Lydia asked then they heard the alpha above them

“This is not good.” Derek commented

“Run!” Scott screamed as they all ran towards the nearest open room with the alpha hot on their trail. They went into the room and started pilling everything against the door.  
“Stiles…the windows.” Derek told him.

“Guys! not here.” Stiles said but was ignored

“Scott what was that?” Allison asked

“What came out of the ceiling?” Lydia asked

“Stack the chairs.” Jackson said

“Guys! Just wait a second. Wait as second…guys. Stiles talking… can we hang on just one second.”

“HELLOOO!” Derek screamed before falling into a coughing fit. Everyone turned to where Derek and Stiles were standing.

“Okay nice work…really beautiful work everyone.. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?” He said pointing at the windows.

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on? Because I’m freaking out right here…Scott?” Allison pleased

“Somebody killed the janitor.” Stiles said

“What? Is this a joke?” Allison asked

“Who killed him? What’s wrong with Derek?” Jackson asked as well

“No No NO… This was supposed to be over…The mountain lion killed..” Lydia started before Jackson interrupted her.

“Don’t you get it? There wasn’t a mountain lion.” Jackson told her

“What is happening? Scott!!” Allison screamed

“I don’t know…I just..” Scott stammered

“We were outside talking when suddenly something attacked Derek we didn’t see who or what it was we just ran inside and we had been looking for a safe spot when we ran into you.” Stiles told them

“Why were you talking outside of the school?” Jackson asked

“My dad doesn’t like my friendship with Derek so we came up with the idea of meeting here… Scott was going to borrow my jeep to go pick you up Allison but before we could leave that thing attacked and we ran into the school.” Stiles said

“We don’t know who it is.” Derek said

“We just know it’s trying to kill us. We think it’s the person who has committed all the other murders.” Scott said

“Then why don’t we just give him what he wants?” Jackson asked

“What are you talking about?” Lydia asked him

“It obviously wants Derek so why don’t we just give him Derek.” Jackson said

“Over my dead body, you’re not getting him.” Stiles said

“Jackson, that thing would kill Derek.” Lydia told him not believing what she was hearing.

“Honestly I don’t give a rats ass about Derek alright, and it would take the Derek problem of this town’s hands.” Jackson remarked

“Fuck off Jackson, you’re not even going to come close to him.” Stiles told him

“Wow the big bad Hale needs Stilinski to protect him?” Jackson asked

“I’d be careful with your comments Jackson, I’ll have you know I have a great memory.” Derek commented and for a second Jackson’s confident mask fell before it came back up again.

“We are not giving that monster anything alright? We need to find a way out of here because Derek needs medical attention.” Allison stated

“Scott, Stiles help me get him on the table I’m going to check his wound.” Lydia told them as they lifted Derek to the table. “Thankfully we have tables instead of desks here..now take off his shirt.”

“What?” Derek asked

“I need to check if it’s infected and at least try to bandage it a bit. Can you sit up?” Lydia asked as Derek nodded and Stiles helped him sit up.

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked

“We’re going to be stuck here for I don’t know how much longer and I’m not having someone die on us.” Lydia told him as Stiles took off Derek’s jacket.

“New idea don’t take of the shirt completely just roll it up so we can bandage the wound, Allison go look in the cabinets there must be something we can use to desinfect it then bandage it. If there is some Saline then that would be perfect.”

“On it.” Allison said as she started looking in the gabinets

“Okay Scott you look for something to dress the wound?”  
“What?”

“It’s a kitchen, accidents are very likely to happen so I can bet there’s something in here for that. See if you can find some gauze preferably stretch gauze, microspore and something to dress the wound that would be great. You do know what I’m talking about right?”

“My mom is a nurse Lydia.”        

“Right. Stiles hold on to him while I wash my hands.”

“Does this work?” Allison asked Lydia showing her a bottle.

“Yes perfect, wash your hands you are going to help me, alright Allison?” Lydia told her

“Okay.”

“I found them…and I really don’t want to know why they kept these things in here.” Scott said passing the things to Lydia and Allison.

“Yeah I don’t want to think about that either.” Allison said

“I don’t know how deep it is so we’re just going to have to make do with what we’ve got and do a quick job before we can get him to a hospital.” Lydia said started working on cleaning the wound.

“How do you know how to do this?” Stiles asked from his spot next to her.  
“I was bored so I took a seminar at the hospital about wound treatment.” Lydia told him

“Huh.” Stiles said, it didn’t surprise him in the least that Lydia knew how to do all this but the fact that she just took a class because she was bored was something else.

“Fuck.” Derek bit out as Lydia kept cleaning the wound

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked

“It stings a bit.” Derek told him so Stiles put his hand on Derek’s and gave it a squeeze. No one noticed this moment with the exception of Lydia who decided to file it away for another day.

“Pass me then bandage and he gauze.” Lydia asked Allison who did as she was asked then watched Lydia cover up Derek’s wounds.

“Allison can you apply the micropore tape here and here.” Lydia asked her

“Of course.”

“Okay then for the moment you are patched up.” Lydia told Derek as she went to wash her hands again.

“Thanks.” Derek whispered as Stiles helped him get down from the desk.

“Why don’t we just call the cops and tell them to get here.” Jackson said

“No.” Stiles said

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no, you want to hear it in Spanish? _No_ ” Stiles remarked, “Whatever is out there killed 3 people and hurt Derek okay? We don’t know what he’s armed with.”

“Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff’s department..Call him!” Jackson exclaimed

“I’m calling.” Allison said taking out her phone

“Allison would you just hold on a second.” Stiles said

“Yes we’re at Beacon Hills High School we’re trapped and we need you to..but.” Allison said trying to reason with the person on the phone “she hung up on me.”

“The police hung up on you?” Lydia asked

“She said they got a tip warning them that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they’re gonna trace it and have me arrested.” Allison told them

“Then call again.” Lydia said

“They won’t trace a cell…They’ll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.”

“What is this? Why is that person killing anyone?” Allison asked and everyone looked at Scott

“Why is everyone looking at me?” Scott asked

“Is that person the one that sent her the text? Did he call the police?” Lydia asked

“I don’t know!” Scott exclaimed

“All right, why don’t we just back off the throttle here, yeah?” Stiles said as he and Scott walked to where Derek was seating, away from the rest of them.

“I just totally bit her head off.” Scott complained

“She’ll get over it.” Stiles told him as Derek rolled his eyes.

“We’ve got bigger issues here.” Derek reminded them

“He has a point, now we need to figure out how do we get out of here alive?” Stiles asked

“We’re alive.” Scott said

“Yes and we’d like to keep it that way.” Derek told him

“No I mean we are alive, it could have killed us already, it’s cornering us or something.” Scott told them  
“What he wants to eat us all at the same time?” Stiles asked

“You said it wanted revenge right?” Scott asked Derek

“Yeah the spiral is our signal for revenge.”

“Revenge against who?” Stiles asked

“The Argents, most likely.” Derek told them

“Maybe that’s what the text was about someone had to send it.”

“The alpha had this it all planned.” Derek muttered

“Okay assheads new plan.” Jackson said going over to where the boys where. “Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?”

“He’s right. Tell him the truth if you have to just call him.” Scott said

“I’m not watching my dad get eaten alive.”

“All right, give me the phone.” Jackson said coming at Stiles but before he could get to him Derek punched him.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” Derek told Jackson

“Jackson!” Allison screamed as she ran towards him “Are you okay?”

“Derek you alright?"

"I’m fine that took a lot out of me but I’m fine.”

“I have to do it don’t I?” Stiles aksed

“Your choice.” Derek told him, Stiles took out his phone and dialed his dad.

“Dad , hey, it’s me..and it’s your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now, like right now. We’re at the school okay? we’re at the school.” Stiles said as the alpha kept pushing the door to open, they all went to the back of the classroom. Lydia was hiding behind Jackson, Allison behind Scott, Stiles was next to Scott holding on to Derek.

“The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.” Stiles told them

“That only goes up.” Scott said

“Up is better than here.” Stiles said as they made a run for it. They went up the stairs into Harris’ classroom.

“Jackson how many people fit in your car?” Scott asked

“5 if someone squeezes on someone’s lap.”

“Five? I barely fit in the back.” Allison pointed out.

“We’ve got my car as well.” Derek pointed out

“It doesn’t matter, there’s no getting out without drawing attention.” Stiles told them

“What about this? This leads to the roof, we can go town the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds.” Scott said

“That’s a deadbolt.”

“Janitor has a key.” Scott remembered

“You mean his body has it.” Stiles told him

“I can get it, I can find him by scent, by blood.” Scott said

“That’s not a good idea Scott.” Derek said

“He’s right, it’s an incredibly terrible idea. What else you’ve got?” Stiles asked

“I’m getting the key.” Scott said walking back to the group.

“Are you serious?” Allison asked

“Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here.”

“You can’t go out there unarmed.” Allison told him and Scott grabs a kind of stick.

“It’s better than nothing.” Scott said

“There has to be something else.” Derek said

“There is.” Lydia said looking over at the chemicals

“What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?” Stiles asked

“A Molotov bomb.” Derek said

“Excuse me?” Jackson asked

“In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail.”

“Self-igniting...” Stiles started

“Molotov Cocktail.” Lydia said, and then everyone was staring at her “I read it somewhere.”

“There’s no key for that either.” Stiles commented but Jackson just broke the glass and got out the necessary chemicals.

“Jackson pass me the sulfuric acid.” Lydia asked while making the cocktail, Jackson passed her the incorrect bottle but Lydia doesn’t notice, she finished up the cocktail and handed it to Scott.

“This is stupid you can’t go! He’ll kill you.” Allison pleaded

“If I stay we’re all dead.” Scott reminded her and went to leave but before he could Allison kissed him. When they broke the kiss Scott left the room.

* * *

 They were waiting in the room when suddenly both Derek and Jackson started screaming. Lydia and Allison went towards Jackson while Stiles went to Derek. Derek had his claws out and the like.

“You have to switch back.” Stiles whispered

“I’m trying.” Derek told him

“You can do this I believe in you.” Stiles said putting a hand on his back, a moment later Derek was back to form.

“Are you guys alright?” Lydia asked

“I’m okay.” Jackson said

“That didn’t sound okay at all.” Allison pointed out

“What’s on the back of your neck.” Stiles said but Jackson slapped his hand away, Stiles looked at Derek who gave him a small nod.

“What about you Derek are you alright?” Lydia asked

“I’m fine I just got a bit of pain it’s probably from the wound.” Derek told her then went to sit down in one of the desks, Stiles went with him.

“This isn’t good is it?” Stiles asked

“No, that was the alpha changing me against my will which means…” Derek started to say

“That it found Scott and changed him against his will.” Stiles said “On a scale from 1 to 1000 how screwed are we?”  

“2000.” Derek told him

“There’s that positivity again.”

“I said I’m fine.” Jackson told them

“It’s been there for days, he won’t tell me what happened.” Lydia told the group.

“As if you actually care.” Jackson snarked at her

“Will you two stop it?” Stiles said

“Scott should be back by now.” Allison muttered suddenly they heard the door jam Scott was locking them inside.

“Scott!!” Allison screamed

“Stop…Stop!” Lydia screamed, “Do you hear that? Listen!”

“Sirens.” Derek muttered as they all ran to the window to see 2 cop cars pull up to the school. A few minutes later they were all walking out of the school.

“You sure you couldn’t see anything?” John asked Scott

“It was dark and I couldn’t see much, I just saw blood pouring out of Derek’s mouth and then we just grabbed him and ran inside, a few minutes later we ran into Allison, then Lydia and Jackson caught up with us.” Scott told him then he asked “What about the janitor?”

“We’re still looking…I’ll tell you if we find something.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I do.”

“No you don’t, you have this look like you want to believe me but you don’t.”

“We’re going to search this entire school and we’ll find him. Okay? I promise.” John told Scott before he was called

“Sheriff!”

“Okay, now I really need to go check that... Stay here _all 3_ of you.” John said looking specifically at Derek and Stiles.

“We survived, we outlasted the alpha… It’s still good, right? Being alive?” Stiles asked

“When we were in the chemistry room it walked right past us, you don’t think it heard us? It knew exactly where we were.” Scott told them

“Then how come we’re still alive?” Stiles asked

“Because it wants Scott in his pack.” Derek muttered

“First he wants me to get rid of my old pack.” Scott said

“What old pack?” Stiles asked confused

“His old pack is everyone that was stuck inside this school.” Derek told him

“The alpha doesn’t want to kill us…he wants _you_ to kill us.” Stiles muttered

“It would be the ultimate sign of loyalty in his eyes.” Derek said

“That’s not even the worst part.” Scott told them

“How in the fucking world is that not the worst part Scott?” Stiles asked

“When he made me shift I wanted to do it…I wanted to kill you, all of you.” Scott admitted

“He’s abusing his power as an alpha making you do things you don’t want to do but it does it in a way that makes you think you want to do them.” Derek told them

“Is there a way to stop it?” Stiles asked

“I don’t know I need to check what I know to see if there’s a way to sever that bond.” Derek told them

“Scott, go home your mother is worried sick about you, the two of you come with me.” John told them

“We came in the jeep.” Scott said

“I know, Collins is taking you home.” John told him “Right Collins?”

“Of course, come on Scott.”

“Bye guys.”

“Bye man.” Stiles said as he and Derek left with his dad. They were in the car a few minutes when Stiles spoke up.

“Where are we going?”

“Home. I already called Rebecca to meet us there so she can check up on Derek.” John told them and sure enough soon they were at the Stilinski home and a strange car was parked there.

“Hello Sheriff.” Rebecca said as all four of them went inside.

“Goodnight Dr Wills, they are all yours, if you need anything I’m in my room.”

“Let’s take him to the guest room.” Rebecca said helping Derek up the stairs and into the room next to Stiles’, which was ironically the same

room Joe had lived in when he stayed in the Stilinski home.

“Okay sit on the bed and let me look at it.” Rebecca told Derek, Stiles helped him take shirt off. “Who did the bandaging?”

“Lydia did she’s one of the ones that was trapped there with us.” Stiles told her.

“Well she did an impeccable job, it’s pretty well done for something done fast.”

“Yeah she can surprise you.” Stiles said

“I know you’re used to healing fast Derek but from the look of this wound it’s probably going to take a bit to heal, an alpha’s claws can be quite deadly.” She told them but they just looked shocked that she apparently knew what he was.

“You know about the Hales?” Stiles asked

“How is that possible?” Derek asked

“I’ve known your family for a long time Derek, I delivered both you and your older sister in your house. I know a lot more than I appear to know.” Rebecca told them not mentioning that she was technically his aunt in a way, that was a story for another time.

“How’s Laura?” Stiles asked

“She’s doing better I predict she’ll wake any day now.” Rebecca said, “Back to the matter at hand I don’t want to give you stitches because of your quick healing but, I am going to ask you to stay here.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked

“I mean don’t do a lot of movement, you need a lot of food and rest so that this can heal quicker. Can you promise me you’ll stay here?” Rebecca asked

“Yeah I promise.” Derek said

“Okay I’m going to give you this salve, you have to apply it on the wounds during every bandage change. You have to change your bandage twice a day until the wound disappears.”

“I can do that.”  
“Perfect then I’ll leave you in good hands..See you both later goodnight.” Rebecca said as she packed up her things and left

“Night’” Stiles said then turned to Derek “well it looks like you’re going to be staying here at least for a little while.”

“It looks that way.”

“Do you need anything? Some food, water, anything?” Stiles asked

“I’m okay Stiles just do you have a shirt I can borrow?”

“Yeah I think there’s some shirts left over from when my mom’s best friend stayed here.” Stiles said looking in the closet and taking out a shirt. “Need anything else?”

“Stiles I’m not an invalid you don’t have to everything.” Derek told him

“Yeah I know but I just felt so useless tonight you know?” Stiles said sitting down next to him

“How do you think I felt? It was horrible but at least it’s done, at least for tonight.”

“Yeah, good night Derek.”

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek told him as Stiles went out the door. He hadn’t been lying when he told Stiles he had felt helpless. He didn’t like feeling helpless, it was a feeling he’d only felt a handful of times and hated it every single time. Tonight had been awful and he was more than ready to put it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all liked it! Any questions just ask =)


	8. Lunatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 2 months...fuck I’m sorry I really am (if interested the reasoning’s for the lateness are at the bottom) this chapter was tough man especially since it’s not one of my favorite episodes but I’m truly sorry for the lateness it won’t happen again if all goes well I should be back to posting every week or at least every wk ½. Ohh before I forget I updated chapter 4 (pack mentality) because I had forgotten one of Derek’s friend well not really but he crept up on me this past month and I had to add him. I also changed something about Rebecca (Laura’s doctor) that’s in chapter 2. So yeah if you would take a quick look at that it would be great. 
> 
> No mention of the scene means it happened like in canon

Ch 7

“Ready to go back to school tomorrow?” Derek asked going into Stiles’ room.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be ready to go back to a place where we almost died a few days ago, leaving you here _alone_.” Stiles muttered

“You’re worried.” Derek stated

“I don’t know why it’s not like you’re still wounded, the alpha is out there and so are the hunters…nope no reason to worry at all.” Stiles remarked

“Stiles.” Derek remarked showing what he thought about Stiles’ worries in just one word.

“Derek.” Stiles answered with the same conviction as Derek.

“I promise I’ll be careful, I’ll stay out of sight, I just need to get out of the house, and I need to see Laura.”

“I understand I’m just worried, I know you probably think I’m being ridiculous.”

“It’s been a long time since someone has worried about me, well someone other than Rachel & Gabe.” Derek stated

“Well get used to it.” Stiles told him which caused Derek to give him a small smile. "Speaking of Rachel did you tell her about your injuries yet?" Stiles asked

"Yes I did I told her yesterday... See this is why I don't want you two meeting."

"Because we worry about you?" Stiles asked

"No idiot, because you haven't met and you're already ganging up on me." Derek told him smirking at Stiles.

"Imagine when we do meet, it will be glorious." Stiles said smiling

"For you maybe, for me? not so much."

"Can't wait, any news on the breaking the bond thingy?"

"Not from what I can find here, which means I have to call New York." Derek said grimacing a bit.

"Why the face?" Stiles asked

"The only person who might know this or at least where to find it is our researcher, Oliver Danvers."

"Rachel's brother?" Stiles asked

"He wasn't just Rachel's brother." Derek told him

"Wait Oliver as in Laura's ex?" Stiles asked finally understanding Derek's reluctance to call.

"They are one and the same, I can't exactly call and ask for help from the guy who got his heart broken by my sister..."

"I see your dilemma..." Stiles commented

"Although..." Derek started to say before he trailed off and grabbed his phone.

"Although what?" Stiles asked

"You know how you say Lydia makes herself look like a dimwit on purpose and how she is actually really smart?” Derek asked

“I didn’t say dimwit.”

“It was implied, well let’s say one of my friends is like that, he knows a lot more than he lets on and let’s just say if anyone knows about this stuff other than Oliver it’s him.” Derek told Stiles as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

 _“You’ve reached Gabe leave a message after the tone.”_  
“Cut the crap man I know you are there.”

_“Derek?”_

“No, it’s the abominable snowman of course it’s me idiot.”

_“Well I wouldn’t know considering you’ve contacted me twice since you left NY, great way to treat your best friend man.”_

“It’s not as if I have a lot of time plus I have to be careful with everything going on.”

_“I hear you, I’m guessing what we talked about last time is still the same.” Gabriel said asking about Laura’s condition discretely._

“Hasn’t changed but it might soon so here’s hoping.”  
 _“That’s good man I’m glad to hear that.” Gabriel said and he was glad, he might not be Laura Hale’s biggest fan but he knew how much Derek loved his sister._

“Why are you using the fake answering machine trick?” Derek asked

_“Sorry, it’s just Gina keeps calling about wanting to catch up.”_

“Sucks to be you man, that’s what you get for dating her in high school.”

_“Don’t remind me, now I’m guessing this isn’t a purely social call.”_

“I need your help.”

_“I figured as much, what is it you need wolfie?”_

“Do you know if there’s any way to break the call of an alpha? Stop yourself from doing or feeling what he wants you to do or feel?” Derek asked

_“Why are you asking me when you could call our resident nerd!wolf and get the answer from him? I’m sure he’d give you at least 3 different books about your topic, I mean the guy literally got his major in all this.”_

“I can’t ask Oliver we haven’t really talked since the break up.”

_“Yeah it sucks when your sister breaks the heart of the researcher doesn’t it? But I still have no clue why you called me, you could have called Rae and that gets you access to her brother’s books.”_

“Because I know that as much as you hate to admit it, no one knows more about the werewolf race, especially bitten wolves, than you.” Derek told him, he then looked at a picture of Scott and Stiles in the desk and decided to try another tactic “Gabe he’s 16, he didn’t ask to be a wolf and he didn’t want it, he still doesn’t want it. The alpha is trying to get _him to kill his friends.”_

_“Killing the old pack to transition into the new one.”_

“Something like that.”

_“Your friend Stiles is involved isn’t he? Rae mentioned he was best friends with the new wolf.”_

“That’s right.”  
 _“He’s right there with you isn’t he?” Gabriel smirked “Oh right you’re staying at his place while you heal, I remember now.”_

“Shut up, Can you help or not?” Derek asked, he got enough shit about Stiles from Rae he didn’t need it from Gabe as well.

_“I’m sending you the eBook downloads to some of the books on the topic I don’t know if you’ll find the answer but...”_

“Thanks man, take care.”  
 _“You too dude, **seriously** , I don’t want another freak out from you know who because you managed to get shot again or get all clawed up.”_

“I’ll be okay.”

_“You better be.”_

“So, did he have the information we need?” Stiles asked

“He sent me a couple books to read through, he’s not certain but he thinks they can help.”

“That’s good right?” Stiles asked

“Yeah it’s progress.”

* * *

The coffee shop was empty when Joe Hale walked inside and sat on the table in the corner. A few minutes later the coffees arrived as well as his informant. It had been a long day full of dead ends, he needed this piece of news to pan out or he’d be even more stuck than he already was.

“What do you have for me?” Joe asked

“Information that you might find interesting.” Bradley stated while taking a drink from his coffee, he was being coy and if there was _anything_ that Joe hated it was people being coy with him, especially with something like this.

“You either cut the crap or I’ll show you what I can do when I’m mad, I’ve had a long day Bradley and I don’t need any more shit.” Joe said keeping his tone neutral which made the threat much stronger, word out there said you shouldn’t make J. Hale loose his temper but even worse than that was when he kept his voice neutral and didn’t loose his cool. _That’s_ when you should watch yourself.

“You’re bluffing you won’t do anything in public.” Bradley commented

“Am I?” Joe asked then took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his seat letting Bradley see his eyes flash red for a few moments before speaking “tell me Bradley do you see any other people in this coffee shop other than you or me, do you see any cameras?” Bradley started looking around and realized that other than himself, a barista and Joe, the coffee shop was completely empty, and the only cameras in the place pointed away from him “You’re not the only informant I’ve got and don’t forget you’re here with a dead man, so really who would believe you if you were to talk about this?”

“You’ve made your point Hale.” Bradley muttered trying not to show how much the situation unnerved him, although Hale probably could smell it on him with how close to the full moon they were.

“I’m glad we understand each other, now what do you have for me?”

* * *

“I was having an asthma attack?” Scott asked

“No you were having a panic attack but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack…Irony.” Stiles commented

“A panic attack?” Scott asked

“I used to get them after my mom died, they’re not fun are they?” Stiles asked

“No they are not, how do you deal with them.” Scott told him

“I haven’t had them in a long time, when my mom died I used to get them a lot and my uncle Joe taught me how to get past them and how to deal.”

~

_Stiles couldn’t do it, he couldn’t… He had no idea what was wrong he just knew his mom was gone forever, she wasn’t coming back, he didn’t know what was wrong with his dad, what if he lost him too? What would he do then…He couldn’t breathe why couldn’t he breathe?_

_“Stiles…Stiles look at me...focus on my eyes, on my voice.” Joe said basically running into the room and sitting in front of him._

_“I can’t...” Stiles said_

_“Yes you can, just breathe in, breathe out, I’ll do it with you.” Joe said holding on to Stiles hand and breathing in and out …after a few minutes Stiles started breathing normally again._

_“What was that?” Stiles asked_

_“It’s called a panic attack, sometimes our feelings get the best of us or life has this way of beating us down, they are very suckish I know but you just need to learn how to overcome them.”_

_“How do you stop them?” Stiles asked_

_“Just remember to breathe and try to keep your mind blank, which I know can be close to impossible in those moments but you never know if you don’t try, start thinking of other things if that doesn’t work. The most important part is remembering to breathe, even if you feel like you can’t.”_

_“Will they ever go away?” Stiles asked afraid of the answer_

_“They will, just probably not right now, why did you get this one?”_

_“I was thinking about mommy and daddy, I miss them.”_

_“Come here brat.” Joe said hugging Stiles and kissing his head as Stiles teared up._

~

Scott, who had started talking again, pulled Stiles out of his thoughts.

“I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.

“It’s called heartbreak about 2 billions songs are written about it.”

“I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“You can think about this, her dad’s a werewolf hunter, you are a werewolf it was bound to become an issue.” Stiles told him but Scott just stared at him “that wasn’t helpful, Dude I mean yeah, you got dumped, it’s supposed to suck.”

“That’s not it, I could feel everything in the room, the emotions, the noises, everything.”

“It’s got to be the full moon, we’ll lock you up like we planned, that way your alpha boss can’t get to you either.”

“I think we need to do a lot more than that.”

“Because if you get out you’ll be killed by hunters?” Stiles asked confused

“No, if I get out I think I might kill someone.”

* * *

The moment he was done with passing the information along Bradley left. Joe was busy reading over the files he was given to notice Sebastian coming over and sitting down in the seat Bradley had just vacated.

“Bradley left?”

“The worm left the building as soon as I was satisfied with the information he gave me.” Joe told him

“I thought he was going to shit himself, I could smell the fear from over there.”

“Intimidation is a wonderful tactic that gets us where we need to go.” Joe stated

“Would you have really ended him though? From what I gather his information is always top notch.”

“Yes and the bastard was catching up to that, so it’s better to bring him back to earth. He might be a great informant but there are other great informants out there.”

“True, just remember not to get rid of anyone in this shop, blood stains are a bitch to get out.” Sebastian joked

“You are incorrigible.” Joe muttered

“And proud of it. Are we done for today?” Sebastian asked

“Yes that was all the meetings I had planned, I just need to send a postcard before we go back to the apartment.”

“Of course you do, so was his information good this time?” Sebastian asked

“Why don’t you take a look?” Joe said passing him the files, which Sebastian started to look through, a few minutes later he looked up to Joe smirking at him.

“Is this what I think it is?” Sebastian asked

“Part of it at least.”

“That’s good right?” Sebastian asked

“Yeah it’s progress.” Joe told him

* * *

"He was lucky to have gotten the tiny little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got."

"It just felt so right with him, and then he started acting all strange, and I don't know what's real and what's fake. "

"Sweetie he's a guy, you can't believe anything."

"It's just the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night and then Scott saying he didn't know him but then why was Derek there?"

"Wait, back up, Scott knows Derek? Might have killed his sister Derek? Are they friends?" Kate questioned, if Scott knew Derek that might be good for them to know.

"No, not really, Derek is apparently just Stiles' friend, at least that's what he said."

"How about you tell me everything Scott said about Derek."

"What do you mean by everything?" Allison asked

"I mean _everything_."

"It wasn't much he doesn't like mentioning him a lot, I think he's a little jealous of him."

"Why would Scott be jealous of Derek?" Kate asked

"Because of Stiles, apparently they were friends when they were younger and when Derek came back they must have picked up where they left off... Scott said they are spending a lot of time together and he was there during the whole thing the other night at the school."

"Derek was at the school with you guys?" Kate asked, now this was new information, if Derek had been there the night of the alpha attack maybe he was the alpha's new target. Talking to Allison was proving to be very useful.

"Yeah he was, well in a way, he was hurt badly... According to Scott and Stiles whatever or whoever was attacking us got to Derek first."

"Was Scott worried about Derek?"

"Not really, he didn't want Derek to die but he didn't seem to preoccupied with Derek. Stiles was the one worried out of his mind."

"How could you tell?" Kate asked intrigued

"Stiles is always talking and while he was talking that night, he wasn't really making any quips or extra comments, plus he wouldn't leave Derek's side and I think I saw him glaring at Jackson more than usual."

"Wasn't Jackson the one who suggested calling the cops."

"Yeah but I felt like it was more than that, I don't know that's just what I saw."

"Do you know anything about Derek's sister?"

"Laura?"

"Yeah did Scott and Stiles get along with her?"

"Scott only mentioned her once or twice, but he said she was really nice, he was really sorry she had died. Apparently she got along really well with Stiles I think Scott mentioned Laura used to babysit Stiles and sometimes Scott."

"Yeah it's a pity what happened to her." Kate said not meaning a thing about what she said. Laura was a werewolf, she was a monster, she deserved what she got.

* * *

Derek was sitting in the chair next to Laura’s bed, catching her up on everything that had happened recently.

“So that’s basically everything that has happened, we are trying to find a way to free Scott from the alpha’s command, Gabe sent me a few books so I’m going to check those out. It gives me things to do while Stiles is at school; good thing is I’m almost completely healed. Rebecca says that if everything continues to go well I should be completely fine by tomorrow or the day after it. She’s a good person and I don’t know why but she seems familiar you know? Well you need to wake up so you can help me out with all of this. When I got here I said I would find the alpha then go back but to be real, I don’t think I can leave again.” Derek told the unconscious Laura, but before he could continue talking his cell phone rang.

_“Derek thank god,” Stiles muttered_

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked

_“Scott escaped! He’s out there, acting all weird and asshole-y and I think he could really hurt someone.”_

“Did he hurt you?” Derek demanded

_“No he didn’t hurt me I was outside the door, the handcuffs didn’t completely work and he just ended up jumping out the window, I heard a loud noise so I went in to check and he was gone.”_

“Okay stay there, I’m going to look for Scott.” Derek told him

_“I’m not staying here I’m going to look for him.”_

“Stiles! He’s under the influence of the moon he’s not your best friend right now, he’s a wolf under the command of the alpha.”

_“I don’t care, he wouldn’t leave me alone I’m not leaving him alone.”_

“Suit yourself but if you see him call me immediately try not to approach him or at least stay at a close distance.”

_“Roger that!”_

“Bye.” Derek said hanging up then he turned to Laura on the bed “Stiles is crazy which you probably already know, so I have to go help him out or the idiot will get himself killed. I’ll come see you later. I love you sis.” Derek was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't notice how his sister though still in a coma, had moved a finger.

* * *

"That one Stiles?"

"Another friend of Allison's"

"Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?"

"You tell me something first. That night you came across those two Betas, one of them was smaller right?"

"Hmm."

"Was he just smaller or could he have been younger, too?"

"You think Stilinski’s kid is the other beta?" Chris asked

"Allison mentioned how apparently Stiles and Derek's friendship picked up where it left off and that they have been a bit inseparable according to Scott. Before Laura was killed Stiles was spending all his time with her, see a pattern?"

"As you said they are childhood friends that isn't that strange."

"If he were anyone else maybe, but you have to add all the things we know right now, Allison's comments about how Stiles was extremely worried about Derek the night at the school, how they seem to be inseparable, and perhaps the most important one of all."

"Which is?" Chris asked

"You factor in who his mother was and how she and the Hales, especially Joe, were inseparable and you've got too many coincidences."

"You're not implying what I think you're implying right? Because they were 100% platonic."

"Oh please everyone knows that, even I know they saw each other as siblings, what I'm saying is that family is very important to them and what's more family than pack?" Kate told him

"You might be on to something."

"Plus no matter what anyone tells me I refuse to believe there wasn't something off about that woman."

"She was human." Chris told her

"I'm not entirely convinced of that, she wasn't a werewolf that's for sure but what if she was something else, and what if her only son inherited that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reason for the changes  
> Gabriel Evans – He snuck up on me and declared himself Derek’s male best friend and while I was writing season 2 he actually gained an important part (same for season 3). So I knew I had to add him. I will just say he has to do with Lydia, Isaac & obviously Derek.  
> Rebecca Wills – I changed the relationship with Roy from married to just roommates because it fit better to what I was trying to do with the story, the flow and all.  
> Btw the cast list will be up on my tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [www.thecharmingswashbuckler.tumblr.com](http://www.thecharmingswashbuckler.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> later so you know who’s who of the original characters I’ve mentioned (and who’s who of the hales and such)
> 
> AN 2: Lateness  
> Wow I suck, and not in a positive life affirming way… I’m soo sorry about that I just fell of the wagon for this fic, 
> 
> Reasons for lateness:  
> My Captain Swan family  
> 2nd to last semester of college so you know not much Maii time  
> Got sucked into the entire VA/Bloodlines Series (seriously recommend if you haven’t read them!)  
> I have to do service hours for my school that takes care of my Friday mornings and sometimes I have therapy on Friday afternoons  
> I went to build a house with my school (I ached in places I didn’t know I could ache)...  
> Actual Family - love them but they can be a bit overbearing at times  
> Writer's Block - I got so stuck with this chapter it's not even funny..  
> so yeahh that took my time.. Good news we are reaching the ends of season 1, updates will come faster in season 2 (because Ironically while I wasn’t writing this chapter I wrote a lot of season 2)  
> If I ever take too long to update just go to my tumblr and tell me to get my ass off tumblr to write…use force if necessary =P


	9. Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked  
> "Not me but I think I know someone who can, there’s just one thing.” Stiles said  
> “What is it?”  
> “You have to promise you won’t kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just one month..and a half... sorry at least I’m done with the semester so that means more free time! Hope you like this chapter, I’m almost done with the character graphics so those should be up soon.

Ch 8 

"See you there." Stilinski said

"Take it easy." Stiles replied as his dad walked away

"What are you doing, you scared the shit out me, couldn't you have come through the door?"

"Your father hates my guts." Derek pointed out.

"My father let you stay here for a few days."

"While I healed, he still hates my guts and according to him I left a few days ago, I don't think him seeing me here so soon would be good."

"So you decided the window and giving Stiles a heart attack was a good plan?"

"I figured why not." Derek smirked

"Asshole."

"So Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked changing the subject

"He's still working on it but there's something else we can try." Stiles told him

"What is it?"

"The night at the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"Dude I know you were half dead that night but it wasn't Scott who sent it." Stiles told him

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked

"Not me but I think I know someone who can, there’s just one thing.” Stiles said

“What is it?”

“You have to promise you won’t kill me.”

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked coming into the room.

"I'm fine." Joe said not looking up from his research.

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, emotional?"

"Fucked up, well yeah but we already knew that, I've been fucked up since the accident." Joe commented offhandedly

"You were never normal and I'm not talking about our furry situation." Sebastian commented and Joe let out a small laugh.

“I guess not, for the record have you ever known me to be insecure?” Joe asked looking up for the first time in the conversation.

“Once in a blue moon but normally nope, no insecurity from you.” Sebastian said but Joe chose to ignore the first part of the statement and continued speaking

“What’s the next one?” Joe asked

“Neurotic and Emotional.”

“Well those I hate to say I’m pretty damn guilty of both of those.” Joe muttered

“I figured as much but what I came here for was the why of it all... You’re not still thinking about your last conversation with Becca are you?” Sebastian wondered, it had been hard for Joe to come to terms with what Rebecca had said last time, he still wasn’t sure if his friend believed her about Peter.

“How can I not? Oh by the way your little brother might be the alpha that’s on the loose, you know the one murdering all those people, who almost killed both your kids, almost killed your godson and his friends.” Joe said putting his hands through his hair; he hated thinking that Peter, _Pete,_ his little brother, had done all this. He wishes he could say it was a complete shock but once he saw everything with a clear mind he realized he should have figured this out a while ago. What he couldn’t believe was that Peter had tried to kill his kids, Peter had always been about family and this just came a bit out of left field in that aspect.  

“You don’t believe her.” Sebastian stated

“I wish that was it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Sebastian asked

“The problem is that I do.” Joe told him leaving him a bit shocked. That was the last thing he thought he’d hear.

“Are we going back?”

“We can’t, not yet, _that’s_ what kills me. My little brother is putting my family in danger and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it.” Joe told him, if it were up to him he’d be on the next flight back to Beacon but he couldn’t, there were still some pieces of the puzzle that didn’t fit and for him to be able to go back home he had to have _all_ the answers, not just some of them.

* * *

“I came here to do lab work that’s what lab partners do.” Danny told him

“And we will, once you trace the text.” Stiles told him

“And what makes you think I know how?”

“I looked up your arrest report, so..”

“I was 13 and they dropped the charges.” Danny muttered

“I know.”

“No, we’re doing lab work.”

“Come on.” Stiles commented as Danny looked back to see Derek in the back of the room.

“Who’s he again?” Danny asked and Stiles inwardly cheered everything was going as planned. _Hook_

“Um, my cousin, Miguel.” Stiles said, he could feel Derek’s glare on the back of his neck.

“Is that blood on his shirt?” Danny asked

“Yeah he gets these terrible nose bleeds.” Stiles told him as they looked back at Derek “Hey Miguel.” Yep Derek was definitely glaring at him “I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts.” He said looking over to the drawers. Derek glared at him but got up and went over to the drawers while taking his shirt off, Yes Stiles Stilinski was a dead man.

“So anyway we both know that you have the skills to trace that text. So we should probably...” Stiles told Danny, noticing how he was still looking back at Derek. _Line_

“Stiles?” Derek called out

“Yes?” Stiles asked

“This not fit.”

“Then try something else on.” Stiles said turning back, Danny was still looking, and this was almost too easy. “Hey that one looks pretty good huh?” Stiles asked, the shirt was hideous and Derek looked like a petulant 4 year old who was forced to try on clothes his mother got him. “What do you think Danny?”

“Huh?” Danny said looking away from Derek

“The shirt.”

“It’s…it’s not really his color.” Danny said as Derek took off the shirt again.

“You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don’t you, Danny Boy?” Stiles joked

“You’re a horrible person.” Danny told him

“I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway about that text.”

“Stiles! None of these fit.” Derek called out _, Sinker_

“I’ll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text.” Danny said turning back to the computer as Stiles secretly cheered, ohh he was good.

* * *

 

“You heading towards the school already?” Collins asked

“Yeah I want to interrogate Harris before the game.” Stilinski replied

“You think he’ll tell you anything?”

“I have no clue but at this point we’re at a dead end and we need more to go on, maybe Harris can shed some light on the situation.”

“Or bring about more questions.” Collins commented

“That’s a possibility as well but as long as I get 1 thing answered I don’t care if 10 more questions pop up.”

“Well good luck Sheriff, and tell Stiles good luck too.”

“Thanks Collins I appreciate that and I’m sure he will too. You’re okay with staying right?”

“Yes, I’ll look through everything again see if there’s any detail we missed.”

“Don’t go home too late.”

“Of course not Sheriff, have fun.”

“You too, Goodnight.” John told him before he left the room.

“’Night” Collins responded before going back into the files.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Derek stated breaking the silence in the car; they were on their way to the hospital to check out what Danny found out.

"For what?" Stiles asked

"You're missing your first game."

"Oh that."

"Yes that, you've been working on first line a long time and now that you've got the chance, you're stuck here with me."

"Well I think figuring out who psycho alpha is takes precedence over a lacrosse game. The way I see it I can't play if I'm dead therefore this might be a tad more important seeing as the psycho alpha wants to kill us."

"That's a good way to see it."

"Yeah I know, now can you stop worrying?" Stiles joked

"Sure just one more thing."

"What is it?" Stiles asked but Derek just responded by hitting Stiles with the wheel.

"What was that for?" Stiles remarked rubbing his head.

"You know what that was for." Derek told him with a smirk.

"Ohh yeahh, I probably did deserve that." Stiles said thinking back on earlier when he used Derek's shirtlessness to get Danny to trace the call "you have to admit it worked."

"Shut up." Derek muttered before Stiles could say anything his cell rang, it was Scott.

* * *

“Chris, remember how we were talking about a second Beta? A younger one?” Kate asked, unknowingly getting Scott’s attention.

“Yes”

“Can you get turned by a scratch?”

“If the claws go deep enough, maybe.” Chris answered

“I wonder how deep those went.”

“What?”

“Well I’ve got another candidate for who it might be, look at Jackson.”

“It’s possible.”

“So it’s either Jackson or Stiles.”

* * *

 

While a fight breaks out between Peter and Derek, on the other side of town something else is happening, Laura Hale opened her eyes and woke up.

* * *

 

AN: That’s chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be up tonight! Just finishing up a few scenes then I have to edit it all. Hope you like this! Remember reviews fill my heart with joy =) 

(Writing the AN here because otherwise the link gets all screwyy)

Links: 

[www.killianthehero.tumblr.com/tagged/RHWY](http://www.killianthehero.tumblr.com/tagged/RHWY) for graphics  
[www.killianthehero.tumblr.com/tagged/right+here+with+you](http://www.killianthehero.tumblr.com/tagged/right+here+with+you) for updates on writing and actual fic

 

 


	10. Co Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful Der, please." Laura pleaded, she had just gotten her brother back she couldn't loose him, not now, not ever.  
> "I promise." Derek said  
> ~  
> "Just be careful alright?" Stiles asked as Derek reached the window  
> "I'm always careful" Derek said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is the 2nd Chapter of the day! (Technically. I was going to post last night but fell asleep). Since last chapter was basically just excerpts between the scenes I wanted to finish this one before I posted both. The Tyler that is mentioned is the one Chris mentions in Codebreaker (I’m guessing the hunter that works as a deputy)
> 
> I’m just going to say pay attention because from this point on there are some details that can’t be missed, in this chapter and the next.

Ch 9

 

"Peter is the alpha."

"I know I had a, let's say official, encounter with him last night."

"He's the one that clawed you up?" Laura asked

"How do you?" Derek asked confused as to how she knew what happened at the school.

"Rebecca filled me in on the basics." Laura told him

"Oh.."

"Are you okay?" Laura asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm not the one that just came out of a coma… _fuck,_ you just came out of a coma…"

"Derek"

"You're alive Laura, you're alive, they kept saying you'd wake up but I wasn't completely sure."

"I am, I'm alive little brother."

 "I'm sorry, I’m soo sorry, I was an asshole,

"Oh God Der…I don't blame you I could never blame you." Laura told him

"You don't?" Derek asked

"Of course not, I blame myself."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"I didn't notice you were drowning, I didn't know about Kate, I should have known, I'm your big sister I'm supposed to protect you and I failed, I failed you." Laura told him tearing up

"Laura you were the best sister I could ask for. You didn't fail me, not in the least."

“I was the one that failed as a brother I got too stuck in my ways

“I listened to Ellie instead of you and I should have never done that.” Laura stated

“Well she made a very compelling case and I didn’t defend myself as I should have, I should have stood my ground but I didn’t want you loosing anyone else and if that meant dealing with her I had to suck it up.”

“Stop making excuses for me the things I accused you of were awful.”

“You called me an emotionless manwhore who only cared about sucking and fucking.” Derek told her, sure it had hurt when she had called him that but at the same time it wasn’t far from the truth. In those years, he used sex as a distraction, a way to stop thinking about the mess that was his life.  

“Don’t remind me.” Laura told him, she felt awful about everything that had happened and the names she had called him.

“What I mean to say is that you weren’t wrong, it took you screaming it at me to make me realize what I was doing.” Derek told her

“Yeah but I could have talked to you about instead of bringing it up during a fight.”

“We weren’t exactly talking during that time, all my time was spend either at Rachel’s, at Gabe’s or at a bar finding someone to sleep with.” Derek told her

“While I went to work, stopped by the coffee shop and went home, damn we were predictable no wonder it was so easy to fool us.”

“Add in the miscommunication and…Paul.” Derek commented

“Fucking Paul.” Laura muttered

“I did, it was nothing special you didn’t miss anything.” Derek joked

“That is just so messed up.” Laura said,

“Thankfully you never slept with him or that would have been something a little too incestuous for us.”

“Don’t remind me.” Laura said shuddering a little bit, there were some things that should not be shared between siblings, sexual partners was one of those things. Thinking about Paul made her think of the big fight and before anything happened there was something she had to do.

“I want to apologize for that night.”

“Laura.”

“Let me please, that night I got home and I saw you together and I lost it. Everything that had happened in the weeks leading up to that just came to head, the break up with Oliver, my fighting with you, Ellie’s snide comments, the supposed evidence was all there and I blamed it all on you. If I had opened my eyes I would have seen you were as confused as I was, maybe more even, but I just blinded by everything else, can you forgive me?” Laura asked

“Laura I forgave you a long time ago, but can you forgive me? I was an idiot. I blew things out of proportion all the time; I didn’t talk to you when I should have, I stormed out more than once a week too wrapped up in my guilt to see that you were suffering just like me. At least I had the idiots who put up with me you only had Oliver and Ellie. Then you lost Oliver and just had Ellie and that would drive anyone mad.”

“I forgive you too, so are we good now?” Laura asked

“We’re getting there.” Derek told her

“Come here you big goof, I love you little bro.” Laura said hugging him as much as she could considering she was in a hospital bed.’

“I love you too big sis.”   

"Let's change the subject, something a little lighter how's Stiles?" Laura asked smiling at him

"He's good, happy you're awake." Derek said

"He's good huh?" Laura asked smirking

"Not you too, I don't like him like that, the three of you just can't get that though your heads huh?" Derek muttered

"Three of us?" Laura asked

"Gabe, Rachel and yourself."

"Well, we are the three people that know you best so we must be on to something."

"We are just friends, that's all we will ever be."

"You do realize that even though my abilities are a little off I can still tell when you are lying."

"Laura, please." Derek pleaded with her.

"Okay I'll drop it, for now." Laura told him, she could tell he wasn't ready to admit it and honestly if she kept pushing he would end up retreating back into the shell or he would start ignoring Stiles. Considering Stiles was bringing back the old Derek, it wouldn't be a good thing to make Derek wary of Stiles.

"I appreciate that." Derek told her

"What are we going to about Peter?" Laura asked

"Stiles and I have a plan." Derek told her

"What plan?" Laura asked

"I'm pretending to be on his side to figure out what his endgame is until you can get out of here and are back on your feet."

"Are you certifiably insane?? He will kill you if he finds out!" Laura exclaimed

"No he won't."

"Derek he's not the same Peter we knew, the guy actually killed me what's going to stop him from killing you?"

"He needs a pack if he kills me there's even less of a chance of Scott joining him."

"I don't like this." Laura told him

"Neither does Stiles." Derek told her

"Be careful Der, please." Laura pleaded, she had just gotten her brother back she couldn't loose him, not now, not ever.

"I promise." Derek said

* * *

“Sheriff Stilinski here”

_“Sheriff? It’s Rebecca.”_

“Dr. Wills what can I do for you?”

_“I just wanted to let you know that Laura is awake.” Rebecca told him stopping John in his tracks._

“She is?”

_“Yeah she woke up last night.” Rebecca told him_

“Was my son there?” John asked, that would explain why he missed the game last night.

_“Yeah he and Derek were the first I called.”_

“That explains why he wasn’t at the game.” John muttered

_“Yeah he told me about that, sorry I just figured he’d want to know first thing.”_

“Yeah and he’d go there without telling anyone, honestly you are giving me some peace of mind I thought something might have happened to him.”

_“No nothing like that.” Rebecca said lying a bit, technically Stiles had met the alpha that’s why he had missed the game but the sheriff didn’t need to know that._

“Well thanks for telling me I have to get back to work.”

_“Of course sheriff, talk to you soon.”_

“Talk to you soon.”

* * *

"Whoa there buddy be careful." Stiles told Derek as he came inside the room via window

"I'm fine, how are you?" Derek asked

"Great just great, how are you really?"

"I hate this, I hate having to go along with him as if I believe all his bullshit lies, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, he's going to catch me eventually." Derek said sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

"This was your idea, you're doing great and it's just a few days left until she's completely back on her feet and we can you know?"

"Sneak her out of the hospital?" Derek asked

"Yeah that, so he doesn't even suspect she's alive?”

"He figures since he got the alpha powers she must be dead, I've been using a lot of half truths considering she did die, according to Rebecca she was dead, she was just revived. He keeps apologizing for it so I’m guessing he doesn't suspect she's alive."

"Good point." Stiles muttered

"Is Scott okay?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence "I wanted to help but I couldn't break my cover."

"He's fine don't worry, you worry about Peter, I'll worry about Scott….and Jackson."

"What did he do now?" Derek asked, Jackson was a constant thorn in their side.

"The Argents have taken an interest in him, add that to his give me the bite or I'll expose you and you've got the Jackson problem."

"Leave Jackson to me." Derek said

"You can't hurt him." Stiles said

"Can I scare him? It's just so easy." Derek said

"You have to convince Peter to let you deal with Jackson."

"I can do that." Derek told him

"I know you can, want to stay here tonight?" Stiles asked

"If Peter..." Derek started before Stiles interrupted him.

"I know but I'm scared for you whenever you are with him, He basically killed Laura I don't think he'd have any remorse killing you, hell look at what happened the night of the school." Stiles told him

"Oh."

"I'm just worried you know?"

"That's why I can't stay here, if Peter finds out I’m staying here he'll figure something is up and you'll be caught in the crossfire. That can't happen." Derek told him

"Just be careful alright?" Stiles asked as Derek reached the window

"I'm always careful" Derek said

* * *

“Hey come on Jackson you’re way too pretty to be out here all by yourself.” Stiles told him and Jackson walked towards them catching Argent’ s attention. So it was Stiles’ comment that got Jackson to listen, very interesting. He removed the thing in Jackson’s car and started it up

“Hey boys told you I knew a few things about cars.” Chris said then he got on his SUV and left. He grabbed his phone and left a message in his sister’s phone. “Kate, call Tyler and tell him to meet us at the house it’s time for a meeting.”

* * *

Derek reached the apartment tired out of his mind. He had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to go near Laura for fear of Peter following him there and finding out about her. If he went to Stiles it would be basically the same thing, plus Peter would figure out Derek wasn’t really on his side. He had no idea how he was going to deal with the Jackson issue, but thankfully Peter didn’t care about him so he had let Derek handle it. Everything was a mess, and things felt off. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

_“Phoenix speaking.”_

“Hey Rae.”

_“Hey stranger how are things over there?”_

“Tough, Peter is the alpha.”

_“You’re shitting me.”_

“Sadly no I’m not but I didn’t call for that.”

_“Then why did you call?” Rachel asked confused_

“Is your brother around?”

_“Yeah he’s around what for?” Rachel asked, Derek and Oliver hadn’t really talked in a long time so why was he asking for him._

“I need to talk to him about something.”

_“Is it about her?” Rachel asked_

“Rachel, please.” Derek pleaded

_“Okay let me get him for you.” Rachel said and a few minutes later Oliver had the phone._

_“Oliver here.”_

“Hey man.”

 _“Hey Derek, what’s up?”_  
“I debated whether or not to call but I figured in the end, if it was me, I’d want to know.”

_“Laura?”_

“She woke up Oliver, my sister woke up.” Derek said completely shocking Oliver; he expected to hear that something bad had happened, that she had passed, he did not expect to hear that the woman he still loved had woken up.

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah so I just taught you should know, she’s still weak but she’s improving, Rebecca said she’s going to try to get Laura discharged in two weeks at most.”

_“Thanks for telling me.”_

“You’re welcome man, I have to go talk to you guys soon.”

_“Yeah and thanks for you know.”_

“Anytime.” Derek said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

“So what was the urgent call for?” Tyler said coming into the room.

“I don’t know he just left a message telling me to call us and ask you to come over.” Kate told him

“Jackson is not the second beta.” Chris said coming into the room.

“How do you figure?” Tyler asked

“Tested him today, in a way. What’s one of the first things new werewolves are taught?” Chris asked

“How to be obnoxious?” Kate joked

“This is not a joke Kate.”

“You’re testy right now…so tell us oh knowledgeable one what is the answer.” Kate mocked

“They are shown to control their emotions, especially fear.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tyler asked

“Jackson lives in fear, he is fearful of everything he does, and when I was testing him I could feel the fear radiating from him and I’m not even a wolf.”

“So what?” Kate asked

“When have you seen someone from the hale pack showing fear? They might feel it but they never show it. Plus there’s another thing.”

“What thing?”

“Stiles and Scott showed up just as Jackson was going to say something. Stiles then told him to come with them and it was like a switch was clicked because Jackson started walking towards the jeep.”

“You think Stiles Stilinski is the second beta? The kid is more spastic than anything! If there’s one thing that we know about the wolves, is that they are graceful.”

“Exactly.” Chris said

“Okay I’m confused.” Kate commented

“You mentioned his mother in a previous conversation we had, it got me thinking.”

“His mother wasn’t a wolf.” Tyler commented

“No she wasn’t but no one can deny that she was a part of the Hale pack which means she knows how the wolves are.” Chris told them “she most likely left all her knowledge to her son.”

“He knows what we look for.” Kate muttered

“He knows how to hide in plain sight.” Chris told them

“What about the scratch on Jackson?” Tyler asked

“He definitely knows about the wolves, and he knows we are hunters, my guess knowing Jackson is that he wants the bite.” Chris answers

“Which means we can still use him to lead us to the alpha.” Tyler commented and Chris nodded. Kate didn’t agree with them, as always. They were too passive at times for her, she had her own plans to find the second beta and then the alpha and they were not screwing those up.

* * *

"Stiles, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?"

"If someone wanted to avenge the Hales why did she or he go after Laura and Derek and why make it look like some kind animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot I checked with animal control, you know that the instances of wild animal reports are up 70% over the past 2 months, it's like this has gone crazy and ran out of the woods."

"Or something is scaring them out."

"You know I miss talking to you, it's like we never have time to."

"Dad I have to make a phone call I’m sorry, I’ll be right back." He had to tell Derek or Scott about this, Peter was going to either go after the Argents or go after Derek himself.

"I miss it, and I miss your mom." John drunkenly stated stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"What you say?" Stiles asked

"Your mom was so much better at this than me. She probably would have cracked it already, she was close enough."

"What do you mean?"

"She was investigating the fire, she didn't think it was an accident and she was close to figuring something out when she got sick, then Joe came back from the dead and the issue was pushed aside."

 "Joe stayed here till mom died maybe they worked on it." Stiles muttered basically to himself, Joe and his mom would sometimes stop talking when he came into the room and when he left he told Stiles he had a few things to figure out before he came back, no the words he used were _before he could come back._ Maybe there was a clue in his postcards he'd have to reread those.

"He was a good friend he cared for your mother like the sister he never had, and he helped with you when I couldn't deal. I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry." John stated putting his head in his hands.

"What are you sorry for?" Stiles asked

"I wasn't there for you, your mother died and I was too stuck in my own pain to notice yours." John reached for the bottle but Stiles grabbed it instead.

“Thanks.”

* * *

“How you doing?” Rebecca asked coming into the room

“You know when you screw up so bad you don’t know where to start fixing things?” Laura asked

“You started fixing things with Derek that’s good.” Rebecca pointed out

“Yeah it is, sadly Derek wasn’t the only one I hurt.”

“A guy?” Rebecca asked

“Oliver, met him in New York and he was the reason I got through the trauma of the fire, and then I stopped listening to my gut and listened a bitch instead.”

“Being stuck in a bed will do that to you, it makes you think about everything you’ve done and what you would do differently.”

“Yeah I accused him of cheating on me, I think I just wanted to push him away.”

“Leave him before he left you?” Rebecca said

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I am.”

“What happened?”

“Life happened, we met in high school, he was the exchange student from Ireland staying with my family. He was wonderful, sweet, smart, talented, and an accent to die for and we fell in love.”

“He sounds perfect. What went wrong?” Laura asked

“His parents came to visit one time, they didn’t like me or well they liked me well enough I just wasn’t good enough for their Sebastian.”

“Why?”

“Werewolf politics you know how they are. He was born a werewolf, and while I was a Hale and that brought some power and influence, the wolf gene didn’t pass to me so I wasn’t a wolf.”

“That’s awful.”

“I remember it got your father so pissed off , he and Lilah spit out every curse word they could think of when they find out.”

“I can imagine.” Laura said, she didn’t have a lot of memories of her dad but from the things she does remember and Aunt Lilah’s comments about him she knew he wasn’t one to stand for something he thought was unfair.

“Bas kept saying he didn’t care what they taught but the little seed of doubt had been planted and then came college, he was in Europe studying and I was in med school so we parted ways.”

“Do you still love him?”

“I have no idea, there are days I think I do, and other days I like to think I’m over him.”

“If you could do it over would you?” Laura asked

“I would, which is why I’m going to give you this piece of advice, if this guy is your one and only fix things, otherwise it might be too late.”  

“Thanks.” Laura said softly

“It’s my pleasure, now I have to go check on my other patients I’ll be back to check on you later.”

* * *

 

“Stiles you have to help me!” Scott shouted before Stiles could even say hello.

_“What’s wrong man?”_

“Peter is on a date with my mom.”

_“Oh shit, that’s not good.”_

“No it isn’t, he wants to turn her.”

_“Fuck!”_

“Tell me about it, I need you to create a distraction.”

_“What kind of distraction?”_

“Anything you can think off.”

_“I think I’ve got something just don’t get mad at me for it okay?”_

“As long as my mom doesn’t get hurt you’re free to do whatever you want.”

_“Remember you said that.”_

“I will just hurry!”

* * *

 

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked

"Go ahead." Derek said hiding how nervous he was he told Stiles he could handle Jackson and he could that wasn't the problem, the problem was selling it. It had to work perfectly or Peter would suspect something was up and then they were all fucked, without lube.

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson bitched and Derek had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at him, entitled rich kids pissed him off to no end. Jackson was petrified but didn't have the balls to admit it and Derek knew it.

"Go in." Derek said as Jackson started moving forward. Suddenly the floor creaked and Jackson looked back scared but Derek just did the go ahead motion.

"What's in here?"

"Everything you want." Derek said as Jackson opened the door

"It's going to be alright, trust me." Derek muttered walking up next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder as he pushed him inside the house and closed the door behind them.

"This house, it's the same house." Jackson muttered

"What'd you say?" Derek asked

"I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase, I remember these walls, I remember everything." Jackson said confusing Derek even more; Jackson had never been to his house. Of the group Stiles was the only one that knew the Hale House before the fire. Jackson had never been here, but he had to ask just to make sure.

"You've been here?"

"No, never, I dreamt it.” Jackson said as Derek kept coming closer "There's no one else here and no one else coming?" Jackson asked, Derek let his claws come out and suddenly Jackson started basically whimpering. This guy was just pathetic.

"Please don't okay? I'll shut up, I'll never say another word again, and I’ll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please!" Jackson begged and Derek wanted to stop the act but he couldn't, not now, Laura's life was at stake with this plan. If it failed things would fall apart so if it caused Jackson a few tears he was sorry about that. Plus he hadn't forgotten the comments Jackson had made that night at the school.

"Please I don't deserve this." Jackson cried

"I think you do." Derek lied

"No!" Jackson screamed

"Look around you, wouldn't there be someone here to save you? There's no one here, and there's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have the apparently perfect life and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek shouted, this time he actually meant it, if you wanted people to care about you; you had to show them you cared. You had to be real with them and Jackson was as fake as they came. Life was a bitch, people like him, Laura, Gabe, Stiles or hell even Scott got the short end of the stick when it comes to life but people like Jackson get everything they could ever want.

"Excuse me, Co-Captain." Scott said appearing at the top of the stairs and jumping down all of them in one jump. This was not good. Scott stood in front of Jackson and wolfed out. All Derek could think was if it's a fight he wanted it's a fight he'll get. He turned into his beta form and suddenly the gunshots started. All three of them ended up in different places. He didn't know where Jackson went but he could see Scott was hurt. _Damn it!_

"Run!" Derek screamed and when Scott didn't even get up he noticed the wounds. He got up and pushed Scott up, Scott had to get home safely or at least get to help safely. He had to create a distraction, scratch that he had to _be the distraction_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That’s Co-Captain! Hope you liked it! Hopefully Formality will come soon, we are almost at the end of season 1!


	11. Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week of the formal in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Everything happened as in canon except for the scene where Scott is looking for his phone that one hasn't happened yet and Stiles has no idea Scott was at the Hale house.
> 
> The character graphics are finally up just go to my tumblr (killianthehero) and click where it says RHWY to see them!
> 
> www.killianthehero.tumblr.com/tagged/RHWY

Ch 10

"So do we have everything now?" Sebastian asked when he came inside the apartment he shared with Joe above the coffee shop.

"Look at the file." Joe muttered and Sebastian grabbed the newest folder in the bunch, when he started reading he realized what it was."

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Everything." Joe told him with a rare smile on his face "Every single person involved in the fire, the planning of the fire, the aftermath of the fire, who showed them how to go inside the house, money transactions, photographic proof of the people involved, photos of Miller meeting with Gerard. My hospital records, the money trail that leads from Gerard Argent to Dr Tramaine you know the dear doctor in charge of my case, the sedative they used to make it look like I was dead in order to put me in a casket and send me across the world. Hospital records of the day they admitted me to the hospital and the formulas they used to manipulate my memories. Payments to the doctors to say that I was insane in order to keep me sedated for years and then admitted into the psych ward. Stalker images of my kids in New York." Joe ranted showing Sebastian the different things in the folder "who their friends were, where they worked, their schedules, everything.” and the pictures did how a lot, they showed Gabe and Derek at a bar, Rachel and Astrid shopping, Oliver and Laura at dinner, Nate, Astrid and Rachel watching Gabe and Derek playing pool, Ellie looking at Derek from far away. “They were stalking my kids, they wanted to know the exact moment one of them left for Beacon Hills, and there’s phone records that show that they got a call when Laura went back to Beacon, not only all that.”

“What else is there?” Sebastian asked

“I confirmed it.”

“So they did kill her it wasn’t just a common illness?” Sebastian asked, both of them had suspected that whoever was behind all this was also behind Lilah’s illness and death. It was one thing to suspect and the other to have confirmation.

“Here is everything, how they created this toxin especially for her.”

“Wait what?” Sebastian asked

“They created it from her blood, then made the formula or strain whatever it’s called that gave her the cancer, it’s why we couldn’t smell the sickness.”

“Because it hadn’t been there.” Sebastian said

“Yeah and we also have here the transactions of who paid for all of this to be done.” Joe told him as he showed him the last paper in that particular file.

“Victoria Argent.” Sebastian realized

“Victoria Argent, the same one who basically took care of my hospital stay.”

“What do we do now?” Sebastian asked

“Sell the apartment and the coffee shop.” Joe told him smirking

“Finally.”

-

"Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one."

"Promise? Because if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go." Kate mocked then walked over to where Derek's things were and started going through them "All right, let's see, nothing, nothing, nothing. God I hate this detective crap."

"Are you going to torture me, or are you just going to talk me to death?"

"Oh sweetie I don’t want to torture you, I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate told him, seeing if he would react.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of the hot crazy sex we had." Kate said walking towards him until she was right in front of him "but the fire thing yeah that was fun too." She said as he tried to get out of the chains "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Then she licked his abs causing him to react once more and try to get at her. He hated her more than he hated anyone in this planet, more than his hate for himself. There was a reason he had thrown himself into sex once he realized it could help him forget. There hadn't been a trace of Kate anymore and now he felt as if he were back at the beginning. He needed to get out of there before she broke what was barely mended in the first place.

"Sweetheart I really don't want to torture you." She said walking away as the door opened "but he does." Then she went out where she had come from and the guy started cracking his knuckles and smiling at Derek. Oh this was going to be great.

-

Stiles was getting a dress Lydia asked for when he saw Peter talking to Allison. That was not good.

"Allison, hey Allison!" He said as he approached them, Allison turned to look at him and he could see the thankful look in her eyes.

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Lydia needs your help with something over at the dressing room." He said pointing to an area far from where they were.

"I'll go right now don't want to keep her waiting." Allison said hurrying off

"I was talking to her you know?" Peter commented

"And now you're done talking to her." Stiles told him

"Oh really?" Peter asked

"Yes really, you're not going to go near Allison or Lydia, or I swear I'm going to end you."

"You? You're going to kill me?" Peter asked incredulously

"Damn right. You come near the people I care about and you're a dead man."

"You're a bratty kid and I'm an alpha werewolf you can't kill me."

"I'm pretty handy with a gun and I bet I could get Allison's father to give me some wolfsbane bullets." Stiles threatened, he was the sheriff's kid he obviously knew how to handle a gun and spastic as he was in other areas of his life, give him a gun and 9 out of 10 times he'd hit the target. He'd fail the 10th time to make sure people continued to underestimate him.

"You're not scared of me that's either brave or stupid, either way I'd rather have you on my side."

"I'll never be on your side." Stiles told him

"You will be, because Derek is on my side and you care about him too much to be in a side that's opposite his, you wouldn't want to see him hurt."

"If you do anything to him I swear I'll fucking kill you."

"Such language, I wonder what your mother would say if she saw her little boy saying such things."

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Please I probably knew her a lot better than you did."

"Get out of my sight or I'll scream and attract a lot more attention than you need right now."

"So you're not just a pretty face, I'll see you around Stiles." Peter said as he left, Lydia and Allison approached him just as Peter left.

"What was that?" Lydia asked

"Just some creepy perv forget about him." Stiles said looking at Allison

"Thanks for that by the way." Allison said

"It's no problem, you're my friend and I protect my friends. Did you girls find a dress?" Stiles asked

"Not yet, there was nothing good enough here so were going to try another store." Lydia told him

"Lead the way." Stiles said

-

Collins walked into the Sheriff's office and closed the door behind him, it seemed it was all he did recently.

 

"You've got something for me Collins?" John asked

"This just came in apparently Peter Hale went missing."

"Peter Hale is in a vegetative state." John told him

"I know that's why I came here as soon as I got the information. Both his nurse and Peter Hale are missing." Collins mentioned

"As in kidnapped?" John asked

"I'm not sure but well there's a camera that..."

"Spit it out Collins."

"It shows Peter Hale walking out of the hospital."

"Peter Hale? Walking?" John asked incredulous

"I know it sounds insane and if I hadn't seen the images with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Do you have the images?" John asked

"Here they are sheriff." He said handing him the file on Peter Hale and sure enough the first thing in the folder where security camera pics of Peter Hale looking like he never got burnt and walking out of the room.

"What is going on in this town?" John muttered

"I wish I knew sir, I wish I knew."

-

Stiles was waiting for the girls to come out when his phone rang, it was Rachel. He looked around to make sure no one was around then answered the phone.

"Hey Rachel."

_"Stiles thank god you answered is Derek there with you?"_

"No I'm shopping with Allison and Lydia."

_"When was the last time you heard from him?"_

"Now that I think about it... 2 days ago I didn't see him yesterday but I saw him the night before. Why?"

_"I can't get in touch with him, he's not answering his phone, or the one in the apartment."_

"Have you asked Gabe?"

_"He hadn't heard from him either, maybe he's with Laura?"_

"No I was with Laura last night and according to Rebecca, Derek hadn't been there all day."

_"What if something happened to him?"_

"Fuck."

_"What is it?"_

"I just saw Peter, he was after Scott's girlfriend but I stopped him and he made a comment about Derek." Stiles said putting a hand through his buzzed hair.

_"What comment?"_

"He basically alluded to the fact that I wouldn't like it if Derek got hurt."

_"Do you think he did something to him?"_

"This is the man that killed Laura, if he found out Derek is not actually on his side then I don't know what he would do to him."

_"Do you think he'd kill him?"_

"No, he needs Derek so he wouldn't kill him but."

_"But there are a lot of ways to hurt him without killing him."_

"Exactly, ugh this is such a mess, I told him to be careful, I asked him not do anything stupid.."

_"I'm going to see if there's any way for Gabe to locate him maybe if he and Astrid work together they can try one of those locator spells."_

"Please keep me updated, if anything happens here I’ll let you know."

"Thanks, Stiles we'll find him of that I'm sure, talk to you soon."

"Yeah I'll we'll talk soon." Stiles hung up the phone unaware that Allison had heard the conversation. So Stiles was involved in this as well? And if Stiles was involved... Was Scott? Allison was pulled out of her thoughts by Lydia.

"We found them the perfect dresses." Lydia told Stiles

"That's good." Stiles answered

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, who was that on the phone?"

"Be careful Lydia it's beginning to sound like you care."

"I don't, I'm just curious about why you all of a sudden changed moods drastically." Lydia said although they all knew she was faking, she did care and that shocked her.

"Derek is missing." Stiles said, he knew that Lydia would not stop pestering him about it so he better come clean.

"Derek Hale?" Allison asked

"Yes Derek Hale, what other Derek do we know?" Stiles said

"Calm down Stiles it was just a question." Lydia told him

"Sorry Allison, it's just...that was Derek's best friend from New York she hasn't heard from him in a while and neither has his other best friend. I haven't heard from him in two days so I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine, he probably just needed a few days to himself and that's completely normal." Lydia told him

"Yeah maybe."

"Let's go pay and we can go to lunch, I know a place that serves the best curly fries in town and its salads are great too." Lydia told them

"Yeah let's go." Stiles said grabbing the dresses Lydia and Allison were going to buy "thanks." He said softly

"It's nothing." Lydia replied

"Allison you coming?" Stiles asked

"Yeah I'm coming." Allison said walking behind them as they talked, she couldn't help but think about what she'd heard. Stiles was really worried about Derek, even Lydia dropped the facade a bit because of it, Allison knew where Derek was she had just seen him. Should she tell someone? Kate said they were dangerous but what if she had been wrong. What if what her family was doing was wrong?

-

After shopping and eating lunch Stiles dropped by to see how Scott was doing and found him freaking out in his room about his missing phone.

 

"I need my phone to talk to Allison, I left her hanging when Peter came by."

"How did you even loose your phone?" Stiles asked

"No clue, I had it yesterday during the fight and then nothing."

"What fight Scott?" Stiles asked and all he could think was please don't let this be what he thinks.

"I went over to the Hale house ok and there were hunters and its all a blur, now can you please help me find it."

"Scott do you know where Derek is?"

"He walked into gunfire." Scott admitted

"What the fuck Scott!" Stiles screamed

"What"

"You're worried about fucking Allison when the Argents probably have Derek!"

"He was going to kill Jackson!"

"No he wasn't!"

"I was there Stiles, I saw him."

"So what! You don't know what was really going on!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked finally looking up at his best friends face.

 

"Derek was pretending to be on Peter's side! We needed to wait till Laura was fully recovered before taking on Peter, it's too dangerous for Derek to take him on by himself."

"He should have asked me."

"Peter still has a connection with you and we couldn't risk that you dumbass!" Stiles shouted

"Laura is alive?" Scott asked

"Yes she's alive and now damn it Scott!" Stiles shouted

"I'm sorry okay I thought he was the bad guy."

"He's not the bad guy! What have I been telling you all this time, you've got to start listing to the things I say Scott!!" Stiles continued shouting "This changes everything, I need to talk to Rachel and see where we are with the spell, and tell her it wasn't Peter but the Argents who have him."

"You thought Peter had him?" Scott asked

"Yes we thought he had figured things out and that he had taken Derek but its much worse."

"How can this be much worse."

"Because it's the Argents!! They burned down the Hale house or did you forget that? A house filled with innocent werewolves and humans. Scott I love you, you're my best friend but I can't look at you right now." Stiles told him then grabbed his things and stormed out. A few minutes later he reached his house ready to just go to his room and call Rachel see where they were with the spell when his dad stopped him.

"Stiles, there's someone here to see you." John said

"Who?" Stiles asked

"She's waiting in your room, I have to get to work see you later."

"Later dad." Stiles muttered as his dad left the house, he walked up to his room and opened the door to find Allison Argent sitting in his bed.  What was she doing here?

"Allison? Scott isn't here."

"I know I came to see you."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why? Are you okay?" Stiles asked

"Not really there's a bunch of new information inside my head and I don't know what to do with any of it."

"You thought I could help?" Stiles asked

"What do you know about werewolves?" Allison asked completely shocking Stiles. That was the last thing he thought she would ask.

"A lot, so you better get comfortable because this is going to be a long conversation."

-

"So I see Patrick didn't get anything out of you, give him time you'll crack." Kate commented

"I'll never tell you anything." Derek told her

"Why don't I just tell you what we know and you tell me if we're on the right track."

"Go to hell." Derek said

"Okay here's the thing we are still thinking about who the second beta might be, we are now between Jackson and Stiles." She told him and at the mention of Stiles' name Derek's eyes hardened. If she went anywhere near Stiles he would kill her, tear her apart limb from limb.

"You see Jackson has a little scratch on the back of his neck and we know he knows about the wolves. He's so obvious really, it's the reason Chris isn't keen on the idea of it being Jackson. He says there is not enough evidence. I say the brat is just a coward you know?" Kate said then realized she wasn't going to get a reaction from Derek by talking about Jackson; she had to try another tactic.

"Stiles on the other hand, now that one I can totally believe. He's the smartest of your group, he's clever, can think on the spot and he doesn't show off. Plus he's got the protection of his father being the sheriff and no one wants to go after the sheriff's only son. He knows how to hide in plain sight; I mean no one ever expects it to be the sidekick am I right? I wonder how he'd react to certain things, I would love to know what makes him tick." Kate goaded pronouncing the last phrase slowly.

"If you go anywhere near him I swear to you, you'll regret it." Derek threatened

"Oh sweetie do you look like you're in the right spot to be making threats?"

"I don't care I just know if you get close to him or hurt him in any way I will end you, I'll rip you apart limb from limb."

"It's hard to kill someone when you are dead. Goodbye Derek." Kate laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her to drown the threats Derek was spewing out right now.

-

"So they set fire to a house filled with innocent people? And that time at my house Scott was looking for a bullet?" Allison asked

"Yeah luckily he found it in time."

"Kate's an awful person, she said you didn't need to be a psychopath to be a killer that you just needed a reason but this, she's a psychopath." Allison muttered walking around the room then looked at Stiles "there's more isn't there?"

"Yes but I can't say anything about that, I can't break that trust." Stiles told her, he might have told her everything else but he couldn't say a word about Derek and Kate, it wasn't his story to tell.

"I want to help." Allison told him

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"I want, no I need to help. What Kate is doing is not right,  I want to help you and the Hales." Allison said

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong but this is your family, Scott mentioned Kate was like a sister to you. "

"You're the only one that has told me everything, Kate told me vague things, Scott and my dad haven't told me anything, but you did. The first time I asked you told me the whole story objectively and I know that wasn't easy. You care about Derek, a lot." Allison said and Stiles turned to look at his hands "and you don't care about a lot of people I mean you care about Lydia, Scott, your dad, Derek and his sister but I don't think you really care about anyone else well I want to believe you care about me."

"I do, you're my friend and you make Scott happy which is good enough for me." Stiles told her truthfully. He'd admit he had some reservations about Allison before today but after this, he completely trusted her.

"That means a lot actually because your Scott's best friend and well you're my friend too...but what I was saying before was that if Derek is on your list of people to care about then he must not be a bad person. Plus no one deserves this so I want to help in any way I can." Allison told him but before he could answer his computed chimed, incoming conference call. The conference call of course, it was the reason he was home, Allison coming had sidetracked him but he remembered he'd organized a conference call to see what to do about Derek.

"Allison I need to ask you something very important and I want you to think it through."

"Ask away."

"Do you want to form a part of the group or well the word is actually pack but right now we'll call it group. Think about it, you can still get out of this, your parents have no idea you know and Kate doesn't know you came here, you can get out of this mostly unscathed."

"I want to help you guys."

"Completely sure? There's no going back after this and there's no turning back, as of right now I can tell them I have an informant but I won't give out a name and we can keep it like that."

"I'm done being useless, I want to help."

"You understand this means you're on the side of the pack, the werewolves?" Stiles asked for the last time.

"Don't worry that part is very clear. I'm sure of my decision Stiles, trust me."

"I do, well here's how this is going to be played I'm going to have a conference call to tell them what we know of Derek and his location, probably figure out a plan to help him, while I'm okay with you they don't know you all they know is that you're an Argent."

"Want me to stay out of sight until I'm mentioned?" Allison asked

"Pretty much yeah."

"Deal."

"Okay let's do this." Stiles said as Allison took a seat next to his desk, then he hit accept on the request.

On one screen was Rachel with who he guessed were Gabriel and his sister Astrid he remembered because he thought her name was awesome. The other screen was Laura's hospital room and it was Laura and Rebecca sitting on the bed.

"Stiles lovely to see your actual face." Rachel commented breaking the silence

"Likewise Phoenix, we should probably do introductions." Stiles commented

"Okay I’m Rachel for those that don't know me, & as you can probably guess this idiot next to me is Gabe and the blonde on my other side is Astrid."

"Pleasure to meet you both I'm Stiles obviously."

"The pleasure is all our Stiles we've heard a lot about you." Astrid commented

"I'm Rebecca Wills, I'm the doctor in charge of Laura and an old family friend of the Hales." Rebecca said introducing herself to the New Yorkers

"And I'm Laura Hale although I think you all knew that." Laura said quietly shocking Allison who mouthed at Stiles she's alive? And Stiles send a note card that said _long story explain later, that is Laura_.

"Okay we are all here because of Derek and his most recent disappearing act." Stiles told them

"We tried doing a locator spell but he's too far away." Gabriel said

"Don't worry I know where he is and who took him, good news it wasn't Peter, bad news it was Kate and her merry band of hunters."

"That bitch!" Screamed Rachel

"If you don't mind me saying this how do you know?" Astrid asked

"I have a reliable source but I can't say who it is right now." Stiles told them

"How reliable is this source?" Laura asked

"Scott was there the night Derek got taken, he said he got shot and that Derek walked into gunfire but that the bullets were normal bullets." Stiles told them

"Why was Scott there?" Rebecca asked

"Misguided attempt at "saving Jackson", Jackson was getting too close to exposing everyone to the hunters and well we couldn't let that happen." Stiles started explain before Laura interrupted him.

"Does this have to do with your plan about Peter and Derek pretending to be on his side?" She asked.

"Derek told me to leave Jackson to him, his plan was just to scare Jackson into keeping quiet. It wouldn't have been hard considering Jackson is terrified of Derek since that time Derek scratched him when he got shot by Kate. The thing was that he was going to scare him and then let him go but Peter probably told Scott about it and well Scott went to defend Jackson." Stiles explained

"Then the hunters came." Rachel said filling in the blanks.

"Pretty much." Stiles nodded

"Do you think this source is trustworthy?" Gabriel asked

"Yes." Stiles answered without hesitation earning a smile from Allison.

"Are they involved with the hunters?" Astrid asked

"In a way." Stiles said keeping it as vague as possible then he seemed to have a silent conversation with Allison who grabbed her chair and sat next to Stiles in front of the camera.

"It's me." Allison told them

"Allison Argent?" Laura asked shocked that an Argent was helping them, what was going on?

"Whoa an Argent? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Gabriel asked

"Because before last night I had no idea werewolves even existed. " Allison said but before Gabriel could comment Allison went on "I know you have no reason to trust me or trust that I'm not working with my aunt but can I explain why I'm here first, then you are free to decide for yourselves if I'm trustworthy or not."

"Very well go on." Gabriel commented as Astrid and Rachel shared a secret smirk, this girl had guts they could give her that; this was turning out to be very interesting.

"My family moves a lot, I always thought it was my dad's job, and ironically in a way it was but I'll get to that later. My dad sells guns to the sheriff's department and that's why there are always weapons at the house so I didn't think twice about them. Then Kate came to town and things started getting weird."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"Both my dad and Kate lied about what had happened to her car the night she came to town, Scott told me it was probably nothing so I let it go, Kate told me to investigate our family's history and she gave me the necklace with the family crest. Then the night at the school happened, the text from Scott that wasn't from Scott, his behavior that night, the feeling of being completely and utterly weak."

"Feeling weak is the worst feeling in the world." Gabriel commented somberly then made a notion for Allison to continue talking.

"Yeah it is, well I broke up with Scott because I didn't feel safe and I was talking to Kate like I normally did after a break up and at first she acted as always even teaching me how to shoot a tazer gun, until I mentioned the night at the school.  Scott had told me before all of this that he didn't know Derek that he was just friends with Stiles, I was musing out loud and made a comment about how I was confused about why Derek was at the school with us and Kate got weird. She started asking me if Scott knew Derek and I told her all I knew which was what Scott had told me; that Derek and Stiles were friends when they were younger and that they had reconnected. I told her how I thought Scott was just jealous, how Stiles was worried about Derek the night at the school and then she kind of made an excuse and left."

"Crap." Rebecca muttered

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked

"They think you're the second beta." Rebecca told the,

"Scott said they were thinking about Jackson for that one." Stiles told her

"Then I'd bet you anything the two of you are their two choices for the second beta and they are probably leaning more towards you." Rebecca told him

"Have they seen me? I'm a clumsy mess of limbs." Stiles commented

"Aunt Lilah." Laura muttered.

"My mom?" Stiles asked.

"Your mother was a part of the Hale pack for most of her life, if you add that to what they know about your friendship with Derek and if anyone knew how to hide new abilities it would be you." Rebecca told him.

"Yeah that makes sense but we can deal with that later right now it's about Derek, let Allison finish her story." Stiles told them.

"Okay after that I heard my dad and Kate arguing about me and Kate discreetly left some things out for me knowing I would try to find out what they were. I tried them out and found them to be this weird kind of weapons that I know I had never seen before. I went to talk to Scott that night but he had to leave and I got tired of waiting for him to come back when I got a call from Kate she took me to some tunnels and then she told me the family secret. She opened the door and there he was hanging from two chains." Allison told time getting more agitated as the story went on "I didn't recognize him at first because he was, what did you call it?" She said turning to Stiles.

"Wolfed out."

"Yeah and then she sent volts through his body and his face changed back for a few seconds and I realized it was Derek. She was there talking about how they were monsters and she was treating everything like a joke while sending god knows how many volts through Derek's body." Allison said her eyes watering a bit as Stiles passed her a tissue. "Then we left the room and she told me my parents don't think they were going to tell me at least not yet.  Then she said that she saw natural talent in me, but if natural talent means torturing people I don't want it. She told me to act normal and that I was going to help her find the second beta. "

"Fuck." Gabriel muttered about a minute after she finished. For a second there he left the frame and there was a loud crash heard before Gabriel came back and sat down.

"You okay Gabe?" Astrid asked

"She just practically confirmed that my best fiend is getting tortured by miss psycho bitch! The one who burnt down his house and basically created all of his issues so no I'm not ok." Gabriel told his sister, Stiles paid close attention to the way he talked about Kate and realized that Gabe most likely knew about Kate and Derek. The thing was that Stiles wasn't sure Derek knew that Gabe knew so he must have kept it hidden.

"Calm down Evans you think this isn't hard for me to hear? For Laura? For Astrid and Stiles? Look at Allison its hard enough for her to tell the story and she doesn't really know Derek! Now calm down." Rachel exclaimed and Gabe muttered something underneath his breath as he sat down.

"Okay I'm calm and forgive me if I sound rude but that still doesn't really tell me why you decided to side with us." Gabriel commented

"Stiles, it was all because of Stiles."

"He convinced you?" Laura asked

"No, we were shopping with Lydia for the formal when this creepy guy came up to me and started talking, I later found out he was Peter, and Stiles came by and practically saved me by making me go over to Lydia and after a few words with Stiles the guy left. Then when I came out of the dressing room I heard Stiles on the phone and he kept saying Derek was missing. He just sounded so worried and depressed that I got even more conflicted. I came here and Stiles told me everything. He told both sides of the story, what Peter had done, what Kate did and was still doing, I knew I'd come to the right place for answers. Stiles is the only one with the guts to tell me everything and not just one side but both sides. As I told him before I don't know Derek I don't presume to but he's in Stiles list of people that are important to him so I knew I had to do something. I'm not going back I've made my decision I'm on your side." Allison told them and of course the first to speak was Gabriel.

"I believe you."

"You do?" Allison asked, she had thought he was going to be the last one to believe in her, not the first.

"Did they tell you what my twin and I are?" Gabriel asked

"No, not really." Allison admitted

"We're witches and while I admit I'm not great at it, there's one thing I'm really good at...and that's reading auras and well people, and either you are an expert at masking which I doubt or you are being truthful."

"Thank you." Allison told him

"Glad to see you take after your father instead of your mother Allison." Rebecca told her

"Thanks I guess." Allison said confused about the comment but now was not the time to ask.

"I trust Stiles and Gabriel's judgment and you seem legit so Astrid and I believe you." Rachel commented and Astrid nodded along.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this especially to an Argent but I do believe you, and I can tell you do want to help my brother. Plus from what I've heard Scott is crazy over you so that works too." Laura commented

"Now that we got that out the way lets plan this rescue." Stiles said and they set forth to plan how they were going to get Derek out of there.

-

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk I'm just gonna have to kill you. Say hi to your sister for me. You didn't tell her about me did you? The truth about the fire?" She asked coming closer to him once more, he wouldn't look her in the eye so she just continued talking "Did you tell anybody?" She asked and he kept looking at the ground, technically the only person he had told was Stiles, Laura and Rachel had found out on their own. "Oh sweetie that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried."

 

He finally looked her in the eyes, as she continued talking “it’s not all your fault you got tricked by a pretty face, it happens!" She mocked him laughing at his pain "handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you are inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack, again?" Kate mocked and Derek looked down again, "we're just a little bit of history repeating." She said as she walked away stopping at the table "history repeating, it's not Jackson is it? Or Stiles? Jackson's got a little scratch on the back of his neck and Stiles has everything to be a werewolf, the history, the attitude, everything but neither of them are in love with Allison. Not like Scott."

-

"Dr Wills you're sure you can sneak Laura out?" Rachel asked

"Yes I'm positive about it." Rebecca told her

"Laura you sure you're okay to do this?" Stiles asked

"Everything is working fine with my body Stiles don't worry, my senses are at an 8.5." Laura told him

"Okidoki then here's what we got so far, Rebecca will sneak out Laura and you'll head to the tunnels to free Derek, Allison and I will be at the dance that way if anyone suspects we'll have an alibi." Stiles told them

"What about Scott? He can't go to the dance." Allison asked

"He'll find a way to be there and Jackson will be there too so that's alibis for us, after the dance Allison and I will meet you at Rebecca's apartment and we'll see where we go from there."

"Why not our apartment?" Laura asked

"I don't know if Peter knows about it but I don't want to risk it." Stiles told her.

"It seems like a solid plan, what's the backup?" Rachel asked

"If for any reason Stiles or myself don't make it to the apartment we'll contact Astrid." Allison said

"What if you can't?" Astrid asked

"Then we hope for the best. We've got 3 hours till the dance." Stiles muttered

"I'm going over to Lydia's to get ready, my parents already think I'm there so it would make no sense to go home. I'll see you at the dance?" Allison asked

"Yeah, where is Jackson picking you up?" Stiles asked confused

"Lydia's place, I think my dad scares him." Allison muttered.

"He is very easily scared." Stiles commented

"True, bye everyone." She said waving goodbye to the group in the conference then leaving.

"Who is your date Stiles?" Rachel asked

"Lydia, now if you don't mind I have to get everything ready I'll send you a text when we reach the school." Stiles told them waving goodbye.

"Let's hope everything goes according to plan. " Gabe commented as a closing statement before the call disconnected, Stiles really hoped everything went according to plan.

-

Stiles was getting ready to go to the dance when Scott showed up in his room causing Stiles to jump.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Stiles told him

"Sorry I just needed to talk to you before the dance."

"Okay then talk." Stiles told him, he was mad at Scott but he was still his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Scott muttered

"What did you say?" Stiles asked

"I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry about the way I acted with Derek and the Argents and I'm sorry about the way I've been acting about Derek since he got here, I know he's not a killer or a bad guy I just i guess I... I was jealous." Scott admitted

"What? Why?" Stiles asked

"Because he got back and all of a sudden it was Derek this or Derek that, he was your friend, your best friend when you were younger and I just i didn't want to loose you." Scott told him looking at his hands.

"You idiot." Stiles said laughing

"What?"

"You thought Derek was going to replace you?" Stiles asked

"Well yeah."

"No way in hell man, I mean sure Derek is a very good friend but you knew what?

"What?"

"He's no Scott.. He's not my best friend, that's you and that will always be you no matter what you get that?" Stiles told him

"Yeah I get it, you're my best friend too."

"I know that duh, are you going to the dance?" Stiles asked

"Yeah I have to talk to Allison. I'm getting her back."

"That's my boy!"

"You think I can?" Scott asked

"Damn right! Now get out because I have to finish getting ready so I can go pick up Lydia." Stiles told him

"Right! Good luck I have to go get ready too." Scott said "We are okay right?"

"We are great dude." Stiles said as Scott left the way he came in.

-

"Are you ready?" Rebecca asked coming into Laura's room.

"Yes, are you sure about this? You could loose your job." Laura asked

"If I loose it then I loose it, this is much more important. Family is more important than a job." Rebecca said unhooking all the machines Laura was connected to. "This was everything that was on you when I found you." She said handing Laura her things.

"Okay let's do this we don't have much time." Laura said as she put on her clothes, she was wearing jeans, a tank top and a dark jacket. In the bag with that held her accessories were two of her most prized possessions, her triskele necklace her mother had given her when Laura had turned 18 and a ring Oliver had gotten her when they hit their one year anniversary.

"Okay you just need to sign these papers that way as far as the hospital is concerned you were discharged the right way." Rebecca told her passing her the papers, which Laura signed automatically.

"How is this going to work?" Laura asked once she was ready to go.

"First rule act normal, almost no one came into your room so you most likely wont get easily recognized, we are going to drop these at the desk, the nurse on call right now is a friend of mine she won't ask questions and she knows I had a long day so it's believable that I could have forgotten to drop them off earlier."

"You've done that before?" Laura asked

"Once or twice, now after that we are just going to walk out the door and into my car."

"Just like that?" Laura asked

"Just like that, if you act like nothing is wrong people have no reason to suspect otherwise, and have the potion in my car so it's not as of we are carrying the substance out of the hospital."

"You're brilliant." Laura said amazed

"I do my best now let's go."

-

Stiles got out of the Jeep and went over to Lydia's side to open the door for her; he helped her get down when they encountered Jackson and Allison. He and Allison shared a knowing look as Lydia turned to Jackson

"Jackson, you look handsome." Lydia commented

"Obviously it's Hugo Boss." Jackson said pompously as he and Allison walked into the school.

"I don't care, I don't want compliments, i will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark."

"Well I think you look beautiful." Stiles told her truthfully taking her by surprise.

"Really?" Lydia asked giving him one of those rare real smiles

"Definitely, Jackson doesn't know what he's missing." Stiles told he then extended his arm for her to grab, which she did. Just as they walked into the school, Stiles sent a text to Rebecca _We're at the School_.

-

"So how are we going to do this?" Tyler asked Chris

"We aren't going to hurt the kid just get him away from Allison, he'll lead us to the alpha of that I'm sure." Chris told him getting his weapons ready

"So we're going to the school?" Another hunter asked coming into the room

"Yes we are going to the school. Everyone get ready we are catching the alpha one way or another." Chris told them

"Show time?" Tyler asked

"Show time.. Let's do this, remember to stick to the code."

-

Jackson had taken Allison to dance right in front of where Stiles and Lydia were sitting. He was an asshole and Stiles could not for the life of him see what Lydia saw in him.

 

"You wanna to dance?" Stiles asked

"Pass." Lydia said looking around.

"You know what let me try that again." Stiles said standing up then turning to Lydia "Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now."

"Interesting tactic, but I'll stick with no."

"Lydia get up okay, you're going to dance with me I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing. I don't.. Lydia I've had a crush on you since the third grade and I know that somewhere inside that cold lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. I know because I saw it earlier, you saw that I was worried so you willingly ate at what was basically a fast food restaurant just so I would feel better. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are, and that once you are done pretending to be a nitwit you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel prize." Stiles ranted and after a few seconds Lydia responded

"Fields medal."

"What?" He asked confused as he saw Lydia getting up

"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics, Fields medal is the one I'll be winning." She said as she pulled him into the dance floor. Stiles cheered he couldn't believe that had worked. Scott smiled at his best friend dancing with Lydia oh shit Coach saw him.

-

They were all reunited in Rachel and Oliver's apartment waiting to hear something about the group back in Beacon Hills. Rachel was cuddling with her brother and Astrid had her head in her boyfriend's lap as they watched Gabe pacing through the room.

"You're going to burn a whole in the ground." Rachel called out

"How can you all be so calm? A lot of shit is going down and we are here across the country waiting to hear from them." Gabe pointed out

"Stiles and Allison are at the school already and both Laura and Rebecca are out of the hospital everything is going according to plan." Astrid told him

"Just sit down man there's not much we can do from here except wait." Nate told him.

"Sit down or I'll make you sit down." Astrid muttered

"I hate waiting." Gabriel said sitting down on a couch chair.

"We know, we all are worried, all we can do is hope everything goes according to plan." Oliver told him getting up, grabbing a beer from the kitchen and giving it to Gabe "it's for your nerves." Oliver told him as he went back to where he was sitting and put his arm around his sister.

"Thanks." Gabriel whispered but Oliver just nodded as they all sat in silence, it was the waiting game.

-

Stiles and Lydia were dancing, when he noticed she kept looking around, as if looking for something, or someone. That’s when he noticed she was looking at Scott and Allison dancing. Jackson, she was looking for Jackson.

“You okay?” Stiles asked feigning ignorance.

“I just need to take a little air.” Lydia said

“You mean you need to go find Jackson.” Stiles told her

“I’m sorry.” Lydia started to say before Stiles interrupted her.

“It is what it is, don’t worry about it.” Stiles commented

“You’re an awesome guy you know that right?” Lydia asked

“Yeah I’m a blast, the club can’t even handle me right now.” Stiles joked

“Thanks, for the dance and for what you said.” Lydia told him giving him another of her rare smiles.

“Anytime Lydia.” Stiles said as she left to go look for Jackson and he was left alone with only his thoughts.

-

Derek was hanging in the cellar just thinking about everything that had happened, he was just counting the moments until someone came to kill him. He wondered if Kate would do the honors it had seemed like she was desperate to kill him. He just hoped she didn't find out about Laura. He was worried about Scott but he knew Laura would take care of him, as would Stiles. Then they would find a way to defeat Peter. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, they were here to kill him, and he just hoped it was quick.

 

Two women came into view and when his eyes adjusted he saw whom it was, it was Laura and Rebecca.

"Laura?" He asked

"Hey there little brother, ready to get out of here?"

"How?" Derek started to say but was interrupted

"Long story let's just work on getting you out of here." Rebecca said disconnecting the electricity and removing the cables from his torso.

"Now how do we get you down from there?" Laura mused out loud, the chains were meant to hold them during the full moon so they weren't exactly easy to remove. They just had to free on of his arms and then he could get free of the other one on his own.

-

Lydia came onto the field just as the lights started turning on, that wasn't scary or anything, where was he? Where was Jackson? Suddenly a figure started coming towards her.

"Jackson? Jackson is that you?" Lydia asked then she heard it someone was screaming her name, Stiles.

"LYDIA! LYDIA RUN!" He screamed running towards her, Lydia turned around too late, the guy's face was too close and she thought she saw fangs, that was her last thought before she blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Don't kill her.. Please." Stiles pleaded, he couldn’t believe he was pleading with Peter but Lydia was hurt and it was entirely his fault.

"Of course not, just tell me how to find Derek." Peter told him

"What?" Stiles asked, this was not good, he couldn't let Peter kill Lydia but he couldn't lead him to Derek especially since it would endanger Laura and Rebecca as well as Derek.

"Tell me how to find Derek." Peter told him again running a claw next to Lydia's face.

"I don't know that how would I know that?" Stiles asked pretending not to know, he knew the tactic wouldn't work but he needed to stall.

"Because you're the clever one aren't you? And because deception has a particular scent Stiles." He said getting closer to Stiles face, damn wolves and their no sense of personal space, think Stiles, think. "Now tell me the truth or I will rip her apart."

"I don't know I swear to god I don't know." Stiles said thinking about what to say next, Scott would know what to do, Scott of course! Scott's phone was missing.

"TELL ME." Peter shouted starting to loose patience with Stiles

"Okay okay, look I think he knew."

"Knew what?" Peter asked

"Derek, I think he knew he was going to get caught."

"By the Argents?" Peter asked

"When they were shot he.. He took Scott's phone." Stiles told him, it was a plausible idea right? As long as they didn't take Scott's phone out of the cellar Peter would still believe Derek was there.

"Why?" Peter asked

"They all have GPS now, so if he still has it and it's still on, you can find him." Stiles told Peter, he just hoped by the time Peter found him that they would be long gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow that was long, like I said in my tumblr I honestly did not expect it to be that long, and it included every single character in this fic, or even a mention of them, did not plan that either.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Honestly this is one of my favorites of the ones I’ve written so far.


	12. Code Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on the loose and he has to be stopped, on the other side of town the Sheriff is trying to figure out what happened to Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here it is! The final chapter in season 1.. It’s been a long ride; hopefully season 2 will go smoother. I just hope you’ve all enjoyed this story. Even those of you that don’t review, I hope you have all been enjoying it. Without further ado I give you the last chapter of Right here with you.
> 
> For those that don't follow my tumblr (alwayslistentostiles) Rachel's actress is now Leighton Meester instead of Phoebe Tonkin

 

Ch 11

“You’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Stiles asked

"Why would I kill you Stiles? You're my perfect leverage; neither Derek nor Scott will do anything against me as long as I have you in my grasp. Call your friend, tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get."

* * *

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Derek asked

“We’ll get to the how later, as to why were are here, well we’re here to rescue you dumbass.” Laura told him

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see your face.”

“Yes I know, I should win a best sister award or something.” Laura joked

“Enough kidding around let’s find a way to get you down from there and out of here.” Rebecca told them.

* * *

“And you’re a Mac guy, does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?”

“Turn it on. Get connected.”

“You know you’re really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look you still need Scott’s username and password, and I’m sorry but I don’t know them.”

“You know both of them.”

“No I don’t.”

“Even if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you’re lying.”

“Dude I swear to god.” Stiles started to say before the felt the cold metal of the car colliding with his cheek.

“I can be very persuasive Stiles, don’t make me persuade you.” Peter warned

* * *

“You okay sir?” Collins asked John

“Not really, we still have to find out who the woman with the necklace is, and to top it all of a teenage girl was attacked at a school dance.”

“Let’s go over what we know.” Collins told him

“So far we don’t know who or what attacked the Martin girl, the only one here is Jackson and he claims he has no clue what happened. We know that according to Jackson Lydia’s date to the formal was Stiles. Stiles hasn’t answered his phone and he isn’t here at the moment.  I’ve tried calling Scott but he’s not answering either.”

“Maybe they are together?”

“It’s Scott and Stiles chances are they _are_ together.”

“Maybe Stiles hasn’t found out about Lydia, I’m sure he’ll get here later, you can question him then. “

“You have a point, Ask Rodgers about Stiles’ Jeep will you? He’s the one in charge of seeing if it’s in strange places.”

“Okay I’ll localize him for you.”

* * *

"What happens after you find Derek?"

"Don't think Stiles, type."

"You're going to kill people aren't you?" Stiles asked

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look if I do this you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles told Peter, he couldn't do anything about Derek so he would focus on Scott. Peter was not coming close to his best friend.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey is too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott, both of them." Peter said, seemingly getting annoyed with Stiles.

"He's not going to help you."

"Oh he will, it's a vicious circle really, he will because it will save Allison, Derek will because it will save you, you will because it will save Derek and Scott…Scott who is your best friend, who you know so well you even have his username and password."

"His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?" Peter asked completely unimpressed.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles remarked but Peter just blew him off.

* * *

"I wasn't the only one that heard that right?" Rebecca asked

"No you weren't but I don't know who it is." Laura commented

"It's Scott." Derek told them before letting out a howl of his own.

"Scott is on his way here then that's awesome." Laura said as Rebecca's phone rang.

"Laura can you check who it is?" Rebecca asked as Laura checked the phone, it was a text from Astrid. _Allison called she's with her family; probably with Kate someone needs to go get her_.

"Becca you think you can handle it from here I have to go take care of something." Laura told them ignoring the confused look her brother sent her.

"Be careful." Rebecca called out as Laura left.

* * *

"It's loading... I can't exactly make it go faster can I?" Stiles commented when Peter glared at him.

"Wait what? That's where they are keeping him? His own house?" Stiles asked acting surprised and he thanked his lucky stars that the phone was apparently still in the cellar.

"Not at it, under it."

"What's under it?"

"The tunnel and basement I used to escape the fire. I know exactly where that is." Peter told him and suddenly they hear a howl. "And I'm not the only one."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked trying to stall Peter from leaving.

"I think you know exactly what that means. Give me your keys."

"Careful she grinds in second." Stiles muttered but Peter just destroyed the keys.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"Don't you understand yet, I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster, with red eyes and fangs, you threaten the people I care about and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you Stiles, since you've helped me I’m going to give you something in return, do you want the bite?" Peter asked completely shocking Stiles

"What?"

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll be like us."

"Like you."

"Yes, a werewolf, would you like me to draw you a picture." He said as he came closer to Stiles "that first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack it could have just as easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him, as both of them, no more standing by their side, seeing Scott become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals, maybe more." Peter said as he grabbed Stiles' arm. "Yes or no?"

"I don't want to be like you." Stiles told him taking his arm back.

"You know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You might believe that you are telling the truth but you are lying to yourself, now since you're not going to help me further I have something for you." Peter said getting something out of the trunk of the car.

"What is that for?" Stiles asked fearing the answer

"Here I thought you were the smart one. This is zip tie I need to make sure you don't go anywhere. Now put your hands in front of you." Peter told him as he extended his claws in a threatening move.  

"I won't do anything I promise." Stiles said

"It's too bad I don't trust you plus don't forget I know you're lying. If you don't cooperate I might feel inclined to hurt a certain nephew of mine and we wouldn't want that would we?" Peter threatened, causing Stiles to shut up and cooperate. The last thing he wanted was for Derek to get hurt because of him.

"That's much better." Peter said when he finished tying him up, then he got a rag out of his pocket and tied it around Stiles' mouth "We can't have you screaming for help now can we?" Peter said receiving a glare from Stiles

"See this is much better isn't it? No more of your useless yammering on and on. " Peter told him as he closed the trunk of the jeep.

"Don't worry Stiles I'll take good care of Derek and Scott.. I might even spare Scott's girlfriend I have to keep him happy don't I?" Peter remarked then left the garage leaving Stiles to wonder how he was going to get out of this one.  

* * *

"You getting it now? It's what they do they can't help it."

"All of them?" Allison asked

"Yes Allison even Scott." Kate stated then Allison saw someone standing in the middle of the road

"Kate, watch out!" Allison screamed as Kate hit the breaks just in time.

"Let's see who it is." Kate said as she and Allison get out of the car.

"Hello Kate long time no see." Laura said

"Laura Hale, how are you even alive?" Kate asked

"You guys cut up the wrong girl and while it served for your purpose of bringing my brother back to Beacon, you didn't kill me so you didn't win." Laura said

"We'll see about that, maybe we'll kill both you and Derek just like we cut up your friend." Kate mocked and in that moment Laura made her move in what was basically the blink of an eye Laura was holding a knife to Allison's throat. 

"I might not be an alpha anymore but I’ve still got enough power to kill your niece, it would be the perfect payback wouldn't it?  Luckily for Alison she's a good friend of Stiles, and Scott loves her so I don't want to hurt her but if you don't cooperate I might be inclined to spill some Argent blood."

"You were never that ruthless Laura you don't have the guts." Kate mocked and Allison couldn't believe the words that came out of her aunt's mouth she knew Laura wouldn't hurt her but Kate's response shocked her.

"You do not want to see how ruthless I can get. Now tell me where my brother is or you'll see how ruthless I can be." Laura said pricking Allison so a little blood came out.

"He's underneath your old house." Allison shouted playing the part of the willing hostage.

"Allison shut up." Kate screamed as Laura lowered her knife.

"I knew Scott had good taste, Now if you don't mind i'm going to help my brother but I'm taking your niece and your car call it insurance." Laura told Kate as she and Allison get into the car. Once they are inside and Kate can no longer see them, Laura hands Allison a kit from her bag.

"What is this?" Allison asked her

"It's a bandage for your neck, sorry I had to do that." Laura said

"Don't worry about it, did everything go according to plan on your side?" Allison asked

"Yeah Rebecca and Scott are with Derek right now."

"Scott is with you?" Allison asked

"He must be over there already, I didn't wait to see him because I came to get you but yeah he came of his own volition and I'm thankful because between you and me, we were having trouble with the shackles."

"Your strength is not what it used to be?"

"I'm recovering...slowly. The shackles were made to hold us during the full moon, those of us not in control that is, so they are tougher than they look." Laura told her explaining the situation.

"At least you're recovering."

"True, I hope you didn't mind my little rescue masquerading as a kidnapping."

"Trust me I was relieved when I saw it was you, I have no idea what Kate's plan is but I'm sure it's nothing good."

"I figured you'd be safer with me right now."

"Why?"

"Because Kate has a big target on her back, Peter is completely off the rails and the only person left to kill is Kate so yeah right now you're safer with us, now what went wrong on your end?"

"My dad was at the dance, Scott and I were at the parking lot and they basically forced him to reveal himself and they just got me out of there. My parents wanted Kate to take me to Washington but she didn't do that."

“Well let’s thank god for that.”

* * *

Scott followed the howl that lead to the Hale house. He found the tunnels and went inside not knowing what he would find but ready for anything. He needed Derek to help him get rid of Peter and he even had an argument planned out with Deaton’s info if Derek wasn’t cooperating. What he found was a brunette woman trying to help Derek, what was going on?

“Scott, you’re Scott right?” Rebecca asked

“Yeah I’m Scott what is going on.”

“I’m trying to help Derek but I’m human which means as I’m not as strong as you guys so you’ll have to help me out with this.”

“If you guys could figure it out before the hunters come back that would be great.” Derek muttered

“First I’ve got to know something.” Scott said

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Derek replied

“You need to tell me how to stop Peter.” Scott said

“You want to talk about this right now? Isn’t it bad timing?” Derek asked

Laura and Allison came into the light in the middle of the bickering.

"Allison are you okay?" Scott asked

"I'm fine Scott."

“Scott help Derek get down from there, you saw Allison is okay now do it.” Laura told him

“You really are alive, I mean I Stiles told me but it’s a bit on the crazy side you know?” Scott said as he helped Derek unlock one of his shackles. Once his hand was free, Derek could get the other one free as well.

"Explain." Derek said as Rebecca passed him his shirt and jacket.

"Technically she's my hostage I had a bit of a showdown with Kate figured with Peter on the loose she's be a bit safer with us. Plus it gives her an alibi with her family if she's seen with us."

"Why would she be safer with us?" Scott asked

"Why would she need an alibi?" Derek asked at the same time as Scott.

"Oh right you guys don't know. Who do you think told us where you were?" Rebecca told them.

"What?" Derek asked confused, an argent helping them out? How?

"You didn't think this whole rescue thing was out of the blue did you? It was planned down to the last detail, Allison and Stiles with the help of Gabriel were the masterminds behind it all." Laura told Derek then turned to Scott.

"Kate is enemy #1 right now which reminds me we need to get out of here and figure out what we are going to do…where's Stiles?" Laura asked she thought he would have already arrived here.

"He's not here yet?" Allison asked

"Nope and Astrid only got a message from you." Rebecca told them

"The last time I saw him he was dancing with Lydia at the dance, sorry." Scott said

"He wasn't at the hospital. I mean I was only there a few moments but I didn't see him." Allison said

"Why would he be at the hospital?" Scott asked

"Because of Lydia, she was attacked, Jackson brought her in." Allison told him

"Peter." Derek grumbled

"Do you think he figured it out?" Allison asked

"No I don't think so, he still thinks Derek was on his side remember? He wants Stiles for something." Laura said

"But Stiles is human." Scott told them confused at why Peter would want Stiles.

"Stiles is also the smartest of the group he's the brain behind everything and he's extremely loyal, being human doesn't mean a thing." Derek stated

"I know that I was just saying it's Stiles." Scott said trying to hide the fear in his voice. If his best friend got hurt he would never forgive himself.

"Someone give me a phone." Laura said as Scott passed her his phone from the table

"Come on Stiles, answer the phone." Laura said

"This is Yoda Stiles, to the phone I cannot come, so after the beep a message must you leave."

"You guys stay here and find somewhere to hide, Peter is probably going to come here if he's not on his way already. We need to beat him, he can't continue living like this killing everyone that pisses him off."

"Where are you going?" Allison asked

"I'm going to go help my find my best friend, Derek you know what to do." Laura said running out of the basement.

"You've got your crossbow?" Derek asked Allison

"Yes" Allison said showing it to him, she was thankful Kate told her to bring it.

"And I've got two potions." Rebecca said as she showed them to Derek.

"Good we are going to need it all."  Derek told them as they left the room.

* * *

Laura was walking through the basically vacant parking lot, the scent had led her here, she just hoped her senses weren't too screwed up that they led her to the wrong place, right now she needed them to work. That's when she spotted it, Stiles' Jeep, so she ran towards it.

"Stiles are you here?" Laura whispered but all she got in response was a muffled response.

"I'll get you out don't worry." She told him as she looked for a way to open the car, on the floor next to one of the wheels were Stiles' keys, part of them were smashed so she needed to find another way of opening them, Stiles was going to kill her.

"Sorry about this Stiles," She said as she ripped open the door to the trunk. Thankfully the door did not fly off the hinges, but they would still need to fix it to get it to close properly again. She found him lying there bound and gagged. She quickly removed the gag from his mouth.

"Did he hurt you?" Laura asked

"No he just used scare tactic and said he didn't want me running away so he tied me up and locked me inside." Stiles said as Laura tried to break the zip-tie.

"What did he want?" She asked

"He wanted to find Derek, I pretended not to know where he was and then used Scott's phone's GPS to find him." Stiles said

"Ugh I hate zip ties they are impossible to break." Laura complained

"Laura you’re a werewolf, what don't want to break a nail?" Stiles joked as Laura glared at him

"Seriously?"

"It hurts like a bitch plus it won’t help I got something better." Laura said taking a small knife out of her boot and cutting his binds.

"You still have that?" Stiles asked

"You gave it to me and I had it on me when I was admitted so I found it inside my jacket." Laura said smiling "we need to go."

"Can we pass by the hospital to see Lydia, I'm worried about her."

"I'll drop you off go pick up a few things we might need to defeat Peter and pick you up from there."

"You do realize we don't have a car right?" Stiles said

"Yes we do. I commandeered Kate Argent's SUV." Laura said

"You are amazing." Stiles said

"I know this." Laura told him

* * *

Stiles walked into the hospital to see his dad walking towards him.

"You're lucky we're in a hospital because I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sorry dad my jeep was stolen and I had to walk here when I found out."

"What? Jackson claims you were Lydia's date so why weren't you with her."

"We were dancing and she started looking around and I figured she was looking for Jackson so I let her go and that was the last time I saw her. I came out of the bathroom and I was thinking of going home when I heard the commotion that Lydia had been taken to the hospital so I went to where I parked my jeep and it wasn't there. So I started walking."

"You walked alone from the school to here? Are you crazy? Are you looking to get hurt?" John shouted he couldn't believe Stiles could be so reckless.

"No dad of course not! I was just thinking I needed to get here. Is she gonna be okay?"

"They don't know. Partially because they don't know what happened, she's lost a lot of blood but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked stammering and fearing the worst.

"The doctor's said it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." John told his son. "You say you didn't see her but do you have any idea of who or what could have attacked her?"

"No, I have no idea." Stiles told him after a few seconds, his son was definitely lying to him now.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles asked, why was his dad asking about Scott.

"Did he see anything?" John asked

"What are you...is he not here?" Stiles asked, if Scott wasn't here then where was he? I'm not the only one, that's what Peter had said, Peter had been talking about Scott, shit.

"I've been calling him on his cell phone and I've gotten no response." John told him, and considering the phone was in the Hale basement he wasn't going to get one, Stiles thought then exchanged a look with Jackson who was standing in front of Lydia's room.

"I don't think you're going to get one." Stiles muttered

"Stiles just go wait with your friends okay?"

"Dad just tell me, you know it has something to do with the Hale case."

"Don't talk so loud, you do realize I'm elected to this job right? I can't have people thinking I tell my son everything."

"If I help you figure this out you'll be reelected."

"You know what? That girl in there has nothing to do with six-year-old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Stiles asked, so his dad was on the right track that was good, right?

"When we got a key witness, and no I'm not telling you who it is." John told Stiles, his dad really did know him too well "but yeah, point is we know it's arson and that it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman." Stiles asked, his dad knew Kate was behind it but he probably didn't know it was Kate. 

"If I knew that she'd be in jail." John said, so he definitely didn't know it was Kate.

"Was she young then or is she young now?"

"She's probably in her late 20s all we know is that she had a very distinctive pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?" Stiles asked

"Stiles do you go to school? It's a necklace, now I have to go answer this call." His dad told him as he left Stiles standing there.. What necklace could he be taking about? As far as he knew Kate didn't wear a necklace.. Wait a minute, _Allison's necklace!_ The one with the Argent crest on it. That's what his dad was looking for; he seriously needed Laura to get back here so he could tell her what he found out. He needed to get to where Laura was picking him up.

"Hey where are you going?" Jackson called out.

"To find Scott." Stiles answered.

"You don't have a car." Jackson told him

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

"Look I can drive." Jackson started and Stiles stopped him before he could continue.

"Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay alright? Half of this is still your fault."

"I have a car you don't, you want my help or not?" Jackson asked

"You brought the Porsche?"

"Yeah." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll drive." Stiles told him grabbing the keys, but before they could go further Argent and his goons stopped them.

"Boys I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?"

"Scott? Haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles told them, it was technically true. "You Jackson?"

"I..uhh..I.." Jackson stuttered

"Oh for the love of god." Stiles muttered, yes they were screwed.

Stiles and Jackson were thrown into two gurneys in an on call room as Chris closed the door.

"Let's try this again, where is Scott McCall."

* * *

"Any news?" Rachel asked as Astrid came back from a call she had just received.

"Derek is okay, Allison, Scott and Rebecca are there with him and they subdued a hunter. Kate is on the way there as is Peter. Laura was headed for the hospital she's going to pick up Stiles and go to the house." Astrid told them repeating what Laura had told her.

"So the showdown is definitely happening?" Nate asked

"It is." Astrid answered

"Let's hope they can get rid of Peter." Gabe commented

"And let's hope there's no casualties. Except Kate she can die for all I care." Rachel said taking a sip from her beer.

"I'll drink to that." Oliver muttered as they all took a sip from their respective drinks trying to forget the fact that the people they cared about where in trouble and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

"Let me ask you a question Stiles, have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Chris Argent asked as Stiles felt his back collide with the wall.

"No but I'll add it to my To Do List if you let me go." Stiles snarked and once again Chris was reminded of how much of his mother Stiles had in him, but he couldn't think of that right now.

"Well I have and the only thing I have been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?" Chris asked

"Not really, no offense to your storytelling skills." Stiles answered

"He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head." Chris said poking Stiles head "the whole time he laid there dying he was still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Chris shouted

"No, it sounds like you need to be more selective..." Stiles started but was unable to continue because of Chris' hand hitting the wall next to him.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah I did! I handcuffed him to the radiator." Stiles shouted back and Jackson stared at him, he had no idea about that, he didn't know Scott had to be detained. "Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house around him?" Stiles shouted with as much emotion as he could muster, this was the man whose family had caused Derek and Laura to lose everything. Now he had to gall to even allude to the wolves being the bad guys? Stiles wasn't going to let that one stand. Argent chuckled, he actually chuckled like an entire family dead was a laughing matter and Jackson just looked horrified.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Argent told him, oh god he didn't know, how could he not know?

"Oh right, Derek said you guys had a code, I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles said mockingly.

"Never." Chris muttered and he looked at Tyhurst with a worried expression.

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked baiting Argent.

"Someone like whom?" Argent asked him

"Your sister perhaps." Stiles told him basically confirming what Chris had feared for a while now.

"He is right, your psychotic sister burned my house to the ground with my entire family inside, did you know she blocked the entrances so they couldn't get out?" Laura said appearing at the door.

"You're alive." Chris Argent said shocked

"You guys need to stop being so shocked, you cut up the wrong bitch it happens. Now let Stiles and Jackson go." Laura told him

"I need them to find Scott McCall." Chris Argent told her

"Quid Pro Quo, you let them go I tell you where Kate is going and you deal with her and let myself and Derek deal with the Alpha."

"How do I know you don't want to join the alpha?" Chris asked

"Show of good faith, here are the keys to the SUV your sister was driving, I know the alpha and your sister are both headed to my old home, and I can tell you Scott, Derek, Rebecca and Allison are already there." Laura said putting the keys on the table.

"Allison is there?" Chris asked

"I figured she'd be safer with us than with your psychotic sister considering Kate is the Alpha's next target." Laura told him

"Let them go." He told his men and then turned to Laura "I'm trusting you for this, you better not cross me."

"Likewise, Stiles, Jackson let's go." Laura said and marched out of the room with the boys.

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked

"We need something to defeat Peter with any ideas?" Laura asked

"Know where we can get the ingredients for a Molotov cocktail?" Stiles asked

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Laura smirked

"So it's not just for my dashing looks?" Stiles smirked back as Laura rolled her eyes

* * *

They made their way out of the tunnel with Scott holding up Derek and Rebecca Allison bringing up the rear. They made their way up to the house panting as they walked.

"Hold on, hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek told them

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something doesn't feel right." Derek said "it's kind of like getting out of there.. It was kind of like." 

"Yeah like it was I don't know how to explain it." Rebecca started but unable to say the words either.

"I hate to agree but it does seem.." Allison started

"No don't say too easy! All of you shut up! People say too easy and bad things happen. You think finding you was easy? Getting away from your dad?" He said directing the last one at Allison "none of this has been easy, so if things are going right for like two seconds can we just not question it? Can we all just shut up and thank God that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?"

"Fine you're right, let's go." Derek said as they continued on the path to the house, they were walking when Derek got struck by an arrow. They saw Kate and another hunter shooting at them

"Now the leg." She told the guy as Derek received another arrow in the leg.

"Flash-bow."

"Scott, watch out! Avert your eyes!" Derek shouted as Kate shot Scott with a flash-bow arrow, Allison reacted and shot the hunter next to Kate with 2 arrows, while Rebecca threw a potion at Kate that caused her to loose her sight for a few seconds letting her grab Derek and move him away from Kate just in time for him to remove the arrow.

"Get up let's go." Derek told Scott as Allison helped Scott get up. They started running towards the house with Kate coming closer and closer. When Derek couldn't run anymore he shouted at Scott.

"Scott go!"

"Allison!" Kate screamed at her

"What are you doing Kate, Why are you hurting them?" Allison asked

"They are monsters I’m doing the world a favor. I told you we were going to catch them." Kate mentioned pointing her gun a Scott.

"Catch them does not mean killing them! I won't let you do this." Allison screamed and Kate looked towards her companion and he grabbed Allison to stop her from doing anything. "Let me go!"

"You'll learn, I caught them now I'm going to kill them." She said shooting Derek in the stomach, Rebecca ran towards him in order to help him "See not that hard." then she turned to Scott "It's a pity, I really do love those brown eyes."

"KATE" Chris screamed

"Hello big brother"

"I know what you did, put the gun down." Chris told her

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look at what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code." Chris told her then said a phrase in French.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison muttered

"You're too soft you've always been too soft, they were monsters they deserved to die and the humans were even worse they were friends with monsters. I say all wolves and their allies should be eradicated. This is why I was always dad's favorite, I got what we had to do." Kate told him clicking the trigger on her gun when she heard the click of another gun triggering. Chris had his gun pointed at her just as Derek and Rebecca got closer to the scene.

"Put the gun down." He said shooting at the tree next to Kate completely shocking her "before I put you down." Kate lowered her weapon as the sound of a door opening broke their tension.

"Allison, get behind me." Chris said as they all pointed their weapons at the open door, Chris and Kate had their guns pointed at the door while Rebecca had the remaining potion in her hand with Derek and Scott standing next to her.

"What is it?" Allison asked

"It's him, he's here." Rebecca told her

"It's the Alpha." Scott said

Suddenly they could see movement as they were all pulled into a circle and the hunter that came with Kate dropped dead. Allison's crossbow fell to the side; Chris Argent got knocked out, as did Rebecca, leaving only Kate standing.

"Come on! Come on!" Kate started screaming and before she knew it Peter Hale was in front of her and the gun was pushed out of her hand. He broke her arm and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her inside the house. Allison ran inside to see Peter holding her aunt by the throat.

"She is beautiful Kate and she looks like you only not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her, prove that there is someone in this world that you do care about."

"I'll do anything just don't hurt her." Kate pleaded

"Apologize, say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it! Say it and I'll let her live." Peter told her as she felt his claws starting to break through her skin.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at Allison; if there was one thing she regretted in all of this it was that Allison had to see this. She was going to die she knew it the second she felt his claws on her neck. She had just hoped Allison didn't have to see it, that's what she was sorry about. Her last thoughts were a silent apology to her beloved niece, as she fell to the ground dead.

"I don't know about you Allison but that apology didn't sound very sincere." He said as he started walking towards her, then Scott and Derek appeared at her sides allowing her to run outside and get away while the betas fought the alpha.

"Dad wake up Dad!" Allison screamed to no avail. She went over to Rebecca and managed to wake her up.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked

"I'm fine but they are fighting inside and my dad won't wake up." Allison told her

"Leave him to me I'll keep him safe." She said grabbing the unconscious Argent and moving with him a few meters down to hide behind a tree.

* * *

"You know this isn't exactly an all-terrain vehicle." Jackson muttered as Stiles drove towards the Hale house.

"Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked

"No." Jackson answered

"The shut up!"

"Both of you shut up and Stiles eyes on the road." Laura commented,

They got to the house just in time to see Scott get thrown outside the window and see Peter coming after him ready to change into alpha form.

"Peter!" Laura shouted pulling the focus from Scott and towards her.

"Laura you're alive." Peter muttered

"Surprised?" Laura asked looking as Derek came out of the house to stand next to Scott and Allison.

"It all makes sense now, why Derek agreed to join me, he was protecting you and your secret."

"It's what family does, we protect one another we don't try to kill the other members of our family." Derek told him

"You're surrounded Peter, just give up." Laura told him as Peter looked around on one side were Scott, Derek and Allison and on the other Stiles, Laura and Jackson. What they didn't realize was that Peter had Rebecca's potion, he smashed it to the ground leaving them blind for a few seconds. When they recovered visibility they realized Peter had grabbed Stiles and was holding him as a shield.

"Stiles!" Laura screamed

"Let him go." Derek said

"Why would I? I know the second I let him go you’ll kill me or at least try to, jury is still out on whether or not you can." Peter commented then put his claw on Stiles neck "He really is a great individual and would be the perfect member of my pack." then he muttered to himself “Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Jackson.”

"Leave him alone." Scott said from his place next to Allison and Jackson, who noticed Stiles was looking directly at him, Jackson mouthed "What" and Stiles looked directly at the bottle in his hand. Stiles wanted him to throw the Molotov bomb at Peter just like they planned, but how could they when Peter was holding Stiles.

"Here's the deal, you idiots let me go and I won't harm your precious Stiles." Peter told them

"We can't let you do that." Laura told him; before anyone of them noticed what he was doing, Stiles had the Molotov bomb in his hand and looked at Allison who nodded

"Allison GO!" Stiles shouted at her as she shot an arrow at the bomb. It blew up and Stiles fell to the ground unconscious because of the blast. In that moment Peter transformed into his alpha form. 

"Stiles!" Laura screamed as she ran to him, she had handed her own bomb to Scott who threw it at Peter the moment Laura ran to Stiles.

When he saw that Peter wasn't near Stiles Jackson threw the other bomb at him weakening him even further as Peter fell to the ground once again burned up but this time because of his own actions. Allison ran towards Scott who was still in wolf form and kissed him as his face went back to being human.

“Why did you do that?” Scott asked

“Because I love you.” Allison responded as Chris and Rebecca walked up to the group, Chris was holding his head as if he had a headache but overall he was okay. They saw as Derek approached the barely alive Peter and Scott ran up to him.

“Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you.”

“We don’t know for sure it’s a myth.” Derek told him.

“But it could be true! If you do this I’m dead…" Scott pleaded “Derek! Allison, her father, her family…what am I supposed to do? Please let me do this."

Derek looked conflicted; he turned to look at Laura who was holding on to an unconscious Stiles, she nodded telling him it was okay. Derek turned back to Peter.

"You've already decided, I can smell it on you!" Peter told him as Derek raised his hand and killed him. He could feel the power flowing through his veins. He turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"I'm the alpha now."

* * *

When Stiles woke up he noticed a few things, first he was in his own bed, no idea how he got there, and second everyone was staring at him. Laura was seated on the edge of his bed, Derek was staring at him from his place by the door, and Allison and Scott were seated at his desk.

“You’re awake, finally.” Laura commented then turned to Scott “Scott can you go tell Becs Stiles woke up?”

“Sure thing.” He said as he left the room.

“So what do you have to tell me that you needed Scott out of the room?” Stiles joked but was ignored when no one answered his question.

“How are you feeling?” Laura asked

“My head is pounding.” Stiles commented

“Never do that again.” Allison told him

“You scared us especially since you wouldn’t wake up.” Laura said

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked

“The whole night, it’s 10 am right now.” Derek said speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

“What happened?” Stiles asked

“After you did your stupid, idiotic, reckless.” Derek started before Stiles interrupted him

“Tell me how you really feel.”  
“You could have died Stiles! You told them to blast the bomb when Peter still had you in his grasp, and then you weren’t waking up so excuse us for being worried about you.” Derek ranted as he put his hand through his hair and started looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“I’m sorry, all I was thinking was that we couldn’t let him get away.” Stiles said looking directly at Derek as if they were the only ones in the room. “Yes it was stupid but it was our chance.”

“Don’t forget it was also idiotic and reckless.” Derek replied with a small smirk.

“It’s me after all did you expect anything else.”

“You might have a point there, you do have a knack for those kinds of things.” Derek said smirking at Stiles now looking straight at him.

“So what happened after my reckless act?” Stiles asked suddenly remembering Laura and Allison were there too.

“Scott threw my bomb and Jackson threw his so Peter was weakened to the point where he fell down. Scott and Allison kissed and Derek killed Peter. Argent got the idea of putting the necklace on Kate so when the police found the body they connected her to the murders.” Laura said giving him a spark notes version of the events.

“Then we brought you back here and the Hales stayed here while Scott and I were made to go home as to not arise suspicion.” Allison told him.

“My dad let you stay here?” Stiles asked

“He spent all night at work.” Laura told him and Stiles nodded, that made sense. Then he remembered something else.

“What about Lydia?” Stiles asked

“Scott and I went to visit her in the morning to check out the wound.” Allison said

“Was it completely healed?” Stiles asked

“The opposite, the doctor said she would be fine but she was healing at a normal rate.” Allison said

“She’s not a werewolf.” Laura told him

“Then what the hell is she?” Stiles muttered but no one could give him an answer, then he remembered something Laura had just said and looked at Derek, “Wait you killed Peter, that’s why Scott is pissed isn’t it?”

“Bingo.” Derek said his eyes flashed red for a few seconds before they went back to their normal green color.

“So you’re the big bad alpha now?” Stiles joked

“Something like that.” Derek replied just as the door opened and both Rebecca and Scott came inside.

“What do you say I get you checked out Stiles? Make sure there’s no damage?” Rebecca asked

“I’m all yours doc.” Stiles answered as the four extra people in the room left to let the good doctor do her job.

* * *

A few hours later Stiles and his dad were sitting down watching a tv show when Stiles was struck with a singular thought.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Stiles asked

“What are you talking about?” John asked confused as to where his son’s train of thought was.

“Derek, why do you hate him?” Stiles asked again

"I don't hate him." John said

"Dad you are always looking for things he might do wrong or something to justify your dislike when he has done nothing wrong! I just want to understand what he did to you that was so awful."

"Remember how your mom had to get another job?" John asked shocking Stiles because his dad never mentioned his mother, _except when he was drunk_ and John Stilinski wasn't drunk at the moment.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked

"Just humor me, why did she leave that place?" John asked

"She didn't feel like working there anymore she said they were too close minded or something so she resigned."

"She didn't resign, she loved that job more than anything."

"What happened?"

"She got fired for speaking badly of the owner's best friend."

"What?" Stiles asked confused, he had never heard that version of the story. His mom was a wonderful cook; no one in his or her right mind would fire her without a good reason.

"Ben Miller, he was best friends or at least in good terms because that bastard had no friends, with the owner of the restaurant and when your mom started spouting off about him she got canned, it didn't matter that she was the best cook in that place she still got told to leave." John said then took a drink of the whisky on the table. "You really want to know why I can't stand to look at your _‘friend’_?" John asked

"Yes I do want to know." Stiles told him; after all he already started this conversation it was too late to back out now.

"He's an ungrateful little bastard. Your mom did everything to protect him, she lost her friendship with the woman that was basically her sister, she lost her job, a job she had worked incredibly hard for, and because of the things she spouted about Miller she was blacklisted for a while so she couldn't find another job, she opened her home to the kid, whenever he couldn't go home he came here. She spent basically 16 years protecting him even after she was basically banned from going to the Hale house."

"Banned?" Stiles interrupted

"She had a big fight with Ben, this was before the job thing and everything that came after it, never understood what it was about. The gist was she stopped going over there, it was the reason Laura and Derek always came here instead of us going over there." John said

"How does all this make Derek ungrateful?" Stiles asked because so far all it did was confirm his thoughts that Derek’s father was the spawn of Satan and that his mother had been the best human being in the world.

"They left in the middle of the night a day after the funeral, you think I don't know how much that hurt you and your mother? You didn't stop crying for two days... _two days Stiles!_ Then your mom died and they couldn't even come to the funeral, hell they couldn't even make a damn phone call!” John shouted getting agitated at the conversation, they had opened their home to the kid and they had just gotten what was basically a slap in the face in return.

"That's not just Derek's fault dad, I love her but that's also Laura’s fault. Yet you treated her like a daughter while you treat Derek like he's not worth your time."

"Your mom loved Laura but she defended Derek to her dying day, then there was the whole not coming to her funeral, I'm sorry but I don't think I can get past that especially seeing Joe's face when he realized his kids weren't coming." John said exasperated not realizing what he revealed to his son.

"Joe is Derek's father? What??" Stiles asked confused, if there was anything he was expecting from this conversation it was certainly not that.

"I meant Laura." John told him

"No, you said kids not kid dad. Joe is Derek's father? Derek doesn't know does he? Does Laura know?"

"Go to your room Stiles." John replied not answering his questions.

"Dad you can't leave me like this I need to know."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! Derek is my friend and I need to tell him."

"You can't say anything Stiles."

"But dad!"

"No Stiles!" John shouted going inside his room and shutting the door behind him, leaving Stiles just standing there thinking about what had just happened, thinking about the turn the conversation had taken at the end.

* * *

Laura was walking back to the apartment when she saw Allison sitting alone in the park.

“Allison, are you okay?” Laura asked as she approached her carefully, Allison’s hands started wiping her eyes in a way to appear as if she hadn’t been crying.

“I’m fine, happy everything worked out.”  
“It’s okay to miss her and mourn her you know?” Laura said as she sat down next to Allison.

“She destroyed your family how can you say that?” Allison asked shocked.  
“She murdered my family and she turned my brother inside out, she transformed him from a sweet, caring brother to an emotionless guy who used sex as an escape from his problems, or well that was until he came back to Beacon Hills but that’s a story for a different time. What I meant was that yeah she did a lot of shitty things but that doesn’t take away the fact that she loved you. You talked about it the other day and you told Scott that when you were growing up she was like an older sister to you right?”

“Yeah she was but what does that have to do with anything?” Allison asked

“That is _everything,_ that is how you have to remember her. Don’t hurt yourself by only remember psychopath Kate, remember her as your cool aunt Kate. The one who loved you unconditionally, forgive her.” Laura told Allison.

“How do you do that?” Allison asked

“Do what?”

“Just completely forget your own prejudice to make me feel better?” Allison asked confused because here was a woman not that much older than her telling her to forgive the person who had basically screwed up her life.

“My mother.” Laura said speaking quietly

“What about her?”

“She was a wonderful person, sweet, kind, intelligent and she was a pretty good alpha despite the fact that she was never supposed to be one. She was pretty amazing but she had one flaw.”

“What was it?” Allison asked, honestly curious about why Laura was telling her this.

“My father was the alpha of the Hale Pack and he was pretty amazing at it despite being so young, he was the golden boy only few people disliked him and he had this smile that just would light up the room, him smiling was one of the last memories I have of him.”

“He died?” Allison asked

“He was killed in a car accident, a drunk driver sent his car tumbling down a hill and the car ended up blowing up with him inside of it, I was 2 years old and my mother was pregnant with Derek, He was 21 years old and my mother was 20.”

“I’m sorry.” Allison said as she placed her hand on top of Laura’s allowing her to continue her story.

“After a few months my mother married Ben Miller, at first he was a good guy or at least he pretended to be. For the first years everything was pretty good, when Derek was 5 and I was 7 my mom got pregnant with my little sister Cora, and everything went on as if nothing had changed. By the time Derek was 9 my stepdad started treating him differently. A few comments here and there but they were things that you don’t really think twice about. ” Laura commented looking straight ahead at the trees. “It was until he was 12 that I noticed my brother sneaking out of the house and noticed how he hated staying home alone. He started spending a lot of time with the Stilinskis.”

“That’s where his friendship with Stiles came from?” Allison asked

“In a way, both my parents and Stiles’ mom were best friends so we’ve always been in each other’s lives, I was Stiles’ babysitter and Aunt Lilah was Derek’s godmother.”

“Then why was it so strange that Derek was spending his time over there?” Allison asked

“He spent more time over there, it’s not normal for a 12 year old boy to not want to be home so I did some investigation of my own and discovered that the bastard was being both physically and verbally abusive to my little brother, but since he was a wolf he healed quickly so there was no proof. At first I thought my mother had no clue so I started asking Derek about the bruises in places where I knew my mom could hear but she never did anything.”  
“That’s awful.” Allison muttered between his stepfather and what she suspected happened with Kate she was beginning to understand why it was so hard for Derek to trust people.

“Back to the point of the conversation is that I love my mother but she just stood by and watched her husband be cruel and cutting to her son and that’s something that took me a while to forgive, after she died I was torn between being mad at her for that and for being dead that I could never properly mourn her, it was my best friend at the time, Oliver, who told me to forgive her and to focus on the good because most of the time it outweighs the bad.” Laura said as she finished her train of thought “So forgive Kate and remember the good not the bad, I mean you don’t have to condone the bad she did but try not to focus on it. You will be the only one that ends up hurt if you do that.”

“Thanks.” Allison replied truthfully. It felt liberating to be able to mourn the Kate she knew instead of the Kate everyone saw.

* * *

The sheriff opened the door to find Derek Hale standing in his porch.

"Stiles isn't here at the moment you'll have to come back later."

"I'm not here to talk to Stiles." Derek said

"Then why are you here Mr. Hale?" John asked

"I need to talk to you." Derek said

"Okay then talk." John said as he stepped aside to let Derek come inside the house and John sat on the couch as he waited to hear what Derek had to say.

"I didn't know" Derek said as he sat down on the couch chair next to John's couch.

"Didn't know what?" John asked

"I didn't know that she had died." Derek told him

"What?" John asked

"You said I was ungrateful, that I didn't care about aunt Lilah but I did care, I cared a lot, she was more of a mother to me than my own mother at times and she was the only adult who I felt cared whether I lived or died." Derek said looking at his hands, John turned to look at him completely confused with the turn of the conversation. How could Derek not know?

"Then why did you do the things you did?" John said

"After the fire I was overcome by guilt, it was all my fault, everyone I loved got hurt, my entire family was dead with the exception of Laura, and Peter was stuck in a vegetative state and all because of me. Because of who I trusted."

"The fire wasn't your fault it was Kate Argent."

"I know, I've always known." Derek said pulling out a crumbled up note and put it on top of the table, John grabbed it and read it; it said Thanks for the info sweetie! Did you enjoy the show? Did it get you _fired_ up?  Love Kate.

"What is this?" John asked putting the note back on the table.

"She left it inside my gym bag, I found it a day after the fire." Derek said putting the note back in his pocket. "I was 16 years old and she was the hot older woman who gave me attention in a time when I desperately needed it. I thought I was special, the hot substitute wanted to spend time with me, but all she wanted to do was use me to get to my family, which she did."

"That wasn't your fault." John told him

"Yeah it was or well I believed it was at the time.  After the funeral I was numb, Laura decided we needed to leave and I didn't say a word, I figured everyone was better without me. I didn't find out she was dead until a year after it happened."

"Why?" John asked

"I was doing some cleaning up and I stumbled upon the note by accident."

"So you had no idea we had sent it?" John asked

"No clue, Laura had hidden it from me, she had decided we weren't going to go back and knew I would want to go so she never told me."

"Was that what created the rift between you two?" John asked

"On my side it was part of it, her friend being the other part, and on her side she found out about Kate and I thought she blamed me for everything. We fought a lot during that time. First about Kate, then about a wk later I found the note and that lead to another fight and it just kept on escalating to the point where I was spending all my time living on my friends' couch. We spent weeks with only a few words exchanged between us, the weeks turned into months then she came here. She had this thing were she sent me an I’m fine everyday so the day she didn’t send anything I filled up my car and came here." Derek said

"Even if you two weren't talking?" John asked

"She's still my sister. I love her." Derek told him and in that moment John's respect for Derek Hale grew exponentially. Here was a 22-year-old guy who had grown up too fast, whose childhood wasn't the best at times, and didn't have the best relationship with some members of his family. Suddenly he saw the 16-year-old Derek who had just been told his entire family was dead, the 14-year-old Derek who didn't mind hanging around Stiles regardless of their age difference, the little boy that Lilah considered a second son. Most of all he finally understood what his Lilah kept saying; Derek is definitely _Joe's son_. Yes he is reckless at times or he seems to get into trouble a lot but that was a bit of a front that hid the fact that the guy had a good heart underneath it all. Looking at him right now he could see Joe, his old friend, he couldn't keep ignoring that.

"I'm sorry." John said

"Sorry? For what?" Derek asked confused

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, sorry to what happened to your relationship with Laura but most of all I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since you came back." 

"It's no problem." Derek muttered truly at a loss about what to say.

"It is a problem because I wasn't fair to you, I took out my anger at your sister and your mother at you and you didn't deserve that. I told myself I would always be fair and I broke that promise with the way I treated you so for that I'm sorry." John said holding out a hand to Derek

"Thanks." Derek muttered still not knowing what to say but returning the handshake.

"I think Stiles is probably on his way home right now, you can wait in his room if you want." John said, he still wasn't completely on board with his son's friendship with Hale, _Derek_ ; _he had to start calling him Derek_ , but baby steps.

"Of course sir." Derek said before going up to Stiles' room.

* * *

"Did I just hear my dad say sorry to you?" Stiles asked as he saw Derek come into his room.

"How long have you been here?" Derek asked

"I came in through the window, wanted to try it since you seem to do it flawlessly."

"How did that work out for you?"

"It's alright, but I'll stick to my door it's better." Stiles remarked as Derek let out a small laugh.

"You are so crazy."

"It's true, I would tell you I’m ashamed of it but I'm not, now no changing the subject what was that I heard?" Stiles asked

"I just came over to talk about what happened." Derek said

"So you guys just talked it out?" Stiles asked incredulous

"Yes Stiles we just talked, cleared up a lot of misconceptions, I’m not saying I’m your dad's favorite person but I think things will be better from now on."

"Glad to hear that, does that mean no more sneaking in to see me?" Stiles asked before he could think it through. He liked it when Derek came in through the window, or he had to sneak out to meet him somewhere, it made him feel special. Which is on his list of things he doesn't want to think about too much.

"If you really want me to I guess I could make an exception." Derek told him and not for the first time he was really glad Stiles wasn't a wolf, he doesn't know how he would explain the leap his heart did when Stiles had asked that.

"Aww you'd do that for me?" Stiles asked

"It's nothing really we wouldn't want you going any crazier right?" Derek told him trying to downplay it.

"Wisely said." Stiles replied and he looked like he wanted to say something else but kept quiet so Derek decided to put him out of his misery.

"I know you want to ask Stiles."

"What does it feel like?" Stiles asked as he sat down in the bed

"Different. It’s very different." Derek said sitting down next to Stiles "I don't know yet if it's a good different or a bad different I just feel different, I can feel the power surge through my body but I’m still not completely sure it's me you know?"

"Do you regret it?" Stiles asked

"I did what I had to, Laura wasn't strong enough to do it yet, Scott wouldn't be able to handle it and we couldn't keep Peter alive…he was too far gone." Derek told him, as he whispered the last part, Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Stiles muttered

"What's done is done there's no changing it..." Derek told him looking at Stiles when he said it, there was something off about Stiles like he wanted to admit to something but didn't know how to say it. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You're the one that had to kill his uncle, wait does that make you Simba and Peter Scar, then I'm definitely Timon you know skinny and sarcastic while Scott is probably Pumba, Lydia is Rafiki because she knows everything, Allison could totally be one of the lionesses she’s badass like that, probably Vitani with the whole changing sides thing, and Laura could be Zazu or one of the lionesses maybe Kiara but that would make her your kid and that's weird so I think we're sticking with Zazu." Stiles rambled trying to distract Derek.

"Stiles, you're rambling" Derek told him now he was sure Stiles was hiding something, Stiles never rambled, yeah he talked a lot but it was never really rambling. The only time he remembered Stiles rambling like this was when he was they were younger and aunt Lilah wanted to know who ate all the cookies or when Stiles didn't want to stop talking in fear that he'd spill the beans so to speak.

"Am I?" Stiles asked trying to act oblivious.

"You just compared all of us to Lion King characters, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Stiles." Derek said putting as much emotion into that one word as he could.

"Derek." Stiles responded with the same fervor.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but it's making you even crazier than usual." 

"Arggh, Fuck it, I'm sorry I can't keep this quiet any longer, Ben Miller is not your real father."

"I know." Derek stated

"You know??" Stiles asked

"I've always known."

"How?" Stiles asked

"The dates never added up, I don't look like my mom I mean sure I have some of her features, but overall, I don't look like her and I look nothing like Ben, I mean from far away you could guess we were related but we are nothing alike in appearance or personality so there's no way we could be related, sometimes the stories Peter told or the stories either your mom or my mom told they didn't add up. Plus there's the whole thing about how I know Laura is 100% my sister she's a full sibling instead of a half-sibling like Cora was." 

"So you know who your dad is?" Stiles asked

"I don't even know his name I just know he was also Laura's father and that he died before I was born."

"What if I told you I knew who he was, and that he wasn't dead?" Stiles asked

"What?" Derek asked shocked

* * *

 "Are we all ready to go?" Sebastian asked leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him, they had just cleaned out the apartment putting the few things they had in boxes and storing them in the car. It was time to move to a different location.

"We've got all the information we need, the cafe is all packed up right?" Joe asked

"Yes, all traces of us in it are now gone and the new owner gave me a good sum of money for it, we're all set on that aspect." Sebastian told him handing him his half of the money, it was a good thing these transactions were done in cash it was a lot easier to split the money in that way.

"Perfect."

"So we're we headed now?" Sebastian asked

"Home we're going home." Joe told him smirking, they were finally going home, Sebastian could see Rebecca again and he could be reunited with his family. Things were going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks again for your support during this fic.. The sequel will be called By Your Side. Please remember to review tell me what you liked what you didn’t like etc. 
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr www.alwayslistentostiles.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Right here with you - David Cook
> 
> Laura Hale = Meghan Ory
> 
> If you liked it please review! I would love you forever..
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I3HXfdUhF8  
> It's not based on this but it gave me the idea for this fic


End file.
